


To Tame A King

by TudorQueen2013



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TudorQueen2013/pseuds/TudorQueen2013
Summary: King Rumplestilskin is a difficult man to love. Will Lady Belle be able to change that? A Tudors version of Once Upon A Time.





	1. Chapter 1

To those who read the authors note to other story before I deleted it. I have decided to return. I had very poor time management skills when I was 19 and I just let myself abandon this story. Well I have decided to try third time’s the charm and try again. I will make some changes to other chapters since so much has happened on the show and I feel like some stuff I put in there wasn’t explained best. So I hope you enjoy my works.  
To Tame A King  
Prologue  
Once upon a time across the seas and along the Scottish hills there lived a King who had lived a long-life cruelty of suffering and anger. This King was King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland. He was a cold man who had little care for his subjects and only loved his son Prince Baelfire, who was the only one who did not fear him.  
There were many reasons that King Rumpelstiltskin was such a cruel and ruthless man. Many years ago, his father King Malcolm was the ruler of Scotland. However, during this time Scotland had fallen into despair over many issues. King Malcolm decided to take the cowards way out and abandoned his throne leaving his five-year-old son the King of Scotland. The former King was later slaughtered by peasants.  
At the age of five young King Rumpelstiltskin now had the burden of ruling a country. The young boy now had to spend his days learning the ways of being a king while other boys his own age spent their time living a carefree childhood. Even though it wasn't his fault that his father had abandoned his throne, young Rumpelstiltskin was paying the price for his father's cowardly mistakes.  
At the age of eighteen after nearly thirteen years on the throne King Rumpelstiltskin was a quiet and timid young man. During this time, he agreed to making an alliance by marrying an Italian Princess named Milah. The first time Princess Milah met her future husband she quickly noticed the timidness of his character which would make him easy to manipulate. After they were married Queen Milah took control behind the throne and forced her husband to give commands on what to do. King Rumpelstiltskin not wanting to make his new Queen angry let her do what she wanted.  
Despite the odds that their marriage had been unhappy and a deep mistake the couple managed to have a son whom they called Baelfire. When the little Prince was born King Rumpelstiltskin promised the boy that he would always love him and would never abandon him like his own father had done with him. However, after the birth of Prince Baelfire relations with the King and Queen had started to go sour. Queen Milah felt that she had done her duty to her husband and decided to take the liberty of taking lovers and ignored her husband and son.  
One day nearly five years after the birth of Prince Baelfire, a diplomat from the Spanish Court named Sir Killian Jones came. Queen Milah took an instant liking to the young man and him as a solution to leave her miserable marriage. The two became lovers and started making plans to arrange Queen Milah's escape.  
The night before their grand escape King Rumpelstiltskin had come to his wife's chambers to bid goodnight to her. When he entered her chambers, he was greeted by the sight of his wife indulging in the passion she was in with her lover Jones. Both screamed at the sight of being caught. Queen Milah screamed at her husband for interrupting her happiness.  
King Rumpelstiltskin ignored his wife's screaming. After years of suffering from manipulation from those who he loved he decided that enough was a enough. He challenged Jones to a duel in the Queen's chambers. Jones happily obliged knowing that he would most likely win.  
Queen Milah however got between the two to stop any real damage from happening,  
However, King Rumpelstiltskin was already charging towards Jones and before he realized what was happening he had sheathed his sword through Milah's stomach.  
Queen Milah immediately dropped to the ground gasping as blood seeped out of her stomach. Jones knelt by her side. Before the drew her last breath, she whispered that she loved him and that someday they would be together somewhere else. Soon she was gone.  
Jones made his move to get up and charged his sword towards the King. But before he could do the said thing guards who had heard the commotion rushed into the Queen's chambers. They saw the dead Queen on the floor and Sir Killian Jones' sword raised towards the King. They tackled the traitor down and sent him off to the dungeon where he was executed several days later.  
Queen Milah's murder had changed King Rumpelstiltskin. He no longer felt like the cowardly boy he once was. He now knew what he had to do. Be more vicious to his people and show him who the ruler was. He started raising the taxes and eliminating anyone who tried to stand in his way. Many people soon wondered if perhaps if he was the one who had killed the Queen but no one ever questioned it in fear of inflicting his wrath.


	2. Chapter 1

To Tame A King  
Chapter 1  
Fifteen years Later  
King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
Scotland Early June 1525

Nearly fifteen years had passed since the day Queen Milah had been murdered on accident by her husband. King Rumpelstiltskin had since changed into a different person. Almost everyone who resided in his Court feared him. The only person who did not fear him was his son Prince Baelfire mostly because he believed it was Jones who had killed his mother.

On an early Summer's day in June King Rumpelstiltskin sat in the throne room in his chair impatiently drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair. That blasted Lord David Nolan was late again. King Rumpelstiltskin thought about dismissing him but the man was very useful despite his lateness. Also, his stepfather had been a very loyal adviser to him during his early years on the throne so that was the main reason King Rumpelstiltskin kept him on his council. The doors then opened to reveal Lord David Nolan completely out of breath.

"I was beginning to think you had lost track of time dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "You seem to forget that I have no tolerance for lateness."

Lord David sighed. He wished at times his mother Ruth had never married his stepfather Lord George Spencer. The man had forced him into Court life even though David had been more interested in staying at his farm and being a Shepard rather than being adviser to the King.

"I am terribly sorry my Lord but the messenger from England had been delayed for a while. He sends his deepest apologies." Lord David explained.

"I see. Tell me Lord Nolan what news has that charming Queen Regina brought for me?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"My Lord Queen Regina has sent word that she has interest forming an alliance between Scotland and England through marriage with you." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin scoffed at this idea. Ever since word had gotten out about Milah's murder. Every young royal Princess in the world made it clear that they wouldn't marry him. They were worried that they would fall as victim to his abuse.

"I am surprised that her majesty would be so willing to marry me. She is a brave soul." King Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically.

"Oh, no your majesty. Queen Regina has proposed in the agreement that she will marry Prince Baelfire." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened when Lord David revealed the news. The Queen of England wanted to marry his son. The monarch was half his age but then again, she was a wealthy woman. Baelfire was also twenty years old so it was about time for him to start taking some responsibility if he was going to be King one day. On the bright side if the woman died before Baelfire not only would he be the King of Scotland but also the King of England. This thought made King Rumpelstiltskin gloat in the glory of becoming richer.

"I see my lord. Send word to her majesty that she is welcome to come to Scotland to see my dear boy." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Before we do that my Lord this will need to be discussed with Council. If Scotland makes an alliance with England it would anger King Midas of France. He would be prepared to fight both of our countries." Lord David droned. For a man who despised his career he sure knew a lot.

"Those French traitors are no concern for me. A plague on both of their houses." King Rumpelstiltskin cursed.

Lord David shivered lightly and asked. "I understand. Shall I send word back to England that you wish for her majesty to come and see the young Prince?"

"Yes, Lord Nolan you shall. However, if she chooses to reject my son I will see to it that an alliance between France and Scotland will take place. I know for a fact that Princess Abigail is still in need of husband and I will not hesitate to declare war on England." King Rumpelstiltskin explained

"Very well your majesty. I will have word sent to her at once" Lord David told him.

King Rumpelstiltskin looked at his adviser for a while. He knew the man had a wife and daughter staying in the countryside. The daughter was close to being the same age as Baelfire. Lord Nolan was usually alone at Court which was odd since he had such a high position. A man at Court usually needed a wife by his side to show that he had power. It was about time for those two to come and make their mark within the Court. 

"Lord Nolan how old is your daughter?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked slightly interested.

"My Emma recently turned eighteen a few weeks ago, my lord." Lord David explained slightly confused to why the King would ask this question. Usually the ruler was barking orders at him and never once took an interest in his personal life. 

"I see. I would like for her to come to Court. She needs a chance to mingle with the young men here and find a husband. I know there are several noble men that are looking for a wife. Surely one of them would be a good match for her. Have your wife come as well. A man such as yourself needs to have woman company." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I understand. My wife however isn't very fond of court life." Lord David explained.  
King Rumpelstiltskin sneered at his words. What kind of a woman doesn't like royal court life?

"I don't care what she likes or doesn't likes. I demand for both to be here or else they can spend the rest of their years locked up. I know for a fact that neither one of us wants that to happen." King Rumpelstiltskin threatened.

Lord David bit his tongue. How dare that King threaten the life of his wife and daughter. Oh, these were the moments when he cursed his dear departed mother for   
marrying Lord George Spencer.

"I see my lord. I shall start for home this evening and be back within a fortnight with both my wife and daughter." Lord David explained.

"Very well. Be back soon. Time is of the essence." King Rumpelstiltskin told him  
Lord David sighed as he walked out of the throne room. How on earth was he going to convince Mary Margaret to come to Court.  
8 8 8  
Behind the stables

A young man of eighteen in very regal clothing stood behind the stables in the courtyard pacing around every so often. This young man was Prince Baelfire of Scotland. He was currently behind the stables since it was out of sight to anyone who happened to be out in about. He was waiting for an informant who had information for him. Prince Baelfire knew his father the King was meeting with his adviser to discuss his future. So, he enlisted the help of someone in the court who would be able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Prince Baelfire stopped pacing when he turned and saw the Chinese woman approaching him.

“Mistress Fa I see you have arrived. No one saw you eavesdropping, did they?” Prince Baelfire asked. 

Mistress Fa Mulan shook her head “No your highness. No one ever notices me, so they did not see me.” Mulan explained to him.

Prince Baelfire nodded in approval and then asked “Good, so tell me my lady what is it that my father decided to discuss with Lord Nolan?”

“Your highness it appears that your father wishes to make an alliance with England. He has decided that he wants Queen Regina of England to marry you. He thinks forming this alliance will make us stronger against France.” Mistress Mulan explained.

Prince Baelfire couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His father was planning to sell him to the Queen of England. The woman was a great deal older than him. Besides he had heard numerous horror stories about her and her mother the Queen Dowager. 

“I see thank you for your information Mistress Fa. I will see to it that you are rewarded soon.” Prince Baelfire replied.

“Your highness with all your respect I do not want any money that you might reward me with.” Mistress Mulan told him.

“I understand my lady but I do know that both you and Sir Phillip Morris wish to marry even though he has a betrothal contract with the Lady Aurora Briar. I can consider getting contract dissolved and you two can marry as you please.” Prince Baelfire explained. Even though no one seemed to notice Mistress Mulan when she was alone, they did notice her when Sir Phillip Morris had her on his arm.

“Thank for your generosity your highness but I must go now.” Mistress Mulan told him. She quickly bowed and then left leaving the Prince alone.  
Prince Baelfire watched as she left. After she was gone he decided it would be best to have a long chat with his father just to see what kind of mess King Rumpelstiltskin was getting himself into. 

8

Lady Belle Lacey looked around at the tall hills as they went across Scotland. They were exactly what she had seen in the books that she had read. However, one thing she hadn't read about in her books was the wind was so rough. That would be something that would be taking some time getting used to.

"Come along Belle the carriage is waiting." Lord Maurice her father called.

"Yes Papa. I'll be there in a moment" Lady Belle called back obediently.

As they climbed into the carriage. She watched as the ship they arrived on sailed off. Most likely back to France she thought. Oh, how she wished she was back there. However, that wouldn't be a chance because her father was practically a wanted man there. Lady Belle loved her father dearly but wondered why he had to make the mistake of cheating at a card game with the King of France. But despite the current situation this was the start of her seeing the world like she had always dreamed of doing,

"We should be by the Castle sometime late tomorrow morning." Lord Maurice told his daughter.

"That will be wonderful papa." Lady Belle told him not looking up from her book.

"Honestly daughter you shouldn't always your nose buried in a book. It's time to look for a husband." Lord Maurice berated his daughter

"Father now is not the time to be discussing marriage. We need to be focusing on making a new start." Lady Belle explained to her father.

"Very well my dear. It's a shame that Lord Gaston isn't alive anymore. He would have made a great husband for you." Her father gloated.

Lady Belle grimaced at that comment. Oh, how she loathed Lord Gaston. The man was full of himself and only cared about hunting. She remembered how he was going to ask her father permission to court her but sadly her was killed in a hunting accident before he got the chance. Not that Lady Belle was saddened she was relieved that it happened as she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with that man. He would have never accepted her idea of wanting to see the world or the fact she was so well educated. 

"I'm sure he would have father. But right now I would rather stick to my books." Lady Belle told him.

"I understand sweetheart. But remember sweetheart I won't be around forever. It is my wish for you to find someone to take care of you before I go." Lord Maurice explained sympathetically.

"Oh, Papa I'm sure that won't be for years." Lady Belle told him proudly. She hated when her father talked about the future where he was gone and she was left without him.

Lady Belle hoped she was right on that one but she couldn't be too sure about that. She had heard from people that the King of Scotland was a very cruel man. However, perhaps he was misunderstood like a character in one of her books that she enjoyed reading. But she did worry about his father. He had the mistake of acting without thinking sometimes and that worried her very much. She knew their chances of ever being able to return to France again were slim to nothing.

"I heard that the King is looking for a wife for his son. This could be your chance daughter. If aim high you could be the Queen of Scotland someday." Lord Maurice told her proudly.

"Father now is not the time to be setting me up with the King's son. We newcomers it is too soon to start that. We need time to start over" Lady Belle told him.

I know sweetheart but if we play our cards right and carefully we can be just as successful in the social ladder as we were in France. Maybe we will be even higher than we were before." Lord Maurice told her.

For the rest of the carriage ride Lady Belle made the choice to ignore her father. Oh, why didn't he think before he spoke? That man's tongue would get him in trouble with the King if he continued to talk like that.

8 8 8 8  
That same day  
King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers

Several hours after his meeting with Lord David Nolan, another vistor decided to make his presence known with the King.

"Papa we need to talk." Prince Baelfire said as he entered his father's chambers

"What about my boy?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked looking up from his spinning wheel. It was something his governess taught him as a boy. It often made him feel more relaxed and often made him forget about all the tragedy that had gone on in his life.

"About you selling me to the Queen of England. Have you lost your mind?" Prince Baelfire spat out.

"Bae my boy. I'm not selling you to the Queen of England. I'm forming an alliance to gain power. Where did you hear about this?" King Rumpelstiltskin explained as he got up from the wheel.

"Nevermind where I heard this Power is that all you ever think about? Father what has happened to you? You have enough power already how much more do you need?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"Bae my boy I only need more power to show how strong I am. I have spent most of my life a coward but I have been given chances to expand my power. I'm doing this for you. When I am gone, you will have power that was worked for by me. I am only doing this to help you." King Rumpelstiltskin explained trying to reason with his son.

"But papa I don't want this. Please just tell the Queen you refuse." Prince Baelfire begged. He had heard stories that the Queen was a horrible woman who tortured people or maybe that was her mother the Queen Dowager?

"I can't do that my boy. I have already asked the Queen to come. However, there is a chance she could refuse you. If this happens I will let you try to find your power on your own. But remember son power is what lets people know who is in charge." King Rumpelstiltskin explained to his boy.

"Papa I don't want to people to fear me. I just want people to like me for me." Prince Baelfire explained.

"I understand my boy. I understand." King Rumpelstiltskin told him softly.

So like I said before there is some stuff that I have added. For example, that scene with Mulan and Baelfire. After all how else would have Baelfire known about his father’s plan. Lord Nolan certainly wouldn’t have told him.


	3. Chapter 2

So the next change you will notice is that I have decided to add some things to Queen Regina’s court. I feel like the only people we ever saw were Queen Regina, Dowager Cora, Sir Graham Humbert, and Count Sidney Glass. So I have taken the opportunity to add a couple of other people. 

To Tame A King  
Chapter 2

Queen Regina's Castle  
England, June 10, 1525

Queen Regina proudly stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She looked at how beautiful and powerful she was. No other person could ever compare to her. She loved how everyone gave her the respect that she needed and demanded. She worked hard to achieve the Empire that her father built so hard for her. Now the only thing she needed was to make it larger and more powerful so she could honor her father's memory. 

A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She said coldly. She wasn't expecting anyone to bring her news today and she had sent her foolish ladies-in-waiting away for the day. 

The door opened and entered her faithful messenger Count Sidney Glass. He was a man Queen Regina could rely on bringing good news for her.

"Sidney my good man what news do you bring for me." Queen Regina sauvingly asked.

"My Queen I give you a response to your treaty from the King of Scotland. I believe this news could bring you good fortune." Count Glass revealed.

Queen Regina swayed over to him. Oh, how she loved when this man made her happy. She seductively moved her hand down his smooth cheek and grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"Thank you, Sidney, you are dismissed for now." Queen Regina told him.

"Yes my Queen" He left the room quickly as had a slight blush on his face which commonly happened every once in a while.

Queen Regina chuckled as he left and ripped open to see what the King of Scotland agreed to. She hoped that it was good news.

Queen Regina of England

I have received your treaty and I am quite swayed by it. However, I would like you to come to Scotland to meet my son Prince Baelfire. I feel that you both should have the chance to meet before marriage happens. No matter what may happen I still feel an Alliance between England and Scotland would work. Please let me know when you decide to come to Scotland I will see to it that you are treated like a true Scottish princess.  
Have a safe passage to Scotland and beware of Barbarians. 

King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland

Queen Regina smiled as she read the letter. For once something that she quickly planned out had worked. She rushed quickly out of the room to tell her mother the wonderful news. Hoping for once in her life her mother would be proud of her. She ran through the palace and to her mother’s chambers. She barged into her mothers chamber without knocking and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her three annoying ladies in waiting sitting around annoying her mother.

Lady Maleficent Raven, Lady Ursula Flounder, and Lady Cruella De Vil, were all ladies from well-respected families whose titles meant they were fit to serve the Queen yet Queen Regina found them to be annoying with their extravagant lifestyle. Someone who didn’t know them might dub them as the Ladies of Darkness but those who did know them dubbed them as Ladies of Foolishness. 

“Mother what are they doing here?” Queen Regina asked. She was annoyed that they were here when she told them earlier to stay out of her sight for the rest of the day. 

“They were just leaving. Now tell me daughter why have you suddenly rushed into my chambers unannounced fashion?” Dowager Cora asked annoyed by her daughters such undignified behavior. 

 

“I have news but I will only tell you if those three get out our sight immediately.” Queen Regina referred to the three ladies with the Dowager Queen.

“Your majesty please convince to her to let us stay. After all this news, does affect our dear queen who we love so loyally.” Lady Maleficent Raven told the Dowager.   
She had a way with people when it came it getting her own way. 

“Very well the three of you may stay. Mother you won’t believe what I am going to tell you. The King of Scotland has agreed to my proposal of the marriage treaty between me and his son. Isn't this wonderful" Queen Regina told her excitingly.

Dowager Queen Cora looked at her daughter with a glare, while all three ladies in waiting did their best to keep themselves from snickering. 

"Scotland? Why in god's name did you chose that? That place in filled with ungodly people and is the most horrible place in the realm." Dowager Cora told her.

“And why would you settle with the Prince when the King is most desirable to choose from and plus he’s much closer to you in age darling.” Lady Cruella commented. 

Queen Regina decided to ignore Lady De Vil’s comment. "Mother you don't understand King Rumpelstiltskin is the most feared man in the world. He is powerful. If I marry his son I gain power through his son and I become the most powerful woman in the whole realm. Everyone will have more respect for me. 

“If you want respect stop trying to kill people then.” Lady Ursula replied. Everyone choose to glare and not say word back to that comment. 

"If you know what you are doing I will let you do it. However, if this doesn't work out you will never hear the end of it from me. Your father worked too hard to his work thrown away down the hole by a mistake made by you." Dowager Queen Cora told her daughter.

“And my father worked very hard to get a spot for me in this household. He would be very displeased if I was with a disgraced Queen.” Lady Ursula explained.

“You three are dismissed for the day. Please be kind enough to leave both me and my mother alone. If I need you I will send someone to fetch you.” Queen Regina snapped at the three ladies.

The three ladies quickly left the room while snickering among themselves. Queen Regina watched with a glare as they left. Once they were gone she turned her attention back to her mother. 

"I understand mother but think that this is such a great plan for our Kingdom." Queen Regina said softly. Oh, how she hated that her mother always found a way to put her down.

"I see so when do plan on leaving for this place?" Dowager Queen Cora asked slightly uninterested.

"Within a couple of months." Queen Regina told her quietly.

"I see. When you decide to go, I will manage affairs of state while you are gone. Although if any marriage takes place see to it that King of Scotland pays for it." Dowager Queen Cora told her.

"Very well mother." Queen Regina told her curtly and went back to her chambers in silence.

When she got back to her chambers she got out her quill, ink and parchment paper and started her letter.

King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland

I am very pleased to hear that you have agreed to my treaty proposal. I shall start my voyage to Scotland in a couple of weeks. I look forward to meeting you and my future husband Prince Baelfire. I hope your people show me good kindness.

Until then

Queen Regina of Scotland

Queen Regina quickly signed her letter and sent if off. Perhaps if this treaty worked out she could arrange to have someone get rid of her mother and possibly find   
some ladies-in-waiting who weren’t so annoying. 

8 8 8 8

London 

That same day

Just a couple of miles away in London, a carriage stopped in front of nice old manor in London. The carriage doors then opened to reveal a middle aged man with dark   
hair with a touch of gray at the temples. He surveyed his surrounding as he stepped out of the carriage. He then called back to carriage behind him. 

"Daughter come out see our new home with your own eyes.”

A young woman emerged from the carriage. She had light auburn hair and piercing light blue eyes and was very fond of the color green based on her clothing. She looked at the man with scowl on her face when she saw the house.

"You said we would have manor. This looks more like a home for peasants not a Queen. Prince Hades of Greece will not accept this." Mistress Zelena complained.

"It's lovelier on the inside my dear. Don't worry in time if everything works out alright we will be living in the palace with you as Queen and Prince Hades as your consort." Sir Jonathan told his daughter as they walked into the house.

Mistress Zelena surveyed the inside of the house when she entered. It was much nicer than it was on the outside. Then again for most of her life she had lived in much worse with her other family. The family she thought as her own until Sir Johnathan Green showed up weeks before claiming to be her real father and explaining that her real mother was the Dowager Queen of England. 

"It will do for now. So tell me. When do we tell the Queen Dowager that I am here and that I am her daughter?" Mistress Zelena asked.

"I will tell the press that the true Queen of England has arrived. Hopefully when press here's of this it will be published and everyone will believe it." Sir Johnthan explained.

"True Queen. How is that even possible? I am her bastard daughter I have no true claim. The people will never accept me." Mistress Zelena explained.

"Ah but what they don't know is that you look nothing like your real father. You look exactly like your mother. We can persuade the people to believe that King Henry was your father and that your parents gave you away because of a mysterious ailment but now you are better and fit to rule and if they won't accept that I can reveal the scandalous past of the Dowager Queen Cora " Sir Jonathan explained.

Mistress Zelena looked at him in disgust. "Like they would believe that. I won't go through with it if it involves hurting someone who means something to me and I am not going to help some fugitive Prince seek revenge against his Country." She said as she turned away.

Sir Johnthan grabbed his daughter’s wrist and slammed her back against the wall and grabbed her chin looking into her eyes. "You will do this my dear or I will send you back to Wales where you can spend the rest of your days carrying on in that little shack until you drop dead. Do I make myself clear my dear?" He asked.

"Of course you do." Mistress Zelena gasped as he released her.

"Good. Now I have something for you. It will make you look more like a Queen than before." He said as reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bright emerald pendant necklace out of his pocket and fastened it around her neck.

Mistress Zelena looked at her reflection in the mirror and fingered the large jeweled necklace. Maybe this won't be so bad after all she thought.

London  
Sir John Walsh’s estate

A couple of miles away from the Green Residence, A disgraced Prince banished from his country was residing in the manor that belonged to a lord name Sir John Walsh. This disgraced Prince was named Prince Hades of Greece. For the past ten years Prince Hades had been banished from his country of Greece for due to the fact that he has attempted to murder his eight year old nephew Prince Hercules son of his brother King Zeus of Greece in order to gain the throne.

The punishment should have been death but the King did not want to put to death his own brother so he went easy on him and put him into exile. He was no longer allowed in Greece. Throughout the years he was sent to country to country having to report to every ruler who he was and give his whereabouts to his brother the King. He never stayed long in each country because after a while someone would try to target him. 

After seven years of bouncing back and forth between countries Prince Hades met Sir John Walsh while the Lord was on holiday in Spain. The lord managed to smuggle him onto a ship back to England and for the past three years the Prince had secretly been living in England. Queen Regina was completely unware of the traitorous act that one of her subjects was committing. Even worse the Prince was involved in a plot to put the Queen’s bastard sister on the throne in England and planning on marrying her. He hoped this plan would help him gain back a throne that was rightfully his in Greece. 

That night Prince Hades of Greece and Sir John Walsh sat in the front room by the fireplace drinking ale to their hearts contents. Laughing of how thing were going to play out in the next couple of weeks.

“Your highness it appears that things will be progressing in the following weeks. Sir Green got the girl moved into that manor in London. Now he’s planning on making inquiries to get her crowned in the next couple of weeks.” Sir John explained taking a big swig of ale from his mug.

“The sooner this gets done the better. Once that girl is crowned and the current Queen is removed we can move on with me marrying the girl. Once that’s done I can raise an army here and march towards Greece claim back what I believe is rightfully mine.” Prince Hades gloated. 

“My good man hopefully marriage tames you down a bit. Afterall we don’t want our new Queen’s husband to be such a hothead.” Sir John laughed.

“Hopefully that father of hers knows what he is doing. I cannot bear failing and having to deal with humiliation of a plot that wasn’t thought out. Prince Hades explained.

“Right on my good man. Come now lets not worry about this nonsense and drink to our hearts content while still can.” Sir John Walsh told him as he poured the Prince another helping of ale.

Another thing is I have decided to expand a little bit more on Zelena’s story by adding in Hades. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

To Tame A King  
Chapter 3

The Nolan Residence  
June 11, 1525  
Lady Mary Margaret Nolan was in full arranging mode to make everything perfect the moment her husband arrived home from Court. It was very rare for Lord David Nolan to come home very often. The most hardest task was making sure her daughter Emma was dressed like a lady instead of a man. Although Lord David could care less if his daughter looked unladylike.

"Mother why do I have to wear this." Emma asked as she pointed disgustingly at the pink dress she was forced to wear along with the headdress that was the same color. Blue would have been better but Lady Nolan thought pink suited her daughter best. 

"Your father is coming home today. I want him to see how beautiful his daughter is Very rarely does he see you. Besides that dress looks lovely on you" Lady Mary Margaret told her.

"Father never cared if I wore a dress or breeches. Why should he have to care now about what I wear?" Emma asked sassing her mother in the process.

"Emma. Your father wrote that he has news from the King. Now cooperate." Lady Margaret told her daughter.

"My lady Lord Nolan has arrived." Lady Nolan's faithful servant and former caretaker Johanna told her.

"Thank you, Johanna, please show him to the dining hall I’m sure he is hungry after the long journey." Lady Mary Margaret told her.

Lord David Nolan entered the Dining hall and was happy to see both his wife and daughter waiting for him.

"Mary Margaret my beautiful wife I am so pleased to see you again." Lord David told her and gave her a kiss.

"Emma my sweet girl. I almost didn't recognize you in that dress." Lord David told his daughter jokingly and ruffled her hair that was not covered by the headdress despite the glare she gave him.

They all sat down talking about stories that had gone on while they were apart. They were finally together again as a family. Hopefully once they were back at court they would always be together as a family. 

"David my dear so why did the King send you home? Not that I mind having you here." Lady Mary Margaret asked her husband.

"King Rumpelstiltskin wants both of you to come back with me to join the royal court." Lord David explained.

"Why would he want us there father. He hates everyone." Emma told him. This part was very true.

"Emma dear don't be rude to your father. David what does he want from us?" Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"He told me it time for Emma to find a husband at court. I agree as I feel it will give our daughter some culture and will give her the opportunity to find a nice man to spend the rest of her life with. Another reason is that I have such a high position there he feels that it is only right that I have both my wife and my daughter by my side." Lord David explained ignoring the glare from Emma.

"I see. When do we leave?" Emma asked.

"I told the King I would be back within a week." Lord David told them.

"I will make arrangements with the staff to get things packed." Lady Mary Margaret said as she left the table in a hurry.

Luckily Emma didn't notice to look of fear that Mary Margaret had in her eyes. However, Lord David did. He would have to ask about it later.  
8 8 8 8 8 8

Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Belle soon arrived at the King of Scotland's Castle. Belle was amazed at how big it was. It was larger than what she had seen at home. She hoped there was a large enough library to suit her adventures in reading. A messenger soon greeted them.

"I will take you to the King straight away." He said shaking

The messenger led them into the castle. The castle amazed Belle. They were soon taken to King Rumpelstiltskin's private office

"My lord this is Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Lady Belle." The messenger told shakingly.

"Very well. Archie you are dismissed." King Rumpelstiltskin told his messenger.

Lady Belle looked at the King in amazement. He was mystery to her waiting to become uncovered.

"Lord Maurice and Lady Belle. Welcome to Scotland. I hope that while you are in my court I will not hear of you cheating at cards Lord Maurice?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked the man.

"No, my lord. I plan to be truthful." Lord Maurice

I hope so. The last man who cheated at cards his head now rots on a spike." King Rumpelstiltskin glinted at him.

"And you Lady Belle. You I will just have to learn more about." King Rumpelstiltskin said as he scanned his eyes up and down her figure. Looking forward to what he would discover about her while she was here.

8 8 8 8 

That same day  
King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
The Kitchens

Mistress Tinkerbell Green sighed once again as she accidentally dropped a plate once again on the floor and it shattered. She had been working in the kitchens of the King's palace for over a month now and she was still breaking dinnerware. Being a nun was much easier than cleaning dishes in the palace. But she knew she wasn't welcome back to the nunnery.

She might not have been thrown out if she had listened to Mother Superior and not chosen to stray away from the old faith and start teaching those the new faith. However, there was something about the reformed faith that intrigued her. Maybe it was the fact that the reformed faith was translated into other languages for others to be able to understand. Whatever it was it interfered with the old faith and the nuns way of life.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone put a stack of plates into the washing tub. She looked up and saw Mistress Nova Astrid glaring straight at her.

"Try not to break these." she said with a hint of snark in her voice. 

Mistress Nova Astrid like Mistress Green had also been a nun at the same convent. However, Mistress Astrid had not been thrown out for for following the new faith. She was thrown out for something for worse for a nun. Being in love with a man. She resented Mistress Green because she was the one who had told mother superior about it.

Mistress Green ignored her snide comment and went back to scrubbing the dishes. However, the moment she did she was interrupted was Mistress Anita Lucas the head maid of the royal kitchen. She was a firm woman who took no nonsense.

"Mistress Green. Gather your belongings and come with me." Mistress Anita said.

Mistress Green looked at her in shock. What was going on? Was she being thrown out? Was her work not satisfactory. These were the questions she thought to herself as she gathered her belongings from her small room. She then followed Mistress Anita out of the kitchens and into the castle corridors.

"What is going on. Am I being thrown out? I am sorry for all the plates I have broken." Mistress Green pleaded as she followed close behind Mistress Anita.

"You are not being thrown out. You are being reassigned to a different posting in the castle." Mistress Anita told her.

"What kind of posting?" Mistress Green asked.

"There's a new young lady at Court. Her name is Lady Belle Lacey. Her father has requested that she has a ladies maid. I believe you have a chance at being better at that than you were in the kitchen." Mistress Anita explained.

She was being reassigned to a different job. What a relief. She wasn't getting sacked. Perhaps this job would be much easier for her. Soon she and Mistress Anita went through a different corridor and stopped in front of closed door. Mistress Anita knocked firmly on the door. A few minutes later a young dark haired woman answered.

"Are Lady Belle Lacey?" Mistress Anita asked.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Lady Belle asked.

"Your Father Lord Mauirce sent word to me that you were in need of a ladies maid. Mistress Green here is the most qualified of all my servants. I am sure she will be of good use to you." Mistress Anita explained.

"Oh how wonderful. Do come in Mistress Green. Thank you for your help Mistress Anita." Lady Belle told her as she ushered Mistress Green into her family chambers. 

They then entered her bedchamber which was filled with items scattered around since she had only arrived hours ago.

"For right now place your belongings in here. I will speak to father soon about you lodging in one of the unused bedchambers." Lady Belle explained.

Mistress Green silently nodded and gave her new mistress a small smile. She placed her belongings on her bed and started helping Lady Belle organizing her room. 

While they were in the middle of organizing Lady Belle noticed a book on her bed. She picked it up and started looking through it. Mistress Green saw what she was doing and quickly rushed to her side and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Please don't look at that my Lady. I don't wish of you to think ill of me." Mistress Green told her.

"Think ill of you. Why would I do that?" Lady Belle asked?"

"This book is the reason I was thrown out of the nunnery. It is the book of the reformed faith. I don't want you to think of me as a heretic." Mistress Green explained.

"I would never think of you as that way. I was involved in something similar to this while I lived in France. I was hoping to continue it while I was here." Lady Belle explained.

"Really?" Mistress Green asked.

"Yes. Mistress Green I think you and I are going to be the greatest of friends." Lady Belle told her with a smile.

8 8 8

Scottish Countryside June 1525

Lord David had noticed something was wrong with his wife the moment he saw his wife quickly leave the table. He would have normally not questioned it but the way she had reacted being asked to join King Rumpelstiltskin's court worried him. Was she worried about the King's temper. Most were but his wife was a fearless woman. When Lord David had first met her she was living in a cottage in the Scottish Countryside with her caretaker Johanna. At the time, she had told him that her parents died in a fire in their cottage in England and she and her caretaker moved to Scotland to start a new life. Lord David when he first heard this tale thought that there was more to the story but never questioned it.

However, today after witnessing how Mary Margaret reacted to his news. Lord David decided that it was time to ask for the whole true story. Hopefully Mary Margaret would be willing to talk to him about it.

He noticed that Madame Ariel Fisher his wife's seamstress was with her measuring her for dresses that she would need for court when he entered the room.

"Excuse me my dear but am I interrupting. I can always come back later to speak to you." Lord David asked. He hoped that she would ask him to stay.

"Oh no my love your aren't interrupting anything. Madame Fisher and I finished what I needed." Lady Mary Margaret told him. "You'll be back with the completed version of the gowns in three days Madame Fisher?" she asked

“Ah yes my lady these shouldn’t take too long to finish.” Madame Fisher told her. She then took her leave and left. 

Now with her out of the room this gave him the opportunity to talk to his wife about her odd behavior earlier that day.

"David my dear what's on your mind?" Lady Mary Margaret asked as she moved pack of couple of bedsheets into a traveling trunk.

"I noticed earlier that you were distressed when I brought up the news of King Rumpelstiltskin summoning you to the royal court. Is there anything that is troubling you that you wish to talk about with me?" Lord David asked hoping that she would be honest with him.

"Oh no there is nothing wrong. I was just in shock that's all. There's nothing to worry about." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

Lord David knew that shock wasn't the reason. It had to be something that had happened to her in the past. Lord David knew she never liked to talk about what had happened to her in the past. But she was his wife and he was going to help her.

"Mary Margaret you know you can tell me anything." Lord David told her putting her hands into his. He would listen to her no matter what she revealed to him.

"Very well. But you have to promise not to get mad." Mary Margaret told him.

"I promise" Lord David said back.

Flashback time  
England many years before

Thirteen-year-old Snow White was deeply worried. It was the early days of Queen Regina's reign and England was in civil unrest. Ever since her succession to the throne, traitors were being discovered left and right. Families who did not support the Queen were being slaughtered under the Queen's orders. Snow was deeply worried for her and her parents Lord Leopold and Lady Eva. Her father was in favor of Prince Thomas the pretender. Snow listened intently at the door.

"This is awful Leopold. You swore favor to the pretender over the true Queen. We are now traitors to her majesty. You have not only endangered yourself and I but the life of our child! Lady Eva screamed at her husband. 

"Eva my love you have to understand. Regina is not a true Queen. Prince Thomas the Pretender has raised an Army which marches on to her Palace this moment." Leopold explained.

"He won't find her there as she is on her way here to slaughter us. I cannot bear the idea of Snow having her life cut short because of your selfishness." Eva screamed again.

"If you are so adamant about this matter then hide the child. I'm not stopping you!" Lord Leopold shouted back at her. 

The door to the room opened revealing Snow's mother. Lady Eva looked at her daughter and grabbed the child by the hand and led her to the empty sitting room and locked the door

"Mother what's going on?" Snow asked slightly distressed.

"Sweetheart I need you to get you to safety. Under this window seat is a passage way to the back garden. Go there and go out the woods until you find Johanna's cottage. From there she will be the one to get you to safety." Lady Eva explained,

"Mother please. I don't want to leave you." Snow begged.

"Remember sweetheart do the brave thing and bravery will follow" Eva told her as she motioned Snow to go through passage through the window seat.

Snow followed her mother's orders and followed down the secret passage way. Luckily it lead to the back garden. When she got there, she was in the nick of time because she saw guards bring out her parents and few servants to the Queen. She was too far away for them to see her but she was able to hear them clearly.

"We just found these two. And some of their servants No sign of the child." one of the guards told the young Queen.

"Are you saying that the girl disappeared without a trace. No one knows where she went to?" The Queen asked slightly irritated.

"No My lady none of them will reveal her whereabouts." One of her guards told her.

"Blasphemy. None of you have seen her. Servants of these traitors. If you reveal anything about the whereabouts of this child I will spare your lives." Queen Regina told them.

Still despite the fact they were offered freedom none of them decided to take it and chose to say nothing.

"None of you want freedom. Very well." The Queen sighed. 

"What do you want us to do now your majesty?" Asked her guards.

"Kill them all. No mercy. Then find me Snow White." Queen Regina threatened. 

Not wanting to see them kill her parents or faithful servants. Young Snow White ran into the woods and kept running until she reached Johanna's cottage. She told the woman what had happened and told her that the Queen was looking for her. Johanna hugged the girl sympathetically and promised to take care of her. Within a couple days of the incident they boarded a ship that took them to Scotland. In fear that the Queen would stop at nothing to find her Snow White changed her name to Mary Margaret Blanchard and told everyone she had met that her parents had died in a fire. 

Present Day Scottish Countryside

"And that is why I fear being around a monarch." Mary Margaret explained near tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. I love you very much. And I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Lord David promised her.

But unknown to Mary Margaret. Lord David was hiding something. The Queen his wife had deeply feared would be visiting the Scottish Court within a short amount of time.

8 8 8  
England

That same day

Mistress Zelena Green grimaced as the carriage was going down the bumpy road. She and her father Sir Johnathan were on their way to spend the evening at the Estate of Sir John Walsh along with Prince Hades of Greece. It was mostly to discuss how to play out her coronation and to talk about future wedding plans of the future Queen Zelena and Prince Hades. Mistress Zelena had met the Prince before for short time a few months ago, but hadn’t seem it since. Hopefully everything would go smoothly tonight.

“Daughter wipe that disgusted look off your face. You’re going to be in the company of the Prince in a short time.” Sir Johnathan chided. 

“Of course, father.” Mistress Zelena replied. She hoped that in due process once everything worked out in the next couple of weeks she could somehow get rid of her father. The man was an absolute nuisance to her. 

The carriage went on for a couple of miles. Afterwards, it stopped in front of a somewhat nice country manor. Sir Johnathan and Mistress Zelena soon got out of the carriage and looked around.

“You’d think that the Prince would be living in something more grand than this.” Mistress Zelena commented as she looked at the property in disgust.

“What did you expect daughter, he’s a prince exile living in hiding with a lowly lord. Don’t worry in time his living assets will be grander.

The pair then walked up to the front door and Sir Johnathan knocked. A servant answered and allowed them inside. They were then lead to front room where both Prince Hades and Sir John Walsh were standing in front of the fireplace laughing as the exchanged stories. 

“Sir Walsh and your Highness, Sir Johnathan Green and his daughter are here.” The servant told them.

“Ah thank you Dorothy you are dismissed. Sir Johnathan and our future Queen welcome to my home. I trust that you are both well this evening. His highness and I are honored. Come let us proceed to the dining room. I am sure you are both starving after such a long journey.” Sir John Walsh explained as he motioned them to the dining room where dinner awaited.

Dinner was a rather dull affair for Mistress Zelena as she mostly sat there not saying a word while her father entertained both Sir Walsh and Prince Hades with his old war stories and stories of his romps with the Queen Dowager back when she was a tavern maid. Every so often Mistress Zelena would catch Prince Hades looking at her. He must have noticed her boredom and struck up conversation with both Sir Walsh and Sir Green.

“John my good man you show Sir Green the room where you have all those mementos you have collected on your travels. I am sure he is fascinated by what you have discovered on your quests.” Prince Hades told his sponsor. 

“Right on your highness. Come Sir Green I have collected many items on my travels. I am sure you will be quite fascinated by what I have seen.” Sir Walsh told him as both he and Sir Johnathan left the dining room.

Once those two were out of sight Prince Hades got up from his spot from the table and took a seat in the chair next to Mistress Zelena. The poor woman had been quiet for most of the evening and figured with the two drunken idiots out of the way for now they could at least have an opportunity to talk.

“Ah my lady you have been so quiet for most of the evening. Does my company not amuse you my darling?” Prince Hades teasingly asked as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

Mistress Zelena slightly blushed at his flirting attempts. “No your highness it is just hard to enjoy the evening when the people conspiring to help get you a place on the throne are a bunch of bumbling and drunken idiots.”

“Ah yes I understand my lady but you learn in time that sometimes you need people no matter how stupid they are to help pave your way to success.” Prince Hades explained to her.

“I see but your highness I have no idea what I am going to do. I have no idea how to run a country. Nor do I know how to handle people who seek to destroy me.” Mistress Zelena told him.

“Ah yes I understand my lady but you will learn everything with time. Behind every great Queen is a King who willing to help her. With me by your side nothing will go wrong. Come now let us celebrate to your future success.” Prince Hades reached across the table grabbing a bottle of wine. He then poured it into a goblet which he then passed to Mistress Zelena. 

Mistress Zelena accepted the goblet with a smile and took a drink. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

So you see here I kept most of the original work only adding in a scene at the end. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

To Tame A King  
Chapter 4

London England  
June 17, 1525  
Green Manor

Mistress Zelena Green sat at the window on the window seat in her bedroom reading a book or at least trying to. Her father Sir Johnathan Green was attending to some business downstairs and wanted her out of sight for the time being. 

She spent much of her time thinking back to a couple of nights before back at Sir John Walsh’s Estate. For nearly two hours that night while both her father and Sir John Walsh were off admiring the many items Sir Walsh had collected, both she and Prince Hades sat in the dining room drinking the finest wine talking just about anything. The Prince was far more helpful and useful to her than her own father was. He helped her understand what is was like to be overshadowed by sibling and how living away in hiding gives the opportunity to plan your next move without being discovered. There was no better thing than having it all which was something Mistress Zelena would keep in mind to remember in the future.

As she watched from the window she noticed a couple of men step out the front door and into the carriage. The carriage then went into action and left through the front gate. About twenty minutes later another carriage went through the gates and stopped in front of the manor. A short while later it opened and the first person to step out was Prince Hades himself, followed by Sir John Walsh, and another man who she did not recognize who hard darker hair and darker skin tone than the other two. All three men were greeted by her father who welcomed them inside. A quick knock on the door distracted Mistress Zelena from her thoughts.

“Come in,” Mistress Zelena said.

A servant quickly entered “Milady your father requests you in the drawing room immediately as you have guests.”

Mistress Zelena quickly nodded to the servant and got up. She made sure that her appearance was straightened before heading downstairs. When she entered the drawing room to her father, Prince Hades, Sir John Walsh, and the unknown man all waiting for her.

“Daughter how kind of you to join us.” Sir Johnathan Green told her.

Mistress Zelena chose to ignore him. Instead she decided to focus all her attention on Prince Hades. “It is nice to see you again your highness.” She told him as she curtsied lowly. 

“Anyways daughter this is Master Jafar. He was briefly apart of the Queen’s household I believe he has some useful information that will help us in the future.” Sir Johnathan explained.

“Master Jafar it is a pleasure to meet you.” Mistress Zelena told him as she held out her hand.

“The pleasure is mine milady.” Master Jarfar replied as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

After the brief introductions, the group then sat down and briefly listened to Master Jafar. He had briefly served the Queen for a while. While he had been there any secret passageways that had once been in the castle had been sealed up. Leaving it impossible to enter in secretly. So when the time came for Mistress Zelena to take her place there would have to some battle to get into the palace. Mistress Zelena listened for a while but soon found herself to be very bored with this conversation. 

“Father when do we plan on having my coronation?” Mistress Zelena asked.

“Well daughter at the moment we have it set for June 19th so two days from and we will see how things will progress from there.” Sir Johnathan explained. 

“I am going to assume that is me day we shall march towards the palace and dethrone my darling sister?’ Mistress Zelena replied.

“For right now that is planned for the day after the coronation. Although her majesty and her mother have both been sent letters notifying them of the occasion and informing them of their current situation. They should be receiving those letters sometime today.” Sir Johnathan explained. 

Prince Hades couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That blasted nobody was already ruining the plan before it had even gone through. For all they knew is that the Queen could easily have them arrested tonight and executed before dawn tomorrow. 

“Sir Green you imbecile I know shouldn’t have trusted you in this matter. You have foiled so much by informing them. Your foolishness is going to be the downfall of all of us.” Prince Hades shouted at him.

Sir Johnathan was about to get up and confront the man however, the loud sound of Master Jafar pounding his staff on the floor stopped him from saying another word. 

“Gentlemen we will get nowhere with all this quarrelling. I have served the Queen I know what she is like. She is very slow when it comes to solving issues. Chances are it will take some time for her to act on it.” Master Jafar explained to them.

“Thank you Master Jafar. Your highnesses, and Sir Green I too served the Queen and I can agree that he is right on this matter. We have nothing to worry about right now and everything should be able to go off without any issues in two days’ time.” Sir John Walsh added into his conversation. 

“Quite right. It is time for me to take my leave. My horse is out front. I shall see you all at the coronation in two days’ time.” Master Jafar told them. He then left the Manor riding his horse through the gates. 

Once he was gone everyone else who remained decided it was time to get down to business. 

“Sir John Walsh I need to join me in my study for a little while. I have some information to go over with you. Zelena my dear while I am gone be darling and entertain Prince Hades.” Sir Johnathan explained. He and Sir Walsh then left room leaving both Mistress Zelena and Prince Hades alone. 

“I am terribly sorry your highness about my father. He is such foolish man.” Mistress Zelena told him as she took seat in his lap and put her arms around his neck. 

“No need to apologize to me my darling you can’t help it that you related to that buffoon. I hope you don’t mind but once you have taken over the Palace and we have been married I want to get rid of that man.” Prince Hades explained. 

Mistress Zelena laughed “Why on earth would I mind. You have read my mind I was planning on doing the same exact thing.” She then grabbed his face and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Maybe things would work out for them. 

8 8 8 8 

Queen Regina’s Castle   
That same day

It was mid morning in Queen Regina's castle and so far the day had been normal so far. Although the day was not over yet meaning there was a chance that something exciting could still happen that day. Everyone would have to wait and see. The Dowager Queen Cora was in her chambers tending to one of the potted rose plants she kept in her room. They were difficult to keep tended but they were beautiful. They also reminded her of little hearts making her the Queen of Hearts. A pet name her long departed husband gave her a long time ago.

A knock on her chamber doors disturbed her from the faithful memory she had been thinking of.

"Come in." She said coldly.

The doors opened to reveal Count Sidney Glass carrying a letter.

"Your Grace, this letter arrived a moment ago. The messenger said it was for your eyes only.” The Count explained as he handed her the letter. 

Cora took the letter from the Counts hand with a snatch. "Very well. You are dismissed." She said coldly.

Once Count Glass was out of the room Dowager Cora ripped off the seal and started to read the letter. Her eyes flew open in shock when she found out who it was from.

Dowager Queen Cora of England

Your Majesty it has been so long since we've spoken to each other. You probably don't remember me or choose not to but if your mind is foggy think back to time years ago, before you were Queen. Think back to a time when you were a tavern maid. If this has jogged your memory then you must remember that it is I Jonathan.

I have recently found the daughter you and I conceived so long ago. It may have taken a while but now she has been found. I plan on making her the rightful Queen and dethroning the current wench on the throne. I beseech you to switch your loyalty to Queen Zelena or I will expose your past to all of England and we don't want that to happen.

Sir Johnathan

It was shocking news for Dowager Cora. That blasted man who Cora had spent most of her lifetime trying to forget managed to find a way to get back into her. This time he was using the child she had given up to ruin both her and her daughters throne. How was he able to find her. After the child had been born all those years ago Cora made a trip all the way to Wales to abandon the child in the forest. How did he manage to find her? Now wasn't the time to ask that. How was she going to explain this to Regina.

Before she could even think of a solution Sir Graham Humbert, Queen Regina's Captain of the Guard and her daughter Queen Regina made their way into her chambers without having the decency to knock first.

“Regina you should know that it is impolite to barge into my room and now your influencing your staff to do same thing.” she explained coldly. 

“Mother I don’t have time for your lessons in etiquette. I want you to explain this to me right now.” Queen Regina said as she thrusted the letter into her mother’s hands. 

It read:

Queen Regina of England

I have recently found the true Queen of England. Your sister Zelena. I am planning to have her crowned on early afternoon of June 19th in London. Afterward the next day we shall march onto your castle with an army and take Queen Zelena's rightful throne. Do not resist or there will be consequences. 

Sir Johnathan Green.

“My darling it is very long story…” Dowager Cora began but she was cut off by Queen Regina. 

“Mother you can explain your story to the counsel. Lord Arthur Pendragon has called a meeting because he too has discovered some valuable information. Now would you please follow me we have some matters to discuss.” Queen Regina explained as they left the room in a huff. 

The Castle Corridor

The entire Palace was in a commotion. All the important Lords were being hustled into a meeting room. While those such as Ladies who did not have any rights to sit in were trying to find out some answers. Lady Maleficent, Lady Ursula, and Lady Cruella were at least trying to catch what was going on. Their mistress the Queen had received a letter this morning and she had left the room in a fit of anger. Now the counsel was calling for a meeting and they wanted to know what was going on.

“Hurry up darlings their about to close the doors.” Lady Cruella called back towards the other two as she rushed down the hall.

“Honestly I don’t understand why you two are running. It is undignified.” Lady Maleficent chided once she met up with them. 

Both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella chose to ignore her comments. The trio then proceeded to the door to the Council room but they were stopped by Sir Graham Humbert who was guarding the door. 

“I am sorry but I cannot let you in there. It is not your place.” Sir Graham explained to them.

“I am Lady Ursula Flounder. My father is Lord Flounder he is an important man to the Queen so I demand that you let me in so I can join him.” Lady Ursula explained holding her head up high. She enjoyed using her father as a way to getting what she wanted. 

“Lady Flounder, your father is currently not a court. Her Majesty sent him to Wales a week ago, on a mission. Unfortunately, you cannot go in there.” Sir Humbert explained.

“See I told you we had no chance of getting in there. Now you have wasted our entire time.” Lady Maleficent scolded. She choose to ignore the glare from Lady Ursula. 

“Darlings don’t argue. I believe there is a tree outside that overlooks the Counsel Room. We just need find it and we can see what is going on. Come there isn’t moment to lose!” Lady Cruella exclaimed as she rushed down the hallway. Lady Ursula quickly followed behind her.

Lady Maleficent scowled as she followed slowly behind them. It was going to be a long day for her if she had to put up with their antics. 

The Counsel room. 

All the important Lord’s took their appropriate spots at the long table. Queen Regina took her spot at the head of the long table. While her mother took a seat on the left side right next to her. Once everyone was seated Queen Regina’s main advisor to the counsel Lord Arthur Pendragon took the opportunity to address the counsel.

“My Lords it appears that our Queen’s throne is once again at risk. Your majesty not only have you and your mother the Dowager received word from this man. One of my spies has also uncovered information in this plot.” Lord Arthur explained. 

“Lord Pendragon before we go on with what your unauthorized spy found. My mother the Queen Dowager has some explaining to do. So mother who is this girl?” Queen Regina asked her mother before the Counsel. 

Dowager Cora stood from her seat to address the Counsel. “My Lords and my darling daughter, many years long before my late husband was King or even long before he met me, I was a lowly peasant working in a tavern. The man I was with was a scoundrel and left as soon as he found out I was with child. After the child was born I gave her away so I could start fresh. I never thought this would come back to haunt me.” 

“Thank you for your words mother. Now Lord Pendragon please tell me what your spy has uncovered.” Queen Regina motioned once again for the man to start speaking. 

Lord Pendragon once again stood up and addressed the Counsel. “Your Majesty. My spy who shall remain anonymous is servant for the household of Sir John Walsh. Sir John Walsh for the past three years has been hiding the exiled Prince Hades of Greece in his home. He has spent the past three years paying all of his servants a great deal of money to keep quiet. My Lady I am sure you are aware of the incident that happened ten years ago resulting in the banishment of Prince Hades from his country?”

“Yes, I have heard the stories. My goodness for three years that blasted Sir John Walsh has been hiding a fugitive in my country. Well then he just signed his own death warrant.” Queen Regina replied. 

“That is true my Lady. It appears that for the past couple of years Sir Walsh has been working with Prince Hades to make a plan to dethrone his brother King Zeus of Greece and disinherit his nephew Prince Hercules. They have arranged plans to have Mistress Zelena Green crowned Queen and to marry Prince Hades. They are planning on having her crowned in London in two days time. Your majesty what are we supposed to do about this?” Lord Pendragon asked. 

Outside the Palace

“So Cruella your plan is to climb this tree which gives you a clear view of the counsel room and eavesdrop on this entire conversation by the open window. Have you and Ursula gone mad? I am not getting involved. If you want to risk your lives be my guest but I will have no part in this.” Lady Maleficent told them as she sat down on the stone bench by the tree in a huff. She glared at the two ladies before her. 

“Oh Maleficent why do you always have to be such a killjoy.” Lady Ursula complained. 

“Oh ignore her darling we’re better off without her. Come now give me a boost and I’ll help you up.” Lady Cruella explained. 

Lady Ursula quickly boosted Lady Cruella up to the first branch of the tree. Once she was up she balanced herself so she wouldn’t fall due to the weight of heavy skirts. She then helped Lady Ursula who joined her. Although after climbing a couple of branches Lady Ursula realized she was greatly afraid of heights. 

“Cruella you move on. I’m staying right here.” Lady Ursula called up as she clung to a branch to her dear life. 

“Oh dear you are just as bad as Maleficent. Very well I will continue on by myself.” Lady Cruella called down annoyed by the fact that Ursula chose to chicken out.

Lady Maleficent who was still sitting on the stone bench had pulled out a book to read. She snickered when she heard the other two ladies bickering above in the tree.

Lady Cruella finally reached the branch that was by the window. Feeling triumphed she heaved herself onto the branch that was closest to the window. Only then did she realize that the window was shut and the drapes had been pulled. 

“Ursula darling it’s shut and the drapes are covering the window.” Lady Cruella called down to her feeling defeated.

“I hope you two have learned your lesson. Now tell me ladies how do you plan on getting down from there?” Lady Maleficent called up to them. Laughter threatening to spill from her mouth. 

Back to the Counsel meeting

“Lord Pendragon my plan is that we let the girl be crowned in two days time.” Queen Regina addressed the Lord.

Lord Pendragon and along with everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows. “Your Majesty are you sure that this is the best idea. 

“I am sure Lord Pendragon. Let the little wench think she’s Queen for a couple of hours. By nightfall she and her supporters will reservations awaiting them in the tower.” Queen Regina addressed with a smile on her face as she addressed the counsel of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter is mostly England centered. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember in my old version I referred Keith as the Sheriff of Edinburgh since Nottingham is apart of England. Just thought I would touch base with that.

To Tame A King  
Chapter 5

King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle   
June 18, 1525

King Rumpelstiltskin paced all around his chambers for the past hours. Earlier that day he had received a message from the Sheriff of Edinburgh about that blasted outlaw Robin Hood. Oh how King Rumpelstiltskin hated that man. He had been chasing that man for years. He employed Sheriff of Edinburgh to keep track of his footsteps. However, it always seemed the closer he got to that man the farther away he got from him. A few years ago the blasted thief was caught and locked away sentenced for execution but some how the night before his execution he had managed to escape. However, the mans thievery habits were strange. The man stole from the rich and gave to the poor. What kind of thief did that? King Rumpelstiltskin didn't know and didn't want to.

"Your Majesty the Sheriff of Edinburgh has a arrived." a messenger timidly told him.

In swaggered in the Sheriff of Edinburgh. King Rumpelstiltskin suspected that he had most likely spent the night before at a tavern getting drunk and whoring around but really didn't care to bring the matter up. He was more interested in the whereabouts of the thief he wanted out of this world.

"My king..I have come bringing good and bad news." The Sheriff slurred.

King Rumpelstiltskin chose to ignore the slurring knowing it was a usual thing with him. "Well on with it. I don't have all day."

"The good news is that I spotted Robin Hood in sight in Glasgow. However. I lost track of him and he ran off with the woman I loved Marian. I loved her and was going to ask her father's permission to court her but that bastard rode into town seduced her and then just took her." The Sheriff explained on the verge of tears. He hoped that the King would give him some kind of sympathy. After all he had just lost the woman he loved.

King Rumpelstiltskin however, was not amused by the sob story he had just heard. That blasted thief had escaped again. How could he convince Queen Regina to make an alliance if he couldn't handle the simple task of getting rid of a thief that was ruining his country. Out of anger King Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the Sheriff by the shoulders and slammed him against the stone walls of his chamber to give him a piece of his mind.

"I do not care if you have lost the love of your life. All I care about is that Hood is tracked down and hanged. That man has caused enough trouble in my kingdom for too long now. I command you to focus on the mission I gave you. Now leave and don't come back until Robin Hood is dead. For proof please bring his head so I will know that you have followed orders correctly." King Rumpelstiltskin shouted. Oh how he hated when people crossed him.

"I under-erstand mmy lord. I will try hararder and I swear to bring you his head when I find him. I-I-i won't le-t you down" The Sherrif stuttered.

"Good now get out of my sight and don't come back until Robin Hood is dead." King Rumpelstiltskin threw the man to the ground. He silently laughed to himself when he saw the man cower out of the room in fear. Oh how he loved that he could bring out the fear in people.

The Lacey Chambers

Lady Belle was sitting at the window seat of her and her fathers chambers reading a book while Mistress Green sat across from her in a chair reading her bible. She had been at the Scottish Court for nearly a week now. She and Mistress Green had become close friends while they discussed the reformed faith. Luckily her father had managed to stay out of trouble. Which she was proud of but wondered how long it would be before her father went back to her troublesome ways. But no matter she was proud of what he had done so far.

Since arriving she had met Prince Baelfire the son of King Rumpelstiltskin he was a very kind young man. Since then her father had been encouraging her to get to know him in hope that there could be a possibility of him asking for Belle's hand in marriage. However, Belle had no interest in the prince. She was more intrigued by his father King Rumpelstiltskin. While growing up in France she often heard stories about the cruel King. However, she chose to ignore them. She didn't think of the man as cruel. More like misunderstood was the word for it.

She hoped that within time she would be able to uncover the mystery of the odd behavior of this king.

The opening of the door and her father coming in disturbed her from her thoughts and reading.

"Belle my dear I come bringing some good news from the King." Lord Maurice told her proudly.

"What is it father?" Belle asked

"His majesty has requested to have us dine with him tonight along with another family." Lord Maurice proudly told her.

"That is wonderful news." Belle told him returning her attention to her book.

"It is my dear. Although you should start right now getting ready. Mistress Green make sure my daughter looks breathtaking tonight. She needs to be perfect when we see Prince Baelfire." Lord Maurice told the maid who silently nodded and went back to reading.

Belle sighed. Her father seemed determined to get her to win over Prince Baelfire. This was going to be a long dinner she was sure of it.

Scottish Countryside that same day.

Lady Emma sat in the carriage in disgust as it made it's way towards King Rumpelstiltskin's castle. They had been traveling for two days and already she was tired of it. Oh how she hated the idea of leaving the country home she had spent most of her life in. She would now have to live in world where her reputation was determined by her manners. She would miss the days of dressing as a boy and riding her horse but she had to please her parents because it was her duty.

"Father how long will we have to be here?" Lady Emma asked her father knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"That question is not up to me my dear daughter. Be patient my dear perhaps in time you will find yourself enjoying this new life." Lord David explained to his impatient daughter. He knew that she hated the idea of leaving her old life behind but it wasn't his decision to bring both his wife and daughter to Court.

"When should we arrive my dear." Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"We should be there sometime after noon today. I believe either tonight or tomorrow the King would like us to join him for dinner." Lord David explained.

"Oh how swell." Lady Emma groaned sarcastically.

Lord David choose to ignore his daughters sarcasm. He knew she was unhappy about having to give up her tomboyish behavior but that was apart of life and in time she would have to realize that life was a serious deal in the world that they lived in.

"Emma, perhaps one of these days when I'm not bust with duties to the king I can take you out riding. His majesty has a stable full of fine horses. I know how much you enjoy riding my dear." Lord David explained.

"I'd like that." Emma replied not turning her attention away from the carriage window.

Lord David smiled to himself. At least he was able to do something to make his daughter happy for a short time. 

8

A couple hours later the carriage arrived at King Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Lady Mary Margaret was quite stunned at what she saw. This Castle was grander than any other castle she had seen when she had lived in England long ago. Lady Emma however, was not fazed by it. She was more interested in finding the grand stable her father had told her about.

"Father where is the stable you mentioned earlier." Lady Emma asked.

"I believe it is over there my dear. However, that will have to wait to do that for another We are expected to dine tonight with the King." Lord David told her.

Lady Emma groaned. The day had gotten a whole lot more worse.

8 8 8 8 8

After unpacking everything in the rooms they were given and being introduced to a ladies maid named Mistress Astrid who would serve both his wife and daughter. 

They were lead to the King's dining room with a Page. Lord David was dreading this dinner. Not that he feared the King. He was worried that Emma would do something to offend the man knowing that she such a witty tongue. Luckily his wife had spoken to Emma earlier so maybe things would go according to plan without a hitch.

"My lord I present you Lord David Nolan, his wife Lady Mary Margaret, and their daughter Lady Emma." the Page announced.

"Welcome back to Court Lord Nolan. And it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Nolan and Young Lady Nolan." King Rumpelstiltskin bowed to both ladies.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Lady Mary Margaret curtsied deeply. She had to elbow Emma to do the same.

"I am very happy to be here your majesty." Lady Emma curtsied awkwardly. Oh how she wish she was back home instead of at a stuffy dinner where she was most likely making a fool of herself just by breathing.

"Please be seated. Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter shall be joining us very soon." King Rumpelstiltskin told them.

A few minutes later Lord Maurice and his daughter Lady Belle appeared, Lord Maurice noticed Prince Baelfire wasn't there. It was strange that the crown Prince wasn't at his own father's dinner helping entertain the guests.

"Lord Nolan this is Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Lady Belle. They have recently come here from France. They have been here for nearly a week." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." replied Lord David. He had heard about Lord Maurice before. The man was a cheat. Lord David was going to have to keep an eye on him.

Everyone sat down and ate their meal. There was an awkward silence while everyone at. Finally King Rumpelstiltskin had enough and decided to start a conversation.

"Lady Nolan dearie I've notice from the sound of your voice that you are not from around here?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked slightly interested.

"I'm orginally from England. I came here to Scotland when I was thirteen with my guardian. My parents died in a fire when I was young." Lady Mary Margaret explained

"I see. I am so sorry." King Rumpelstiltskin replied sympathetically as to care. "Lord Nolan, the Sheriff of Edinburgh was here earlier today with news about that blasted thief Robin Hood." he said changing the subject to something more interesting.

"Was he finally caught?" Lord David asked.

"Unfortunately not. Him and his merry men escaped from Glasgow." King Rumpelstiltskin explained through clenched teeth.

"Oh how I wish I with them right now." Lady Emma muttered.

"What was that dearie?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked glaring at the girl.

"I said I hope they catch him soon." Lady Emma told him completely changing what she had said before.

"I've heard of him in France. He sounds like someone in one of my books." Lady Belle replied.

"Oh Belle now is not the time to bring up your books." Lord Maurice chided. "My daughter is always reading your majesty." Lord Maurice told him.

"I see. Lady Belle have you discovered my magnificent library yet?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes I have my lord and I must say that I am quite impressed by it." Lady Belle told him.

"Excellent my dear." King Rumpelstiltskin said and then he returned his attention back to Lord David. "As I was saying before I want that bastard caught and hanged as soon as possible. I don't want Queen Regina coming into a unsafe country when she arrives!" King Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed.

The moment Lady Mary Margaret heard Regina's name mentioned she dropped the spoon she had been holding and glared at Lord David.

Lord David saw that glare and went pale. He would have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have one more quick thing to add. In case anyone is wondering Marian ran away with Robin Hood 4 years before the events of the story. You have to remember that Edinburgh is a drunk so he's likely to mess up his sense of time with all that drinking. 
> 
> I was originally going to rewrite the dinner scene and put Baelfire in there and also make it a bit more entertaining but then I wanted to keep the original meeting scene of Baelfire and Emma.


	7. Chapter 6

To Tame A King   
Chapter 6

King Rumpelstiltskin' Castle  
Later that night  
The Nolan Chambers

Late at night King Rumpelstiltskin's castle was usually a quiet time. Once in a while there could be a romantic tryst going on between lovers but other than that most of the time it was quiet since most people had the good sense to sleep. However, tonight was different than most nights. While everyone else was asleep Lord David Nolan and Lady Mary Margaret were not. After what was revealed during the dinner Lady Mary Margaret wanted answers from her husband even if it meant her husband losing sleep. This was one night Lord David wished Mary Margaret was still in the Country away from all the drama that was going on at Court.

"I can't believe you David! You brought me here without telling me that the Queen that ruined my family is coming here for a visit. What were you thinking?" Lady Mary Margaret fumed at her husband as she paced the front room of their chambers.

"Mary Margaret darling please calm down. This was planned before I even knew what had happened between the two of you." Lord David defended. He knew defending himself wouldn't make his wife any happier. But it wasn't his fault that this was happening. Sure maybe he should have been honest with her from the beginning but he didn't want to worry her. Perhaps if he told her the truth in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess.

"And yet after I told you what had happened all those years ago you still didn't tell me what the King had planned. I had to find out at the dinner table! Do you have any idea how frighted I was to hear that! Maybe if you had been honest with me in the first place I wouldn't be in the distress that I am in right now!" Lady Mary Margaret screamed back.

Thank goodness Emma was a heavy sleeper. If she was hearing what was going on between her parents right now she would be in shock most likely.

"Your blaming me for not being honest that is a big surprise. Your the one who spent most of our marriage hiding who you really are. You lied about your name and how your parents died. And yet here you are blaming me for hiding the truth. I didn't think that the king would discuss the treaty during dinner. How do you think you would have reacted if I had told you what was going on before the King said it?" asked Lord David slightly irritated. This argument was pointless and they weren't getting anywhere with it.

"I only lied to protect myself and my past. You however lied to me because you didn't have the nerve to tell me the truth even though I expressed my feeling to you." his wife explained.

Perhaps his wife was right about what he had done. Perhaps if he had been honest with her in the first place they wouldn't be having argument and they could have been in their bedroom sleeping or making sweet love.

"I am sorry Mary Margaret. I understand that you lied to protect yourself. I should have been honest with you in the first place but I didn't want to upset you. I am sorry about what you had to go through. Let's just go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning." Lord David urged.

However, Mary Margaret would have none of his accepting apology knowing that he would just find another way to distract her.

"You really think you can get your way into bed with me after what you have done. You my good husband are not getting in here tonight. You can sleep in your chair for all I care!" Lady Mary Margaret exclaimed and she stalked off to her bedchamber and slammed the door and locking it as well.

Lord David stared at the door in shock. In all the years they had been married they had never once had such a horrible argument. Perhaps it would have been avoided with telling each other the truth. Lord David didn't know. The only thing he did know is that his wife was angry with him and it was going to be a long night sleeping in his chair.

King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers

It was one of those nights where King Rumpelstiltskin's mind was running a thousand thoughts per second making him unable to sleep. Usually it was normally a issue on his mind that dealt with political aspects that would keep him awake. However, for the first time in so many years it was something completely different. It was thoughts of a woman. Not of Milah the one who had betrayed him with her many lovers but someone else, someone new. Someone he thought would be impossible to love such a monster.

The Lady Belle was the lovely creature he had taken a liking to. She had sparked feelings in him he hadn't felt since he had first met Milah. Which was strange because he thought he had locked those feelings away after Milah had been murdered. He had loved no woman after she had died. Of course he had taken others to bed but they were only objects used to satisfy his lusts. He was the King after all and Kings had needs.

As he sat in his chair with a goblet of wine he thought of the Lady Belle. Her beautiful alabaster skin. The way she looked at him like he was mystery to be uncovered. Somehow she was fascinated by him but how? He was nothing but an old tyrant who had once been a coward. There was no way she could love him and him to love her.

Perhaps asking her to be his mistress would be the best idea. He wouldn't have to feel attraction and it would give him relief to the feeling of lust he had right now. T

The bulge in his tight leather pants was so unbearable right now he knew that it was near time to relieve himself of this madness.

Unlacing his pants he took out his hardened shaft and pumped the hardness with his hand as her thought of the Lady Belle. He had thoughts of fucking her on the table where they had dined this very evening. Oh it had been so long since he had thought of this and so long since he had taken a woman on the table.

"Belle." the King moaned as he continued his act until he released himself with a loud groan. Thankfully no one was around to hear.

He would need to do something about his infatuation soon before it became something he would be unable to handle.

The Palace Corridor - Scotland

In another part of a castle a pair of young lovers were walking hand in hand in the castle corridor after spending the day on an adventure in the woods. These two lovers were Sir Phillip Morris and Mistress Fa Mulan. Although Sir Phillip was betrothed to another he cared nothing about his betrothed and wished to be only with Mulan. But sadly there was no way the betrothal could be revoked. But for the time being Sir Philip chose to ignore the issue and only to focus on the happiness of the present. 

“Phillip what a great way to spend the day. I enjoyed it so much.” Mistress Mulan told him. She had his arm linked with his as they walked through the corridor back to their rooms.

“I am glad you enjoyed it so much my dear. Any day spent with you is surely an adventure.” Sir Phillip replied.

Mistress Mulan opened her mouth to say something. But before she could say anything a shrill unpleasant voice spoke up. 

“So Sir Morris you would rather spend time with this foreign whore than your own betrothed.” The voice belonged to Lady Aurora Briar the betrothed of Sir Phillip. She stood several feet away with her hands on her hips with a frown on her face. She was about to march right up to the pair but was stopped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Daughter I would appreciate if you would not cause a fight this time of night. Let me speak to him. Rose take our daughter back to our chambers. I will be there soon after I have a chat with Sir Phillip.” Lord Stefan Briar told both his wife and daughter.

Once Lady Rose and Lady Aurora left both Sir Phillip and Mistress Mulan were left alone with Lord Stefan. Sir Phillip had a feeling this would not end well. 

“Mulan go back to our chambers I will join you in a moment.” Sir Phillip told her. 

“I’m not leaving you alone with that man. I will stay.” Mistress Mulan told him boldly. She wanted to protect him. 

“I command you to go now. Lock the door and don’t answer to anyone. I promise I will be back.” Sir Phillip commanded. He hoped she would listen.

Not wanting to start a fight Mistress Mulan obeyed and left. Sir Phillip was now left alone with Lord Stefan. Sir Phillip had a feeling that this would not end well. 

“Sir Morris as you recall as a boy after my daughter was born your father and I proposed that both you and my daughter would wed. Aurora is sixteen and for the past two years she has been ready to marry you. Yet you make no effort to marry her and spend your time parading around a woman who resides in your chambers. Have you no sense of shame?” Lord Stefan asked. 

“Lord Briar with all respect I do not wish to marry your daughter. I don’t care what you think. I will do whatever it takes to break out of this contract. If you have any issue with this you can kill me now.” Sir Phillip told him boldly.

Lord Stefan laughed. “Kill you why on earth would I do that. I am here to propose a deal with you. Aurora’s birthday is at the beginning of August and she will be seventeen. If by that time she turns seventeen and you are still with that woman I will dissolve the contract and you will be free. However, if before August you find yourself free of that woman I expect that you will marry Aurora. Do we have a deal?”

Sir Phillip thought for a moment. Lord Briar propose a simple deal. He decided he would take it. 

“We have a deal Lord Briar.” Sir Phillip told him.

“Excellent. I bid you goodnight.” Lord Stefan told him. He then walked down the opposite way to his chambers

Sir Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. That had worked better than he thought. He couldn’t wait to tell Mulan. He was about to walk away to go back to his chambers when he was interrupted by another person. It was Lord Victor Whale rushing through the corridor. From the looks of his appearance he was very disheveled as his hair was everywhere and his breeches were untied.

“Phillip my good man let me tell you of my night. I spent the evening with these two serving wenches who had me tied to a bed…” Lord Victor explained but was cut off because Sir Phillip managed to runaway before he could explain anymore.

Once Phillip made it back to front of his chambers door he unlocked the door and went inside. Inside Mistress Mulan was pacing in the sitting room in front of the fireplace. She was relieved when she saw Phillip. She ran and embraced him. 

“Oh Phillip I am so glad you are okay. What did he say to you?” Mistress Mulan asked 

“He explained the betrothal contract between me and his daughter. He said if we do not marry before her next birthday he will dissolve it and we can finally be together as man and wife.” Sir Phillip explained. 

“I see maybe I can convince the Prince to do something for us that might be quicker.” Mistress Mulan explained .

“You can try but I think Lord Stefan’s plan is the best. August is not that far away. By that time things be normal and then you and I can be married. Come now let us go to bed.” He told her. They then left and went into his bedchamber.

England that same night  
Queen Regina's Palace

Many miles away from Scotland an individual in England was having a sleepless night. Queen Regina never had issues sleeping but tonight everything was odd. Maybe it was fact that soon she would be meeting a man that would be her possible husband or it was the fact that tomorrow was the day she planned on arresting her half-sister and her followers for treason. However, there was someone in her life she still pined over even though he had been dead for so many years.

Her first love Daniel. He was one of the stable boys. Even though it was quite scandalous for Princess Regina hadn't cared.

The thought of Daniel made Queen Regina leave her warm bed and tread across the cold stone floor to her wardrobe. In the back behind all the fine gowns there was portrait of her lost love. She took it out and hugged it closely to her chest.

"I miss you so much my sweet Daniel." she said tears running down her face.

She wanted to marry him and her father would have possibly allowed it if she had convinced him. If only her mother hadn't been the first of the two to find out. When Queen Cora had discovered the affair she had ordered an executioner to cut off his head for high treason.

Queen Regina never knew the reason why but she knew someone had betrayed her secret to her mother at the time. She didn't know who but over time after it happened she thought about it and one person came to her mind. That traitorous little Snow White.

She knew it had to have been Snow White. Because one night while she and Daniel were together in the stables someone had seen them. Regina hadn't gotten a really good look at the person but she knew it had to be Snow White. She confronted the little girl and the girl did promise Regina not to stay anything. However, the little chit went back on her word and blabbed her secret out to Queen Cora and then her mother arranged to have her beloved killed.

Shortly after the killing of her love. Little snow and her parents left court. She later found out it was because they favored the pretender Prince Thomas. Her father King Henry could have cared less. However, Regina knew the only way she could get rid of Snow White and her family is if she slaughtered people who favored the pretender but couldn't do that if her father was alive.

She sought help from Count Sidney Glass to help kill her father. Count Glass used his connections to have deadly snake brought into the Palace. By night fall Count Glass went into the King's room and released the snake. He watched as it bit the King killing him in the process. Then he put the snake back in the box so it couldn't be identified. By morning King Henry was dead and Princess Regina was now Queen and her first act was to get rid of the little girl who had betrayed her.

The night she went to White Manor she had high hopes to getting rid of Snow White. However, he guards only brought her the girls parents and servants. She searched the manor and found no sign of the girl. However, she had gotten back at the girl by killing the people she loved the most.

Coming back to the present Queen Regina kissed the portrait and put in back in it's hiding place. She then climbed back into bed hoping sleep would overtake her soon as tomorrow was going to be a long day for her. 

The Castle Corridor -England

Outside the Queen’s rooms in the dark corridors laughter was heard through the halls. The Queen’s ladies-in-waiting had returned from a night out that had consisted of drinking and gambling after their Queen had decided to go bed. Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella were skipping and giggling from drunkenness down the corridor while Lady Maleficent followed behind them taking slow ladylike steps. While she too had joined in with them on the drinking she was not as drunk as the other two.

“Ursula and Cruella please quiet down otherwise you’re going to wake up the entire palace.” Lady Maleficent called out to them.

But it was no use as both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella chose to ignore her. They continued carrying on Until a shrill and angry voice had called out.

“Good heavens can’t a former Queen get a decent night of sleep in her own castle. For a moment I thought I was under attack. Instead I find three drunken wenches parading around like a bunch of tavern maids. Do you have any idea what time it is!” Dowager Cora shouted as she emerged outside from her bedchamber. She was wearing a dressing gown over her nightgown and had a lit candle in her hand. She was very angry to have been awoken from her slumber.

“Yer majesty my darling wes were only havin fun ole time….” Lady Cruella slurred her words. 

“Wes wernt hurtin nobody.” Lady Ursula slurred out.

“What they are trying to say is that they only wanted to have some fun tonight. I do apologize for their behavior.” Lady Maleficent explained to her. Although she was apart of their shenanigan’s Lady Maleficent was considered to be the intelligent and responsible one of the little dysfunctional trio.

“I see. Lady Maleficent I will let this go. But I suggest you get these two to beds otherwise they can sober up in the dungeon of the Tower of London. Do I make myself clear?” Dowager Cora asked. 

“You make yourself perfectly clear.” Lady Maleficent told her.

“Perfect now I suggest that you all go to bed now in quiet manner. Goodnight.” Dowager Cora told them as she slammed the door to her chambers. 

Afterwards, the ladies quietly went down the corridor back to their bedchambers. Front there they undressed and crawled into bed. Praying that tomorrow that wouldn’t wake up with any hangovers from the events before. 

The Green Residence  
London England  
That same night

In another part of the country another "Queen" was having a sleepless night. Mistress Zelena was dressed in her nightgown pacing back and forth in her bedchamber. She was much too anxious to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day for her. Her father was currently out with Sir Walsh, Prince Hades, and several others going over the official plans for tomorrow. Although this sleepless night did render some questions.

She wondered why her own mother had abandoned her. Her father said he had been off fighting a war surrounding the time after she was conceived and born. He said during that time her mother had most likely seen a man of royal decent who she wanted for herself. Knowing full well that man would never accept her illegitimate child so her only option was to give her child away to a faraway peasant couple in Wales.

Her life with her adoptive parents wasn't so bad. Up until a few years back she thought she was there natural daughter. Her adoptive mother was the sweetest woman on earth. Sadly, the woman had passed from a epidemic of illness several years back. Her adoptive father was a good man until her mother had died. He had turned his attention to the bottle. He was the one who had revealed that Zelena was not their daughter. Shortly after that she left her father and decided to start her own life. She moved to another village where she earned her place as a trusted midwife.

She spent most of her years there a happy woman. However, a few months back recently a man rode into her village. This man Sir Johnathan had revealed that he was his father and he had spent the last several years of his life trying to find his only child. He also told her that her mother was currently the Dowager Queen of England and her sister was Queen. However, he was wishing to get back at the Queen Dowager for giving away his only child. His plan was to dethrone the current Queen and place her as the new Queen.

Mistress Zelena had been wary of his plan at first but he assured her that all would work out. However, assurance from the wonderful Prince Hades who she had feel head over heels for proved that she could do just about anything. After all she had spent most of her life not knowing who she really was. She deserved to be the one sitting on the throne of England. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts

"Come in." Zelena replied.

The door opened and in walked in Sir Johnathan. He had just come back from important business that concerned Zelena's future on the throne.

"Father what did you find out while you were gone?" Zelena asked as she stopped her pacing. 

“We have secured all the plans for your coronation tomorrow morning. For post of the day you shall be paraded through the streets of London. From there we shall work on dethroning the current queen.” Sir Johnathan explained.

"Wonderful." Zelena told him.

"Prince Hades sent back a gift with me to give to you." he told her. He then handed her a medium sized velvet box.

Zelena took the box and carefully lifted the lid off the box. When she did she saw the most beautiful crown her had ever seen. The bottom was lined with the whitest pearls she had ever seen. While along with middle there were dark green emeralds. Prince Hades must of have had it made to match the necklace her father had given to her. 

It is quite beautiful father I will be sure to thank him." She said not taking her eyes off the crown.

"It is what you shall wear tomorrow when you are announced as Queen. When you are officially crowned once that current Queen is gone you shall have one much more grander than this. Now get some sleep my dear. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sir Johnathan explained. He then left the room to get some sleep for the day to come.

Once he was gone Zelena placed the crown back into the box. Smiling she blew out the candle in her room and got into bed. Tomorrow things would be turning out wonderful for her and she would be claiming the life she deserved to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up getting a little long with the extra scenes I added. But nevertheless I hoped you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up this chapter mostly takes place in England.

To Tame A King  
Chapter 7

England  
Queen Regina's Castle  
June 19, 1525 Mid-Morning

It was the day of her half-sisters so called coronation and would be the day that blasted girl found herself to be the newest resident of the tower. Queen Regina knew she should put a stop to this before it happened but let the poor girl have something to remember while spending her remaining days in the tower. 

Although it was on this day there were a few people who did have a problem with Queen Regina allowing this to happen. Though those who did decided to keep their mouth shut. However, there was one person in particular who wasn’t afraid to say something and that was her mother Dowager Cora. 

“Daughter I can’t believe that you are still allowing this to happen. Have you lost all your common sense? Your father and I worked so hard so you could achieve all this and you’re just going to ruin all of my work just to play a practical joke.” Ranted the Dowager Cora who was red in the face.

They were currently standing in the sitting room of Queen Regina’s chambers. Luckily no one of importance was around to witness Dowager Cora’s rant well unless you count Lady Maleficent, Lady Ursula, and Lady Cruella who were sitting at a table in the corner pretending to play a game of cards but were just eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“You know I’ve never actually seen the Dowager this angry before.” Lady Cruella whispered to Lady Ursula.

“I heard the last time she got this angry she actually ripped out the heart of the person she was angry at and they were still alive as she held the heart in her hands.” Lady Ursula whispered back.

“Will both of you drop these tales. I can assure you that never happened.” Lady Maleficent snapped at them.

Luckily for them Queen Regina and Dowager Cora didn’t hear the whisperings going on. 

“Mother quiet down. I can assure you I know what I am doing.” Queen Regina told her.

“Really because from the way it looks you’re just going to let in happen and wait a few hours before you take any action. You never know they could just change their minds and march right on over here right over the coronation.” Dowager Cora explained.

“Mother I have a copy of the plans that were confiscated from Sir John Walsh’s Estate so I know nothing can go wrong. I also have Lord Arthur Pendragon and Sir Lancelot du Lac watching over the things in London in disguise. They will quickly send a messenger if thing change.” Queen Regina explained. 

Dowager Cora was about to open her mouth to say something but a knock on her door prevented her from doing so.

“Come in.” Queen Regina told them.

The doors opened to reveal both Count Sidney Glass and Sir Graham Humbert. As soon as both men entered they bowed as they approached the Queen. 

“Ah Count Glass and Sir Humbert how nice of you to join us. Sidney I trust you have drawn up those important documents for me?” Queen Regina asked.

“I have what you asked for. Here you are your majesty.” Count Glass told her as he handed her the small stack of parchment paper which was written up as arrest warrants.

Queen Regina took the papers from and sat down at the small writing desk. She then took out a quill and dipped it into ink. 

“Mistress Zelena Green to be arrested on the late hours of June 19, 1525 will remain alive until I decide what will become of her, the same goes to Sir Johnathan Green and to Prince Hades of Greece. Sir John Walsh, Master Jafar, Lord Gregory Mendell, and his wife Lady Tamera Mendell are to be arrested and executed as soon as they are at the tower.” Queen Regina explained as she signed each of the warrants. She then started on a letter to King Zeus of Greece.

To Your Majesty King Zeus of Greece

Your Majesty

As you recall your brother the disgraced Prince Hades of Greece mysteriously vanished three years ago without ever sending a word to you. 

I have recently found out he has been hiding out in England for three years without my knowledge. He has also been involved in a traitorous plot against my throne on June 19, 1525. I have had him arrested and he is being kept in the tower. I will keep him there until I receive word from you on what you want to become of him.

Her Royal Majesty Queen Regina of England

“Sir Graham Humbert this here is a letter for His Majesty King Zeus of Greece. Give it to the nearest messenger and tell him to set out immediately for Greece. Here are the arrest and death warrants of these traitors. Count Glass and Sir Humbert you are dismissed. Sir Humbert I expect to see you later tonight once the deed has been done.” Queen Regina explained as she handed Sir Humbert the important documents. 

Both Count Sidney Glass and Sir Graham bowed to the Queen and then left the room. 

“Well daughter it seems I do hope you know what you are doing and everything plays our correctly in the end.” Dowager Cora told her. She then left the room before she could even get a response from Queen Regina. 

8 8 8 8

London  
That same day

London was very busy and filled with people that day. Although the coronation had not taken place yet already people were crowding to get a good view. It was this event that two of the Queen’s Courtiers found themselves to be amidst the town in disguise just to make sure nothing would go wrong or cause of change in plans. 

“Arthur my good man please tell me you are sure that this is going to go according to plan. What if something changes?” Sir Lancelot Du Lac asked his old friend.

“Lancelot my good friend we have nothing to worry about. My informant gave me useful information from the plans that Sir John Walsh had brought up. I’ve met Sir Walsh before he always goes with his first plan but unfortunately, he is not to bright when it comes to hiding his information.” Lord Arthur Pendragon explained. 

Sir Lancelot was about to reply but was interrupted by a feminine voice.

“Master Pendragon it is honor to run into you here.” Replied the lady she was wearing a dark cloak with a hood that covered her face. She then lowered her hood which revealed that it was she Mistress Dorothy Gale, Lord Arthur’s trusted spy.

“Ah Mistress Dorothy how pleasant to see you here. Which of the traitors are her yet? Did anyone follow you here.” Lord Arthur asked. 

“No Sir no one followed me. Sir Walsh, Prince Hades, and the others are here. I believe Mistress Green and her father should be arriving soon. Come follow me and I will show you where they are.” She explained. She then lifted the hood to her cloak to conceal her face. She then lead them through the crowd.

“Lord Pendragon and Sir Du Lac right over there near the gates of the tower you will see Sir Walsh, Lord and Lady Mendell, and Master Jafar. The man standing to right of Sir Walsh is Prince Hades of Greece.” Mistress Dorothy explained.

“My goodness exile has treated him well.” Sir Lancelot commented.

“That it has. But by the end of today that comfort will end when he finds himself the newest resident of the tower.” Lord Arthur replied. 

8 8 8 8 

Mistress Zelena sat quietly in the carriage that she and Sir Johnathan occupied as it went towards the center of London. Today was the day she was being crowned Queen. Well Queen in name that is. Until her father and his followers executed their plan to get Queen Regina dethroned. She was certainly dressed for the part she was wearing light green gown lined with gold at the skirts, with brown ermine on the sleeves, and pearls along the top of the bodice. It would match well with her emerald pendant and the crown that would be placed upon her head.

"Zelena put a smile on your face. You’re going to be crowned Queen today." Sir Johnathan scolded when he saw the frown on her face. 

"Sorry. How long will this take?" She asked. Not that it mattered. Even after they would get home there would still be Queen business going on.

"For most of the afternoon my dear. Tonight we will be entertaining guests at home. Remember darling you are going to be Queen. Get used to all of this attention." Sir Johnathan explained.

A half hour of so later they reached their destination. They stepped out of the carriage and onto a blue carpet that would lead them to the tower entrance where she would be Queen. She was relieved to see Prince Hades standing up by the entrance. As she walked she kindly smiled to those who were standing to the side watching her. She made sure that the scowls some people had for her did not bother her.

Soon she reached the entrance of the tower where she was greeted by a priest. He handed her the orb and Scepter which she took willingly. She then kneeled down towards the crowd while the priest spoke the words as he placed the crown upon her head.

"People of England I give you Queen Zelena of England and Lady of Ireland. May god save the Queen" The Priest said as he blessed the crown.

"God save the Queen." the crowd repeated.

Once they were done. Zelena stood up. She held her head up proudly as she looked over the crowd who all had their eyes on her.

"Good people of England I am most humbled to be your Queen. I promise you all that once Queen Regina is gone I shall rule over you faithfully. Maybe god have me reign for a long time and may peace come to our country." Zelena spoke to the crowd of London.

The crowd cheered after she spoke. They knew that with their new Queen brighter days would come to them or so they thought. In reality their joy would be short lived because in the hours to come darkness would come over to them.

Several hours later  
The Green Residence 

After being presented all over London Zelena was finally glad to be home again. Although events were from over as she would now have to sit through dinner with her idiot father and supporters. But luckily Prince Hades was there so it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Dinner was a rather full and boring affair. Sir Johnathan was mostly conversing of how he couldn’t wait to humiliate the Dowager Queen, while Master Jafar, Sir Walsh, and Lord and Lady Mendell were talking about getting revenge on Queen Regina. It was at that moment that Mistress Zelena and Prince Hades of Greece decided to abandon the dinner and found themselves sitting in the drawing room. 

“So how does it feel to be Queen my darling?” Prince Hades asked as he sat in the chair across from her enjoying a goblet of wine.

“It feels wonderful but I will feel better once tomorrow is over. After that I will be at peace.” Mistress Zelena told him. 

“That you will be my darling. Zelena my darling there is something I would like to ask you…” Prince Hades was trying to say something but loud noises outside had interrupted them.

Both Mistress Zelena and Prince Hades rushed out of the drawing room to see what was going on. They were greeted by the sight of Guards wearing Queen Regina’s livery and the sounds of her father shouting at the men. 

"Who are you and how dare you barge into home of our Queen!." Sir Johnathan yelled.

"Hold your tongue. We have come to put an end to your treason. Sir Johnathan Green, you, your daughter, your supporters, and his highness Prince Hades of Greece are hereby arrested on the high charge of treason. You shall be taken to the tower and will remain there until a decision is made about your future." Sir Humbert spoke.

Guards surrounded the men and Zelena. They were lead out of the house and into the streets where a crowd of people were watching. They were hustled into separate carriages and taken down the road towards the Tower of London.

About an hour or so later. They reached the tower. Earlier today Zelena had been here crowned as Queen. Now she was coming here as a prisoner. She was hustled out of the carriage and into the court yard.

"I demand to know where you are taking me." Zelena demanded as she was led through the Courtyard by Sir Humbert.

"You shall reside in the chambers of the tower until the Queen decides what to do with you. You will not correspond with your father or any of your supporters. A guard will be posted at your door at all times and you are not to leave. Enjoy your stay Madame." Sir Humbert explained as he pushed her into the chamber she would be staying in.

"You cannot leave me here. I am the Queen and I will not be treated so unfairly. Do you hear me. Do you?" Zelena yelled through the barred window of the door as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the long awaited meeting of Emma and Baelfire


	9. Chapter 8

To Tame A King   
Chapter 8

Scotland  
King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
June 25, 1525

It had been nearly a week since the dispute that had taken place that night between Lord David and Lady Mary Margaret. Since the dispute the once happy couple had decided to avoid each other when they were alone but acted happy when they were around people of the court. For nearly every night Lord David had still been banned from his and Mary Margaret's bedchamber and had spent those several nights sleeping in his chair in the front room. He hoped that his wife would forgive him soon or one of these mornings Emma would ask why he was sleeping there instead of in bed with her mother.

One morning though after being at Court for nearly a week Lady Emma decided she would visit the stables. Her father did promise to take her himself but the man had been so caught up in business with the King that he had completely forgot. So she decided rather than wait for her father to take her she would go by herself besides she always had the best adventures alone. That morning she dressed in the usual boys clothing and made her way out of her families chambers. While walking through the front room she noticed her father sleeping in a chair by the fire. She would have woken him up to ask why but really didn't care at the moment.

After leaving her families chambers she raced through the corridor hoping to avoid anyone she might pass. It was still early in the morning so it was doubtful anyone else would be awake. However, fate intervened when she collided with someone carrying a large amount of books. Both Lady Emma and the stranger with the books fell to the ground.

My goodness. I am so sorry," Lady Emma told the person as she helped gather up the books that were dropped.

"Oh no it's quite alright. I shouldn't have been wandering around the castle with so many books." The familiar stranger known as Lady Belle Lacey replied. Taking an interest as she eyed Lady Emma's choice in clothing.

"It is my fault. I for one shouldn't have been running through the palace like a thief running from the guards. Lady Emma told her.

"Whatever your reason may be. Thank you for helping me. I must return these to royal library. Have nice time with your ride." Lady Belle told her and walked the opposite way to the library bidding good farewell to Lady Emma.

Lady Emma continued her dash out of the palace without even thinking to why the Lady Belle was carrying so many books to the library. She finally made her way outside and all the way to the royal stables. Usually Sir Leroy, the riding master of the stables would have been there to help saddle a horse but since no one was awake it was up to Lady Emma to saddle her own horse which was no issue for her. However, if her parents had been around that would have berated her for sneaking a horse out of the King's stables. But since they weren't Lady Emma mounted the horse and galloped out of the Palace grounds and into the Scottish countryside.

Scottish Countryside

Lady Emma knew not waiting for her father to take her riding was a fantastic idea. The King's horses were wonderful and fast horses. After nearly galloping through the countryside for nearly two hours Lady Emma decided it would be best to stop at an apple orchard to let the horse rest and regain some of his strength.

Dismounting the horse Lady Emma grabbed her canteen out of her saddlebag and walked over to the pond leaving the horse to enjoy some apples the covered the ground. She thought that this part of Scotland was beautiful and was blessed that she had taken the time to defy and parents and ride over. She was almost glad that she had come to Court.

However, the sound of hooves took her out of her thoughts. She looked over in the direction where the sound was coming and saw that a hooded stranger was stealing her horse. No scratch that stealing the horse that she had stolen from the King's stables. Knowing that she would be in deep trouble if she did not return with the horse she took off from the pond and ran after the stranger with the horse

After running after the stranger for nearly five minutes Lady Emma realized she wasn't getting anywhere. She decided that the apples on the ground would be her best option at stopping this stranger. Picking up a couple of apples that had fallen off the ground Lady Emma threw them as hard as she could towards the thief.

"How dare you steal that horse... that I stole!" Lady Emma shouted as she threw the apple towards the strangers head

The impact of the apple was so strong that the stranger fell to the ground from the horse. The horse continued to run in the opposite direction. Lady Emma marched right up to the stranger to give them a piece of her mind.

"How dare you steal that horse. Do you have any idea how much trouble I am going to be in if I don't return him." Lady Emma fumed as she moved her foot to kick the stranger but stopped when the stranger removed the hood of his cloak

"I believe you will be in more trouble if word gets out that you assaulted the Prince of Scotland while attempting to get back a horse you stole from the King." the handsome stranger revealed as Prince Baelfire gloated while looking gleefully at the dumbfounded Lady Emma.

Lady Emma was in shock. She had stolen the King's horse and assaulted his son all in one morning. She was bound to burn in hell or worse hang at the gallows.

"Your Highness I am in deep regret for what I have done. I will take the blame with whatever your father may choose to do with me." Lady Emma replied calmly. She would not lose her composure with the Prince.

Prince Baelfire thought for a moment. He would help this young lady get his fathers horse back. He would not want such a young beauty to have her life cut short due to some silly mistake she had chosen to make. Besides it was the noble thing to help damsels in distress.

"No need for that my dear. We shall find the creature and bring him back. Come my lady we must hurry." Prince Baelfire beckoned. And they started walking in the direction that the horse had gone in.

King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

That same morning before the meeting

It was early morning and King Rumpelstiltskin sat alone in his office going over the agenda that would be discussed at today's counsel meeting. The issue would be the bastard sister of Queen Regina. A week before the girl appeared in London and was crowned the unofficial Queen. There were also plans made to overthrow the current Queen but none of those had gone through since the girl was arrested that same day.

King Rumpelstiltskin thought about how he would handle this matter. Should he allow Queen Regina to keep the girl alive. No that would be a mistake. If the girl was kept alive that would cause the people of England to fight over loyalties. There would be no chance of securing a proper alliance that would hold if the girl was kept alive.

This was a complicated matter that would have to be discussed with the Counsel with great care. Thankfully they would have all the time to get it discussed.

Deciding that worrying about the meeting would get him nowhere King Rumpelstiltskin decided to get up from his desk and stand at his window to admire the lovely morning view. When he looked out he saw something even lovelier. He spotted Lady Belle Lacey walking around the gardens reading a book as she walked.

Since the dinner nearly a week ago he had not had the chance to have a moment alone with her. He had been swamped with duties that it had been impossible to do so. However, he was always thinking about her. Ever since that night he had touched himself to the thought her he knew he wanted her, He just didn't know how to approach her.

He would have to find a way to be alone with her even if it was only for a few moments. He would love to have a conversation with just the two of them around with no idiot father or adviser to interrupt them while going so. He knew that she liked to read perhaps they could start with that.

It was something that would have to work.


	10. Chapter 9

To Tame A King   
Chapter 9

King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
That Same Morning  
The Nolan Chambers

Lady Mary Margaret Nolan awoke in her bedchambers alone the seventh morning in a row. She knew deep down she should have forgiven her husband by now but there was something that caused her not to. Since then they had ignored each other when alone in each others company. Putting those thoughts in the back of her head she got out of bed and had Mistress Nova Astrid dress herself for the day. She then left the bedroom and went into front room. Luckily Lord David was already gone. She then knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Emma dear are you awake." Lady Mary Margaret called from the other side.

There was no answer. Lady Mary Margaret knew her daughter was usually a heavy sleeper so there was a chance that she was still asleep and did not hear her mother knocking. So Lady Mary Margaret decided to open the door and enter her daughter's bedchamber. When she entered she was in shock to see her daughter's bed empty and her cloak gone.

"Oh Emma where did you go." Lady Mary Margaret said to herself. It really made her nervous when her daughter left without telling her. Who knows where she could have gone and knows if she was okay or not.

Lady Mary Margaret then decided that it would be best to find someone who might know about her whereabouts. Perhaps she was just hiding to get on her parents nerves even though she was far to old for that. Whatever the reason maybe Lady Mary Margaret prayed that her daughter didn't disobey her father's orders about waiting to riding without him.

Walking down the corridors Lady Mary Margaret surveyed every possible nook and cranny where her daughter could be hiding. Sadly she didn't see her there. Luckily one of maids the Ella was around. Maybe she had seen Emma.

"Ah Ella have you by any chance seen my daughter the Lady Emma recently?" Lady Mary Margaret asked the young woman.

"Oh I saw her about a few hours running through the corridor like a mad woman. She ran into the Lady Belle causing a ruckus with all the books the Lady Belle was carrying." Ella explained.

"I see. Did you by any chance see what my daughter was wearing." Lady Mary Margaret asked out of curiosity. If she was wearing men's clothing is was a good possibility that she had gone out riding.

"Oh yes I did my lady. She was dressed in men's clothing. If you ask me she was most likely going riding. You may want to have a talk with her about dressing in clothing of the opposite sex." Ella told her.

"I see. Thank you." Lady Mary Margaret told the young woman.

After bidding farewell to the young woman. Lady Mary Margaret made her way out of the castle. She crossed the courtyard and went straight to the stables where she met up with Sir Leroy the master of the stables.

"Lady Nolan. What can I do for you today?" Sir Leroy asked.

"Has my daughter the Lady Emma been by here is the last couple of hours?" Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"I have not seen her. However, when I arrived to the stables this morrow I noticed that one of the King's horses was gone. If you ask me she must have been the one sneaked the horse out. If I see her come back I will let you know my lady.

"Thank you Sir Leroy for your help." Lady Mary Margaret said to him and walked back from the stables and back into the castle.

Still that same morning  
The Scottish Countryside

Lady Emma Nolan and Prince Baelfire had been searching for the horse for nearly an hour and still had not found the creature. Lady Emma kept positive that they would find the horse before anyone noticed it was missing. Since they started the search Lady Emma and Prince Baelfire had not said a single word to each other.

"So where have you been these past few days? Your were not at dinner several nights ago." Lady Emma asked. She hoped it would break the awkwardness between the two of them. Yet she felt she was making a fool of herself for asking.

"That is my business my dear but since you seem harmless I'll have you know I was helping an old friend out. I knew my father would not approve so I left without telling him. My father is a busy man. He does not need to know everything that goes on in my life." Prince Baelfire explained.

"I see . Who is this friend. It is someone he does not approve of?" Lady Emma asked. She knew she was getting nosy by asking but knowing details of everyone's personal life was something she was good at.

"My father has sort of a rough and long history with this friend. One thing I would like to know is why you took one of my father's horses out for a ride without permission." Prince Baelfire asked.

"Before my family and I arrived at court my father promised he would take me riding. Well he has been so busy that I grew tired of waiting so I decided I would go riding on my own. I should have known it would have been a mistake." Lady Emma explained

"Don't worry we all make mistakes my dear. Luckily for you the tracks are very clear. So we should be finding the horse soon." Prince Baelfire told her.

They followed the tracks for a while longer. When they were getting near Lady Emma noticed smoke is the air. Was someone camping out in the woods? Was it someone dangerous? Lady Emma knew she shouldn't be scared but it was always good to be cautious. They kept on walking until a large bearded man stopped them pointing a bow an arrow towards them.

"Stop who goes there?" the bearded man asked.

"It is me Prince Balefire, Little John and I have brought a friend along too. We come in peace." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Oh Baelfire it's wonderful to see you again. Robin, Baelfire is here!" Little John exclaimed as he gave the Prince a big bear hug.

"Baelfire my good friend welcome back. Did you by any chance lose a horse from your fathers stables? Who is your lovely Lady friend?" the valiant thief asked.

"This is Lady Emma Nolan one of the Courtiers of my father's royal court. Lady Emma this my friend Robin Hood and his band of merry men." Prince Baelfire explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Emma." Robin Hood bowed.

"This is the friend your father hates? How on earth did you two become friends?" Lady Emma asked. She was confused that a Prince would be friends with a notorious thief.

"A couple of years ago King Rumpelstiltskin had me arrested for thievery. The night before I was to be executed Baelfire broke me out of my cell and led me to safety. 

Since then Baelfire has been a loyal secret friend to me and my group of merry men." Robin Hood explained.

"Yes and since then I've made sure that they are safe from the wicked Sheriff of Edinburgh." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Indeed he has. Before you and his highness make your journey back to the castle would you be interested in joining us for breakfast. My wife Marian is a wonderful cook?" Robin asked. He pointed over to where a young woman was standing by black cauldron. A samll boy of about three was hanging onto her skirts.

"We would but we need to get back before anyone notices the horse gone." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Ah yes of course. Safe travels my good friends. Feel free to stop by anytime." Robin told them bidding them a fond farewell.

King Rumpelstiltskin's Office  
That same morning

Lord David Nolan was in absolute boredom. This meeting about issues going on in England was becoming a pain. Years ago England was under threat of the old Pretender Prince Thomas who then eventually left England and settled in Spain. Now England was under threat of Lady Zelena who recently been revealed as the illegitimate child of the Dowager Queen Cora. She had also been crowned as unofficial Queen in London several days before. It was only an issue for Scotland because King Rumpelstiltskin needed to make sure this alliance with England would work out properly for Scotland.

"Lord Nolan what is you opinion on how this should be settled?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Oh how he hated this. Lord David never knew what to do in these situations.

"My Lord Lady Zelena is a bastard child. She has no clean royal blood. I believe she really isn't much of a threat to Queen Regina." Lord David explained

"My Lord, Lord Nolan is quite wrong on this matter. There are many cases where a Bastard child has rosen to power and sat on the throne. If you also remember the girl was crowned in London before the people. Queen Regina's best choice to keeping her throne safe is to have the bastard put to death." Explained the haughty Lord Victor Whale.

Oh how Lord David hated that man. He always knew how to make Lord David look bad.

"Lord Whale you are quite right. Counsel is dismissed. Lord Nolan please stay. I wish to have a word with you." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.  
When the room cleared out Lord David was left alone with the feared King. He knew the King was most likely disappointed in how he handled things today.

"Lord Nolan your strategy for today was rather pathetic. Usually you are much better at these things." King Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"My Lord I believe most issues can be resolved calmly. Bloodshed is never the answer." Lord David explained.

“Lord Nolan. Bloodshed is always the best answer. It shows who is in charge and it gives direct authority to where the issue stands. Your stepfather Lord Spencer was always so keen on using it." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

Oh how Lord David hated being compared to that man. He cursed the day his mother met that man.

"I understand my Lord. I trust you will send word to the Queen of England on what to do before the Alliance can be secured?" Lord David asked.

"Yes, Yes. You are dismissed for the day. But on your way out could you deliver this letter to the Lady Belle Lacey." The King told him while handing the letter over to the Lord.

The Tower of London   
England  
Early morning  
June 25, 1525

For nearly a week she had been kept prisoner in this horrible place. The only good outcome was she wasn't locked in the dungeons like some prisoners. However, she wasn't aloud to leave not even for a walk just to get fresh air. She was going mad in this place. She had spent the first several days yelling day and night until she got nowhere with that. Now she just sat in silence and loneliness. She had heard that Sir John Walsh, Master Jarfar, and Lord and Lady Mendell had been executed shortly after they had brought here. She assumed both her father and Prince Hades were still alive but none of that mattered to her anymore. 

On this morning she just laid on her bed staring up at the stone ceiling wondering what would happen to her today. Would she die today or would live another day as prisoner. Suddenly she heard the heavy thumping of boots through the corridors of the tower. She immediately sat up in bed wondering who it could be. Was being rescued and taken to her death. She heard the door of room being slowly unlocked. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. The door opened to reveal a tower maid bringing her breakfast Zelena sighed relieved.

"Here is your breakfast my lady." The maid said as she put the tray on the small table.

"What was that noise outside? I heard footsteps." Zelena asked. Surely the maid knew something about what was going on.

"The Queen Dowager is here. I believe she's here to question whoever was apart of the scheming to put you on the throne." The maid explained.

Her own mother was here in the tower. Maybe this was her chance to meet the woman who had abandoned her. Maybe she could plead with the woman just once and try to convince to woman to let her go. Surely there must be some way to communicate with her. Then Zelena realized there was a away. She reached into the drawer by her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment paper, ink, and a quill. She then scribbled a quick note.

Dowager Queen Cora  
It is I your daughter. I wish for you to come see me so I can plead my case with you. Please come so you can hear me out. I beseech you dearly mother.  
Your loving Daughter  
Zelena

As soon as she signed the letter she looked it over once more before handing it to her maid.

"My dear, could you please give this to the Queen Dowager if you see her?" Zelena asked as she handed the note over to the maid.

"I don't think I can my Lady. I don't wish to get in trouble." The maid told her with uncertainty in here voice.

"Please just do it. This could be my only chance at meeting her. Please do it for me." Zelena pleaded with her.

"Very well I will try my best to get the letter to the Queen Dowager my lady." The miad told her as she was handed the letter. She then walked out of the tower room. Locking the door behind her.

Dowager Queen Cora was led through the tower with guards following close behind her. She had decided to come to question the man who was behind this whole act of placing her illegitimate daughter on the throne. She had only been to the Tower of London twice before today. The first time for she and her husbands coronation and the second for her daughter's Coronation all those years ago. She had heard stories of all the prisoners who had lost their lives here. The thought of hearing those stories made her shiver in her bones.

"Milady who are wishing to see today?" Sir August Booth the Constable of the Tower asked as both he and Cora walked through the corridors.

"I am here to have a word with Sir Johnathan Green. The man who is behind this entire charade of trying to steal my daughters throne. The one my husband and I worked so hard to build for her. Tell me Sir Booth what is to happen to these traitors?" she asked with curiosity

"For right now they will just reside here until her majesty comes up with a solution to get rid of them." Sir Booth explained.

"I see. Sir Booth is there a chance that these traitors could possibly be locked up here until the day they die?" she asked.

"There is a possibility. Most of our prisoners will die from illness before they even have a chance to die on the block. Why do you ask my Lady?" Sir Booth asked curiously.

"Oh no reason. It was just a thought." Dowager Cora told him as she quickly changed the subject.

Once they reached the tower room where Sir Johnathan was residing Sir Booth unlocked the lock with the keys his had.

"Milady I will be standing out here the entire time. If you wish to leave all you have to do is knock." Sir Booth told her. He then opened the door to let her step in.

Once she was in Sir Booth closed the door behind him. She was now alone with the traitor who had betrayed her all those years ago. He had his back to her while he stared out the window of his tower cell.

"Well, well, well, prison suits you very much." Cora said as she broke the tension in the air.

Sir Johnathan's eyes widened in shock when he heard her voice. He slowly turned around as he saw Cora standing in his tower cell.

"Cora what pleasant surprise. What brings you here." He asked. Knowing full what what she wanted.

"To question you of course. To ask why you chose to threaten my daughters throne and take interest in the daughter that I cast away all those years ago." Cora asked. She stood up to her full height and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh yes that. Well you see after I came back from the war I fought. I had heard that you managed to rise yourself up into royalty. I thought how unfair that you got to rise yourself up in the world and I was still low. So I decided that I would find the one thing I could destroy your reputation with. The one thing that would prove that you were still the tavern slut you were before." Sir Johnathan explained.

"I see. Yet it took you so long to find her. How did you know she was the girl that I had abandoned?" Cora asked. Sir Johnathan had his back to her again. She glanced around her surroundings and saw that on the table she was standing by had a pitcher of water. She quickly took the vial of poison she had concealed in her sleeves and dumped the content into the pitcher. She quickly hid the vial in her sleeves when he turned around again.

"When I reached my destination I had found her in I noticed she looked exactly like you. Once we met I told her about who her real mother was and where she was. She told me about her life and all the hardships she had gone through. I knew then I could make her worth something. I knew she could be Queen. I brought her back to see that her star would rise and that she would find purpose in living in this world. I wanted my own power too.." He explained.

"And yet you did not think about the consequences your actions would bring. You are lucky that I am not in charge of your fate. Because if I were I would rip out your heart and crush it right in front of you. Enjoying the pain you were suffering." Cora spat out.

"You are different from the silly girl I used to know. What caused that?" Sir Jonathan mockingly asked.

"I grew up. I realized there was more to my life. I realized power was more important. Especially when it gave me pleasure in those who had wronged me." Cora explained.

"Yet I am still alive and well. What do you plan on doing about that my dear" Sir Johnthan asked with a smirk.

"I plan on reveling in the fact that you will spend the rest of your days rotting here. Good day Johnathan." Cora told him. She then knocked on the door. Signaling Sir Booth that her time here was done.  
8 8 8 8 8

After her visit with Sir Johnathan Dowager Cora decided that her time at the tower was done. She was walked through the courtyard to the carriage waiting out front. She was about to go inside when someone called out her name.

“Your majesty a letter for you.” A servant told her. 

Dowager Cora grabbed the letter from her and read it. That blasted chit was trying to reach out to her. She could’ve ignored it but decided she could at least give the girl something to remember for the rest of wretched life. 

“Constable Booth would you please do me the honor of escorting me Mistress Zelena’s Green.” Dowager Cora told him as she reproached him.

“Are you sure milady?” Constable Booth asked.

“Yes it’s time that I come face to face to that girl I abandoned so many years ago. Now lead the way.” Dowager Cora commanded.   
8 8 8 8 8

It had been over an hour since Zelena had persuaded the maid to give the letter she had wrote to her mother and still no one had come. The suspense of wondering whether she would come or not was killing her. Did her change her mind and did not want to come. Or was she involved in other matters and simply had not come yet.

After realizing pacing around would not get her anywhere. She decided to take a look for herself. She was about to move her chair over to the window but the sound of the door opening stopped her from doing so. Then entered Constable Booth

“You have a visitor.” He told her. A much older woman who looked a lot like her entered her tower room. Sir Booth then left to leave them alone. 

Mistress Zelena was finally faced with the woman who abandoned her all those years ago.

“Mother you don’t believe how happy I am to see you here.” Mistress Zelena told her then moved to hug the woman.

“Don’t come any closer to me and certainly don’t use that name with me. I have never been your mother nor will I ever be.” Dowager Cora told her coldly. 

“Certainly you must have some love for me. What did I ever do deserve being abandoned and hated?” Mistress Zelena aksed. 

“You were nothing but an obstacle to my road to success. I wanted to rise up in the world but how could I do that with an illegitimate child attached to my hip and now how could I find it in my heart to love you when you attempted steal from my daughter after her father and I worked so hard to build an empire for her to rule.” Dowager Cora explained.

“I’ve spent my whole life being nobody. I wanted to rise but I am only one person I needed people to help me. Some of those people ended up being worthless and idiots.” Mistress Zelena told her.

“That is your own fault. When I rose up I relied on nobody. Sometimes in order to achieve what you want the only person you can rely on is yourself.” Dowager Cora told her.

“I never knew that before but certainly there is something you can do. Perhaps we can make things better between us. Convince my darling sister to release and we can start fresh as a family.” Pleaded Mistress Zelena.

Dowager Cora looked at her and laughed. “That will not be happening. You know I look at you and a little bit of myself in you but I look deeper and see nothing but a foolish obstacle that once held me back. I will not take you up on your offer. I hope you enjoy the rest of your days here.”

Dowager Cora then left through the door as quickly as she came. Once she was gone Mistress Zelena broke down into a heap on the floor and sobbed.   
8 8 8

Several hours later after the visit from the visit from the dowager queen. The doors were opened and a servant walked in carrying the noon meal for Sir Johnathan. The servant stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sir Johnathan lying on the bed dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original version Cora never visited Zelena but a reviewer from the old version thought that maybe it would have been a good idea to do so.   
> Also if interested you can follow me on tumblr at  
> onceuponatudorprincess


	11. Chapter 10

To Tame A King  
Chapter 10

The Scottish Countryside Near King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
That Same day 

Lady Emma Nolan and Prince Baelfire walked back to the Palace with the horse being led by Prince Baelfire. They were silent for most of the trip back but finally Lady Emma made the effort to start up conversation.

"So what in your mind gave you the idea to break Robin Hood out of prison the night before his execution?" Lady Emma asked. She hoped that his answer would be reasonable rather than a foolish act.

"If you must ask I am a honorable man. I knew Robin Hood was a harmless man. He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. I believe there is nothing wrong with that. If my father would have succeeded in having him put to death most of the poor peasants in this country would still be suffering. I could not let that happen. So the night before his execution I snuck into the prison and broke him out of his cell and had him flee to safety." Prince Baelfire.

Lady Emma thought about what he said for a moment. It was foolish for what he did at the time but at the same time it was honorable. Although Lady Emma was not much better. She took a horse from the King's stables without permission and assaulted the Prince of Scotland.

"I see. I am sorry for throwing those apples at your head." Lady Emma told him.

"Apology accepted. That can be our little secret." The Prince replied and winked at her.

Lady Emma rolled her eyes in response to the wink. She was grateful that he was going to keep the assault with apples a secret but honestly did he have to wink at her. Was he trying to woo her? Lady Emma would have none of that.

"Very well your highness. I do hope we get back soon. My parents will wonder where I have gone." Lady Emma told him. She was positive that her parents had already discovered her gone. She knew her mother would not be happy and her father would most likely have a lecture for her.

"We should be back soon my Lady. I will explain to them why you were gone." Prince Baelfire told her.

"Really there is no need." Lady Emma explained.

"It would be my honor to explain to them why you were gone in the first place." Prince Baelfire replied with a smile.

Early Afternoon  
The Courtyard of King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

Nearly an hour later Lady Emma Swan and Prince Baelfire were finally back at the Palace Courtyard. Lady Emma was relieved that her mother and father weren't around to berate her. However, soon after thinking that when she heard her mother yell at her.

"Emma Nolan where have you been?" Lady Mary Margaret Nolan shouted. She was relieved that her daughter returned safely and unharmed but at the same she was angry that her daughter left in the first place without telling her.

"Mother I can explain. You see..." Lady Emma began but she was interrupted by Prince Baelfire who decided to cut into the conversation.

"You see Lady Nolan, your daughter came to me asking if I might escort her to riding a horse from my father's stables. We would have been back earlier but the horse managed to get away and we had to chase after it. I am sorry for worrying you." Prince Baelfire explained hoping his story would at least get through the angry woman.

"I see. And who might you be?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. She was confused at who this man was.

"I am Prince Baelfire. Madame." Prince Baelfire answered.

"Oh please forgive me your highness for being so forward with you." Lady Mary Margaret apologized and curtsied towards the young Prince.

"There's no need madame. If you excuse me I shall return this horse back to the stables. Goodbye Lady Nolan and Lady Emma." Prince Baelfire bid a farewell to both ladies and walked off in the direction of the stables with the horse

So are with angry with me mother?" Lady Emma asked as she and her mother walked back into the Palace.

"No my dear I am not angry with you. If you had gone off alone I would be but since you were with Prince Baelfire the whole time it is perfectly okay. Next time if you want to go riding ask me or your father first." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

I will remember to do that mother." Lady Emma replied. Oh how she hated to lie but she knew her parents would be disappointed if she told them the truth.

"Good. Now lets get back to your bedchamber and get you changed into a nice dress. Don't want any other Courtier's to think your a cross dresser." Lady Mary Margaret told her as they walked through the corridor to their chambers.

When they reached Lady Emma's bedchamber Lady Mary Margaret and Mistress Astrid helped Lady Emma out of her riding clothes. While helping her dress Lady Mary Margaret started a conversation with her daughter about Prince Baelfire.

"So what do you think of Prince Baelfire?" Lady Mary Margaret asked out of curiosity.

"He seems nice. He's a bit kinder than his father. But he does have a cocky personality." Lady Emma told her. Knowing she was right about every word she said.

"I think he is quite charming if I do say so myself." Lady Mary Margaret told her.

"If you say so mother. I won't disagree with you." Lady Emma said back. It was obvious her mother was in one of those matchmaking moods. She hoped that her mother would have the good sense not to go too far with it.

Later that Afternoon  
The Lacey Chambers.

Lady Belle Lacey sat in the window seat in the front room of her and her fathers chambers engrossed in the book she was reading. She was all alone since her father was gone doing something and Mistress Green decided to help the servants with some cleaning. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she really didn't care since she was too focused on her book. All of a sudden a knock on the door disturbed her from her book.

With a groan Lady Belle put down her book and got up from the window seat to open the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Lord David Nolan at the other side.

"Oh Lord Nolan it is wonderful to see you. May I ask why you are here." Lady Belle asked. She wondered what was so important about this visit.

"Lady Lacey I come from the King. He has asked for me to give you this letter." Lord David explained as he handed the letter to Lady Belle.

"Thank you Lord Nolan. I appreciate it dearly." Lady Belle told him

Lord David thought for a moment. Why would the King have an interest in Lady Lacey. She had only been here for a couple of weeks and she was a very quiet person. Was the King interested in her? Perhaps he should warn her about the King's fickle nature just to be safe.

"Lady Lacey would it be alright if I offered you some advice?" Lord David asked. He hoped she had the good sense to listen

"Why of course Lord Nolan. What is on your mind?" Lady Belle asked,.

"I don't wish to alarm you but since you have been here for only a short time. I must warn you the King is a very difficult man. I hope you realize that as I do not wish any harm to come to you. I hope you will be careful." Lord David explained. Hoping she would listen.

"Thank you Lord Nolan. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. Good day." Lady Belle said as she closed the door to her chambers.

After shutting the door. Lady Belle sat down in the chair by the fire an opened the seal to the letter. There the letter read.

Lady Belle Lacey

I do hope you have enjoyed your time at Court so far. I was wondering if perhaps you might join me in the library this evening around eight. I have something that might interest you dearie. I do hope you will join me.

King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland

Lady Belle stared at the letter in amazement. Why on earth would the King want her to join him in the library. She thought of declining his invitation but feared it would anger him. She then decided she would meet him. She would just have to remember what Lord David Nolan had told her earlier. Be careful because he was a fickle man.

Later that night  
King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle  
The Lacey Chambers

Lady Belle Lacey looked at her reflection in the looking glass and sighed. Oh how she was dreading this meeting with the King. Usually she would have been happy in this kind of situation but after the conversation she had earlier in the day with Lord Nolan she was slightly worried. Why did the King want to meet with her? Did she do something to displease him? Was her father up to his old tricks again? A million thoughts went through her mind as she thought of the worse that could happen in this meeting.

Deciding that she would get no where by standing in her bedchamber worrying. Lady Belle decided now would be the best time to leave and meet the King in the library. She left her bedchamber and entered the front room where she saw her father sitting in a chair by the fire with a book in one hand and a goblet of wine in the other.

"Ah Belle my dear. Where are you off to on this fine evening?" her father asked.

"Oh nowhere father. I just thought I'd go to the library for a while." Lady Belle told them. She wasn't sure how he would react if she told him what she was really doing.

"Wonderful my dear. Have a nice time." Her father replied not bothering to look up from his book realizing his daughter did not lead much of exciting life like other Lord's daughters did.

"Thank you and Goodnight father." Lady Belle told her father as she left the front room of their chambers and into the empty corridor.

Luckily no one besides herself was wandering around the corridors to notice her. The last thing she needed was to be asked why she wandering around alone at night. Though many people would not be interested to care. As she reached the closed doors of the library Lady Belle wondered if would be polite to knock or just open the door and walk right in. After all she was the only guest the King was expecting right?

Deciding that she would get no where by standing in front of the door. Lady Belle decided that it would be best to open and enter. She opened the doors and stepped in and saw King Rumpelstiltskin sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Your majesty" Lady Belle said with a curtsy.

Ah Lady Lacey. How kind of you to show up dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin said with a twinkle in his eye. "Come sit dearie." he said pointing to the empty chair that was in front of him.

Lady Belle joined him by sitting in the other chair. She wondered why he wanted to see her at this time of night.

"So Lady Lacey have you been enjoying your time here so far?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked hoping to start up conversation

"Indeed I am my Lord. Scotland is such a beautiful country. I find each passing day to be very magnificent." Lady Belle told him. Feeling some the nervousness she felt earlier starting to disappear.

"Yes, Yes. I see your father has made himself useful. Has he been staying out of trouble?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked out of curiosity.

"He has my Lord." Lady Belle answered. She wondered where this conversation was going.

"Good. I see you have made yourself quite acquainted with many of the books in my library." The King noticed.

"Oh yes my Lord. I am very fond of books." Lady Belle told him.

King Rumpelstiltskin got up from his chair and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace. He picked up a large book off the mantle. Then he walked over to where Lady Belle was sitting and stood behind her.

"Lady Belle have by any chance read this book?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he bent over to place the book in her lap. He caught a whiff the smell of her dark hair. The smell of roses and peaches. A very delectable smell he thought.

Lady Belle looked at the book he had placed in her lap. Tristan and Iseult the title read. "Oh no I haven't read this. Thank you my Lord." she raid with excitement in her voice.

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He knew this would make her happy. He looked down as his hands had managed to cover the parts of her shoulders that weren't covered by here dress. "It's my pleasure dearie." he replied in a seductive voice.

Lady Belle found it slightly awkward that his hands were rubbing her shoulders. She knew she would have to get out of this situation before it got way out of hand. But how could she get out of it without making him angry?

"Your Majesty I don't wish to be rude but I have to go before my father gets worried." Lady Belle told him. It was mostly a lie but dear god she hoped it would work.

"No problem my dear. I look forward to seeing you again." King Rumpelstiltskin told her with a impish smile.

Lady Belle gave him a small smile and quickly got out of her chair and said her goodbyes quickly as she rushed out of the library. King Rumpelstiltskin smiled at how he was able to make the young lady so flustered.

That Same Night  
The Nolan Chambers

Lord David Nolan and his wife Lady Mary Margaret both sat in chairs of the front room of chambers. Lady Mary Margaret was reading a book and Lord David was looking over some papers from the King. They both sat in silence. Occasionally once in a while one of them would look up to look at the other then quickly look away. 

After nearly an hour of silence Lord David decided to make conversation with his wife in hope she would come to her senses and at least forgive him.

"Queen Regina has a new threat to her throne." Lord David spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Oh really. Who is it this time?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. Not bothering to look up from her book.

"She has a bastard sister known as Zelena." Lord David told her.

"Really, its hard to believe she would come out and say such a thing nearly years after the death of King Henry. I'm surprised he never acknowledged to poor girl as his own." Lady Mary Margaret added. She was wondering why her husband even brought this up. What was the point of this conversation.

"She is actually the illegitimate daughter of The Dowager Queen Cora. Apparently she had the child long before Henry even knew her. " Lord David explained.

"What strange circumstances. David why on earth are you telling me this?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. She had finally closed her book when she realized her husband would not stop badgering her.

Lord David sighed. He knew by now that she had caught on by what he was trying to do. Now was the time to make things right. He couldn't stand the fact that he and his wife were not a good terms. He at least wanted her to be friendly with him again.

"Mary Margaret we have been aloof from each other for nearly a week. I cannot bear the tension that is still going on. I wish for us to be a real couple again. Emma asked me earlier why is was sleeping in the chair. I miss the feel of your warm personality. And I am sorry for not thinking about your feelings first." Lord David told her. He was practically pleading with her.

Lady Mary Margaret looked at her husband and thought about what he had said. He was sorry that he hid the truth from her. It was silly that they had spent the past week not speaking to each other due to a stupid misleading fact.

"I understand David. But what are we going to due when Queen Regina comes to Court. I can't very well pretend everything is alright over what had happened between us all those years ago. But I will at least try to be civil and do the brave thing." Lady Mary Margaret told him.

"I understand my love. But try not to worry so much about it right now. As of right now the treaty may not happen because of the threat of the illegitimate sister." Lord David explained, as he knelled down in front of her chair.

"And what if it does happen?" Lady Mary Margaret asked,

"If it does happen I can arrange for you to go to our home in Countryside. I can always tell the King you are ill and need to leave Court for a while." Lord David explained. Knowing he would do anything for make the woman he loved be happy and safe.

"Oh David thank you. I am so sorry that I have caused this issue to form a rift between us this pass week." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

"Mary Margaret there is no need for you to apologies. I still love you very much and nothing can change that." Lord David told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lady Mary Margaret smiled. Even after so many years of marriage her husband always managed to make her smile no matter what. They then shared a kiss and then left the the front room to retire to their bedchamber finally being together again after nearly a week of sleeping without each other.

Lady Emma's Bedchamber

It was nearly after ten when Lady Emma Nolan heard a strange light tapping noise on her bedroom window. Deciding to check it out she got out of bed and opened the window. When she did a small grey Pigeon landed on the window sill. Attached to the birds leg was a note. She carefully opened the note. She smiled when she realized it was from Prince Baelfire.

Lady Emma Nolan

The Horse has been safely returned to the stables. I told Sir Leroy that I was the one who borrowed the horse to give you a riding lesson. I also paid him a little bit of gold to keep this a secret between the three of us. No need to fear my father finding out about this incident. 

I will be gone from Court for a couple of days. My father is having me visit a nearby town to get aquainted with some of the people. When I get back I was wondering if perhaps you and I would like to make a journey to see Robin Hood again. I know he would be humbled to have us in his presence again. 

Prince Baelfire 

P.S In case your wondering my head is fine. 

Emma smiled when she read the letter. The whole situation was cleared and she had nothing to worry about at least for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Also for any of you who followed the old version the book Rumple had given Belle was Le Morte D’Arthur. It was when I was going through this chapter and editing it that I had realized in the earlier chapters Arthur and Lancelot appear in this story. So it was changed it to Tristan and Iseult.
> 
> Also I need some ideas for the next chapter. Something that involves either Robin Hood, Phillip and Mulan, or basically anyone in the Scottish court otherwise tomorrows chapter will be the revised conclusion of Zelena’s story.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I admit that I do have some explaining to do. I’m not sure what the case is but for the past couple of months I have been so busy with school that I couldn’t really focus and I admit sometimes I question why I try to even continue with this story when I have constantly stopped and begun again. However, this time in the last couple of weeks I have come to term that I actually enjoy writing this story and I want to continue so without any further delay I give you a new chapter

To Tame A King  
Chapter 11

England  
Queen Regina’s Castle  
June 26, 1525 Early Morning

Lady Maleficent Raven had been awake for the past couple of hours, but she had not left her bedchamber which was located in the Queen’s Apartments. Instead she found herself pacing back and forth across the room confused on what she was supposed to do. Usually she was known to be the smartest and most confident in Queen Regina’s group of Lady-in-waiting’s. Although today seemed to be messing with her and it had to do with a letter she had received a couple of days ago

To Lady Maleficent Raven

I am writing this letter to inform that due to my current family situation I regret to inform you that I will be resigning from my post as Governess to your child the Lady Lily Raven. My Stepmother has decided to leave England and demands that I go with her. I do not wish to leave as I enjoy my post as your child’s governess, but my stepmother has given me no choice and I must do what she says. I plan on arriving at the palace with your daughter in the morning of June 27th. I wish I could have given you more notice, but my stepmother decided to wait until the last minute to let me know of her plans. 

A thousand apologies my lady

Mistress Jacinda Ramirez

Lady Maleficent sighed as she put the letter back on her dressing table and went back to her pacing. She couldn’t blame the poor girl for resigning due to family issues. She understood when she offered the post to Jacinda that she had an overbearing stepmother. She expected her to be gone after six months but she managed to stay on for three years and she did a wonderful job. Finding someone excellent to take her place wouldn’t be a problem. The main problem was how her daughter would adjust to having a new governess.

Her daughter was eight years and a very intelligent child. Lady Maleficent loved her child but due to her position at the Queen's Court she was unable to stay at her country home and oversee the upbringing of her child’s education. Due to all her time away from the child the poor girl had very little of a motherly figure but Jacinda had managed to fill that void while giving her an education at the same time. Now it was being taken away from her and Lady Maleficent wasn’t sure what to do.

Finding a new governess would involve having to leave court for a while and Lady Maleficent couldn’t do that since she relied on the income to support her daughter at her country home. She could wait until the yuletide season since she was usually allowed to leave around that time with no penalty. However, that was months away and what was she suppose to do until then. She couldn’t very well leave the child at the country home with the servants who knew nothing on how to give a noble child a good education. Perhaps she would ask the Queen for advice

Deciding that she would get nowhere by pacing in her bedchamber she decided to go seek out the Queen and ask for her advice. She left her bedchamber and found herself in the sitting room of the Queen’s apartments. Queen Regina was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea listening to the ramblings of Lady Cruella and Lady Ursula. When she noticed Lady Maleficent standing there she decided to speak up. 

“Ah Lady Maleficent how kind of you to join us. I trust you slept well?” Queen Regina asked 

“As best as I could. Your majesty I was wondering if I could have a word with you privately?” Lady Maleficent asked hoping the Queen didn’t detect the nervousness in her voice. 

Queen Regina suspected that it was something important. “Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella would you be so kind to leave while Lady Maleficent and I have a word in private. Perhaps you could grace yourselves in my mother’s chambers and she could share her tale of the adventure she had yesterday.”

“Of course your majesty. Come Cruella lets go bother the Queen Dowager.” Lady Ursula told her as she rushed out of the room.

“Oh darling why must you run so fast.” Lady Cruella complained as she chased after her.

Queen Regina rolled her eyes as they ran out of the room. She then turned her attention back to Lady Maleficent. “Lady Maleficent take a seat and tell me what is on your mind.”

Lady Maleficent took a seat in the chair and adjusted her skirts. “Now your majesty you are aware of my daughter Lily, correct?” 

“Why yes of course. A very wonderful child indeed. She isn’t ill, is she?” Queen Regina asked feeling a little bit concerned.

“Oh no she is as fine as could be. My problem is that her governess sent me her resignation a few days ago and has decided to drop off the child here at the palace tomorrow. Normally I would have gone home to find potential candidates for this position but unfortunately, I cannot afford to leave until the yuletide season which is several months away. I do have one idea which is why I am coming to with this matter. Your majesty I was wondering if it would be possible if Lily could reside with me here at the palace for a little while just until the yuletide season?” Lady Maleficent explained hoping the Queen would understand.

Queen Regina thought for a moment. Normally it wasn’t a custom for nobles to keep their young children at court. However, in regards in Lady Maleficent current situation it could be something she could try to work with. Although over the years Queen Regina had made many favors when it came this certain Lady-in-waiting. Perhaps she could bend the rules just this one time.

“Now Maleficent as you recall in the last several years I have always been on your side when it comes to you. I was very understanding when I discovered you were with child and unmarried. I allowed you to stay on when I should have cast you out in disgrace. Now I normally don’t allow this, but I will make an exception with you since you are the only one of my ladies-in-waiting that I can actually tolerate. Your daughter is welcome to stay with you here at the palace in your bedchamber. However, I expect that she will be on her best behavior when she is here.” Queen Regina explained firmly. 

Lady Maleficent was shocked but in a good way. She hadn’t expected that the Queen would be so understanding but at the same time she was so relieved.   
“Oh thank you, your majesty I promise that she will be on her best behavior. Thank you once again.” Lady Maleficent told her.  
Queen Regina brought the teacup to her lips and took a sip. “It was the least I could do for you.”

The Tower of London  
That same day Early Evening  
Prince Hades’ Cell Tower

For over a week he had been stuck in this dreaded place. Hell, even when he was disgraced exile he had better living conditions. However, despite the fact that the conditions were horrible at least he could admit that he was still alive unlike the others. He had heard that sometime yesterday Sir Johnathan was found dead in his cell but no one cared to figure out what was the cause. Which meant that both him and Zelena were the only ones left but for how long. 

Prince Hades knew it was only a matter of time before he was either dead at the hands of the Queen of England or worse his brother the King of Greece. He had received a visitor shortly after arriving at the tower who was an Envoy at his brother’s court who had only told him that his brother was going to work with the Queen to have him released from tower and exiled from England and have him sent back to Greece. 

But being sent home to Greece would mean he would either spend the rest of his life as a prisoner or perhaps executed at his brother’s pleasure. He couldn’t have that happen to him which was why on this very day he was planning to do something that would change the course of his fate.

His plan was first he was going to try to find a way to escape from his cell, the second part was to find Zelena and break her out, next they were escape the tower and make their way to castle where they would kill the Queen and Zelena would take her place, lastly declare war on Greece where he could eventually kill his wretched brother and nephew and take the title of King he most definitely deserved. 

Although one would wonder how he was going to get out of his cell. Usually a guard would bring him meals in the morning, noon, and early evening. It was shortly after the noon meal when he decided his plan. Usually the Constable of the tower was the one who would bring his last meal of the day and he was the one who had keys to all the cells in the tower. So Prince Hades had managed to break off the leg of one the wooden chairs which he would use to whack the guard unconscious. 

It was around this time when Prince Hades heard the lock to the door begin to move. So he stood quickly and hid the chair leg behind his back. The door open and Constable August Booth walked in with a tray of food. 

“Evening prisoner. I trust you are well?” Constable Booth said as he put the tray of food on the table with his back facing Prince Hades.

Prince Hades said nothing and taking his chance he lifted his arms to swing the chair leg which slammed into Constable Booth’s head knocking him unconscious across the table. 

“I would say I’m sorry but sadly I am not.” Prince Hades laughed he grabbed the heavy set of keys and the Constables cloak. He then left the cell locking the door behind him. The next step find Zelena. 

Zelena’s tower room

Zelena just sat on the bed against the wall feeling low spirts. Ever since that disastrous visit with her birth mother she was beginning to realize that it was mistake to go through with this whole charade in the first place. She cursed the day when Johnathan road into the village and persuaded her to go through with this whole ordeal. She thought she would have ended up a demure Queen instead she had become a prisoner who was likely to lose her head in the days to come.

She started to wonder if there was any chance she could even fix this mistake. Perhaps she could write to the Queen begging for forgiveness. However, what good would that do? If she was released would she ever be able to lead a normal life? Probably not, since she had gone so far to revolt against the Queen by being crowned a Queen chances there were some people out there who wanted her dead. 

Perhaps there had been some good out of this who ordeal. Finding romance with Prince Hades. She wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t been caught. Would they have eventually married. He seemed very kind and interested in her so there must have been some sort of love between. Unfortunately, she would never know since that too was taken away.

So here she was willing to accept her fate whatever that would end up being. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore. She was willing to accept death because to be honest she had nothing to live for anymore.

She raised her head to look at the door when she heard the lock begin to move. The door then opened to reveal a figure in a hooded cloak. The figure then lowered the hood to reveal himself as Prince Hades.

“Hades I can’t believe it your really here alive and well!” Zelena exclaimed as she leapt off the bed and ran to embrace him

“Yes I am my dear. But we must go before someone catches us.” Prince Hades told her.

“Where are we going?” Zelena asked. She knew she should be relieved that he came to save her from her misery but at the same time she wondered what was going to happen. 

“We are going to the castle to see the Queen. It’s time we let her know who she is dealing with.” Prince Hades 

Zelena could see the darkness in Prince Hades’ eyes but at the moment she didn’t care what happened next. All she wanted was out of this miserable place. So, with that she and Hades made their way carefully out of the tower and into the outdoors where they would carefully make their way to the Queen’s castle. 

Queen Regina’s Castle  
Early nighttime that same day

After a very long day of having to deal with the squabbles of her advisors and ladies-in-waiting Queen Regina finally had a moment to herself. She found herself in the sitting room of her chambers enjoying a goblet of wine with her mother Dowager Queen Cora.

“Daughter would you care to explain why two of your ladies barged into my chambers early this morning wanting to know what I did yesterday?” Dowager Cora asked.

“Oh that. Lady Maleficent needed to speak to me privately and you know how those two just love to eavesdrop. They seem to enjoy your company very much.” Queen Regina told her.

“Yes, they do, but enough of that. The real reason I am here is to offer you advice. What are your plans to do with that blasted girl in the tower? Keeping her alive is only going to cause more problems in this realm and it will make our lives stressful with her around.” Dowager Cora explained.

Queen Regina took a quick drink from her goblet before trying to explain herself to her mother. “Well mother I am just looking for the opportunity to find out if there is more to this whole affair. I feel maybe that she was someone who was taken advantage of. After all it seemed like that father of hers was trying to get back at you. If he had never met her, she would have most likely never thought she was related to the Queen of England.” 

Dowager Cora rolled her eyes as she took a drink from her goblet. She was beginning to think that her daughter was going soft on her.

“Regina darling I believe that you are turning into your father. He seemed to always see the good in some people even when they were the most doomed of criminals. This girl is literary plotting your throne and your sitting here trying to play detective on her when your life could be in danger with every minute you let her live.” Cora explained hoping that she could at least knock some sort of sense into her daughter. 

“Mother I know what I am doing. It’s going to take some time but I will get to the bottom of this. I have nothing to fear or worry about because as long as she is locked in that tower…….”

Queen Regina barely had enough time to finish her sentence when the doors to her chambers swung open and two figures in dark hooded cloaks entered the chambers. Both Queen Regina and Dowager Cora jumped out of their chairs and dropped the wine goblets to the floor in fright.

“Who on earth are you and what right do you have to come and barge into the Queen’s chambers unannounced?” Dowager Cora exclaimed. 

She then marched on over to where the cloaked figures were standing. She ripped back the hood of the shorter figure and was hit with a surprise of de ju vu from the previous day when she saw who it was.

“You meddlesome girl!” Dowager Cora exclaimed as she saw herself face to face again with Zelena.

“Hello mother.” Zelena said in a cool tone

“Explain the meaning of this. How earth did you get out of the tower and into my castle and what business do you have here?” Queen Regina asked. She was fuming with anger. No one had told her that prisoners had managed to escape from the tower. 

“Oh I believe I would have the answer to that your majesty.” That voice came from the second figure who was hooded. They then pulled back their hood and it revealed to be Prince Hades himself.

“Prince Hades how on earth did you and this girl manage to escape the tower and what business do you have here with me?” Queen Regina fumed. She knew she should call for the guards but she was worked up at this very moment that she couldn’t find the words to do so. 

“The answer is very simple Regina. You have something that belongs to my future bride to be and I would be pleased if you would be kind enough to step aside and give it to her.” Prince Hades explained. He then pulled out a dagger that was concealed on the inside of his cloak.

Queen Regina’s eyes widened in fear. He was going to kill her. She tried to open her mouth to scream but nothing would come out because she was so shocked. She glanced over at Zelena who had the same expression on her face like Prince Hades hadn’t informed her that his plan was to kill Regina. 

“I’ve had enough I’m going to find help!” Dowager Cora exclaimed as she sprinted out quickly past Prince Hades and Zelena. Queen Regina was surprised as she had never seen her mother move so fast in her life. However, that wasn’t going to help her case right now. 

“I would have stopped her but what would be the point. By the time she finds the guards and gets back here you’ll be dead.” Prince Hades snickered. 

“Was this your plan all along before breaking us out. You were planning to kill her and you didn’t even consider explaining your plan. I thought no one would be getting hurt” Zelena exclaimed.

“I’m only doing this for you. I have spent my life being thrown to the bottom and it is time that I have found my rise as King and a kingdom that is rightfully mine.” Prince Hades explained. He was surprised to see how her view on things had changed.

“Can’t we just be happy together. Why do we need titles and a Kingdom to prove our happiness together?” Zelena asked. 

“This is to getting back at the families who thought we were worthless. Remember what I told you, Behind every great Queen…” Prince Hades began

“Is an even greater King.” Zelena finished

Queen Regina finally had found the courage to actually do something. She lunged at Prince Hades knocking him to the ground along with the dagger. Regina tried to reach for the dagger but Zelena was quicker to picking it up. Zelena’s eyes widened when she saw what she had in her hands. 

“It’s alright use it. Put an end to her life.” Prince Hades said as picked himself up off of the floor.

“Zelena I want to listen to me before you do anything that could change the course of the future. If you kill me and take over my throne not only will you cause a war with yourself but also with England. They will see that you gained the throne by bloodshed which will eventually cause civil war. If you put Prince Hades by your side as King that will cause Greece to declare a war with us. Eventually other countries will try to intervene. With that causes the death of so many people. Do you really want that on your hands? Do you really want to kill me because you have had such a rough start to life and because you love someone you barely know?” Queen Regina explained.

Zelena listened carefully. She really wanted to believe her but at the same time she thought she could believe Hades too.

“Don’t listen to her she’s lying.” Prince Hades whispered into her ear. 

“Do you really think that Hades is going to continue to love you once you claim the throne. He has spent his life on the run and has killed just to get by. Do you believe that can even change if you two marry and take my throne. Men don’t change they continue living with their nasty habits and they never die. He will tire of you eventually and you’ll wonder what you did wrong to deserve that kind of treatment. He only wants everything for himself” Queen Regina continued on

“Don’t listen to her she doesn’t think you deserve to be happy. Look at this Castle and Kingdom this all belonged to her when you had nothing. Remember!” Prince Hades exclaimed.

“Of course I do!” Zelena exclaimed. At this point she was uncertain of what her next move would be. 

“All you have to do is kill her and you can have everything. Do it. If you won’t I will. All have to do is hand over the dagger.” Prince Hades explained. 

It was at that point when Zelena made her decision and she lifted her hand with the dagger in it. 

“All I ever wanted was for someone to care and love me. You said that would be enough for you. Now I realize nothing ever will be!” Zelena exclaimed.

She then plunged the dagger into Prince Hades’ chest. Prince Hades feel into a heap on the floor with blood surrounding him. Zelena then feel to the floor on her knees sobbing uncontrollably at what she had just done. Queen Regina who was in a state of shock knelt down to the floor and took the sobbing girl into her arms. 

“It’s alright. Your safe now.” Queen Regina whispered into Zelena’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. My original plan was that I was going to kill off Zelena and have Prince Hades hang himself but I felt that maybe Zelena could have a chance to redeem herself. Next chapter is actually going to be an aftermath of the events that happened in this chapter. The chapter after that will take us back to Scotland.


	13. Chapter 12

England   
Queen Regina’s Castle  
June 27th, 1525 Morning

The events of the previous night had left the court buzzing with excitement. Following the break in and killing of Prince Hades of Greece, Queen Regina had called her ministers for a late-night meeting to help get to bottom of this whole ordeal and arrange solutions on what to do in the aftermath. Mistress Zelena even though she was considered the hero of outcome was put away in a guarded room just until everything could get wrapped up. After a very fitful night of sleep Queen Regina awoke to hear the answers from some of the people she had dispatched the previous night.

“Ah Sir Humbert how nice of you to grace me with your presence. Now tell me what did you find out out about what happened in the tower that lead up to the events of last night?” Queen Regina asked

“Your majesty from what I found out is that possibly Prince Hades had possibly spent the whole day planning his idea of escape. The prisoners are usually given meals around morning, noon and early evening. Prince Hades had most likely spent his time sometime after the noon meal planning his escape. As it turns out he had broken a leg off of a chair in his cell and when Constable Booth came by with evening meal, Prince Hades took the opportunity to knock the Constable in the back of his head with the chair leg and he escaped with the keys.” Sir Humbert explained

“I see. Tell me Sir Humbert is Constable Booth alright? Queen Regina asked. 

“He did suffer quite a bump on the back of the head and was knocked unconscious. However, he is recovering at his fathers London home. He should hopefully make a full recovery in the next couple of days.” Sir Humbert continued. 

“Very good. However, why is it that no messenger had sent word to me that they had managed to escape?” Queen Regina asked knowing that was the main question she had.

“No one was aware what had happened. When Constable Booth was knocked out Prince Hades had locked him in the cell. Mistress Zelena had decided she didn’t want to eat that day so no one had thought to check on her. A couple of hours had passed when some of the Guards had realized that Constable Booth was missing. They eventually heard moaning coming from Prince Hades’ room and found Booth on the floor in pain. They then decided they needed to check on Mistress Zelena and found her room empty. By the time they were going to send out word they received a message about the events that had gone on here.” Sir Humbert explained.

“I see. Sir Humbert I want you to do me favor. Send word to the tower that guards are now required to check on prisoners every hour. Also there is a new requirement I have decided to make. When guards go into cells two are required to go in at the same time. I believe doing this should allow the job to be a little bit safer. Any prisoners who try or succeed in assaulting a guard are to be punished by death.” Queen Regina decreed. 

Sir Humbert nodded. “Yes your majesty. I will set out for the Tower immediately.”

“Good you are dismissed.” Queen Regina told him. 

Sir Humbert bowed and then left the room. As soon as he left, Lady Maleficent took the opportunity to come out of her room and approach the Queen.

“Ah Lady Raven what is it that you need?” Queen Regina asked. 

“Milady as you are aware my daughter should be here in the next couple of hours. I was wondering if I could excuse myself from your presence to wait for her in the Courtyard?” Lady Maleficent asked.

“Maleficent I told you yesterday that that you were excused from any duties for today. You are free to do as you wish. Although I expect that you will bring your daughter here for me to see once she arrives.” Queen Regina told her. 

Lady Maleficent nodded and then took her leave. As soon as she left Count Sidney Glass, Lord Arthur Pendragon, and for some reason Dowager Queen Cora decided to make their entrance into Queen Regina’s Chambers.

“Lord Pendragon may I ask why you are here as last time I checked you were the one who was in charge of making sure Mistress Zelena was safe and comfortable. 

“Well yes of course but your majesty I have come across some information that be of interest to you.” Lord Pendragon explained. 

“This better be good. So go on.” Queen Regina told him to be honest she was a little frustrated. 

“It is your majesty. I met with an Envoy of the King of Greece and he was telling me that about three years ago after Prince Hades decided to stop reporting his whereabouts that the King of Greece placed a bounty on him. According to this Envoy if anyone were to cross paths with this fugitive Prince and kill them they would receive a reward. Now in the last three years no one has really gotten the opportunity to cross paths with him. However, the Envoy who is planning to depart later today to take Prince Hades’ body back to Greece would try to see if King Zeus is still planning on giving out the reward. We should have an answer in the next couple of weeks.” Lord Arthur explained. 

“I see. If any money is to be rewarded it shall go to Mistress Zelena seeing that she is one who killed him. Now Lord Pendragon I thank you for your information but remember meeting with Foreign Diplomats is my responsibility unless I grant someone the permission and remember I only gave you the responsibility of ensuring that Mistress Zelena was safe. So, I do not appreciate these sorts of events going on behind my back. Do I make myself clear?” Queen Regina asked

“Of course your majesty. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?” Lord Pendragon asked. 

“Yes you can fetch Mistress Zelena and bring her to him. You know the actual job that I gave you.” Queen Regina clarified.

Lord Pendragon gave a curt bow. “Of course your majesty. I shall return in a moment.” He then left the room. 

Queen Regina just rolled her eyes in frustration as he left then room. She then regained her dignified composure and turned her attention to Count Sidney Glass. “Ah Count Sidney I trust you managed to write up the agreement that I had requested?” Queen Regina asked.

“Yes, I did your majesty. I was up most of the night composing it just to make sure the wording was correct. I also went ahead and wrote a copy in the event we need to send a copy to his majesty the King of Scotland.” Count Sidney explained. 

“What sort of agreement is this?” Dowager Cora asked.

“It’s more of an oath. Basically, it’s for Zelena to sign. It goes over that she agrees that her claim as Queen is invalid and agrees that the coronation that took place was nothing more than a treasonous act. It also grants her a pardon and allows her to stay in England.” Queen Regina explained. 

“And you think it is wise to keep her alive even though she committed treason by plotting to steal your throne and tried to kill you in this very room.” Dowager Cora explained. She was quite infuriated with her daughter’s choice. 

“Mother this poor girl was basically bullied by those around her and those who hated me to steal my throne. For heaven’s sakes she killed the man she loved just to save me. Just think of what would have happened if they had succeeded. There would be a civil war in England which would eventually lead to other countries getting involved. If I ended up killing her I would have had to deal with the guilt for the rest of my life because she was my sister. After all she saved my life so I will save hers as well.” Queen Regina boldly told her mother.

“Well then I simply hope you know what you are doing.” Dowager Cora told her coldly. 

Queen Regina was about to open her mouth to reply but before she could do so. Lord Arthur Pendragon had returned with Mistress Zelena. This once again made Queen Regina infuriated with him once again.

“Lord Pendragon may I ask why Mistress Zelena’s hands are tied?” Queen Regina 

“You told me keep her safe.” Lord Pendragon explained.

“Yes I did. But when meant safe I was talking about making sure she was safe from harm not treating her like a criminal. Lord Pendragon please untie for hands at once. After that you are free to let yourself go. I don’t wish to see you in my presence for the rest of the day.” Queen Regina told him with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

Lord Pendragon tensed at her words. “Of course my lady. Terribly sorry.” He then untied Mistress Zelena’s hands. Afterward he made a curt bow to both Queen Regina and Dowager Cora and then swiftly left the room. 

“Ah Mistress Zelena have a seat in the chair right next to me. I do apologize about Lord Pendragon he can be a bit of dunderhead. I do hope you are doing well on this fine day?” Queen Regina asked. 

“As well as I can be your majesty.” Mistress Zelena replied

“There is no need to refer to me as “Your Majesty” we are family after all. Sister or Regina will do. Now anyways I have brought you here because I have done something thinking and I have decided to pardon you.” Queen Regina explained.

Zelena’s eyes widended in shock. “Pardon me? Why on earth would you consider doing that. I tried to steal your throne and the man I loved tried to kill you. Why not just kill me and put me out of the misery that I put you in.”

“Because I understand why you did what you did. You felt betrayed because you had a sister who grew up with everything she wanted while you had nothing. You were angry that the woman who gave birth to you just casted you aside like you were nothing. You had birth father who was jealous that his former lover had managed to move herself up in the world while he stayed in the same place. You had a love interest who disgraced from his own Kingdom. I trust you were happy with your life before you met these people who managed to manipulate you into doing the things that you did. I am willing to forgive and spare your life. I hope in time you can forgive yourself. All you have to do is sign this oath and you can put this behind you.” Queen Regina explained. She ignored the glare that her mother was giving her from across the room. 

“I see. So what happens to me after I sign this oath. Am I free to leave and live the life I was living before all of this happened or am I expected to live here under your shadow for the rest of my days?” Zelena asked. 

“My wish is to have you have stay here with me and serve as my lady-in-waiting. I feel that it would be to dangerous to let you live your life alone out there in the world after all the events that have happened recently and I wish to get to know the sister I never knew I had. However, I will understand if you say no and wish to do something else. I do have an alternative I can always find a way to change your identity and have you move far away to start a new life where nobody knows you. You might think that it is the best idea but I can assure you that you will most likely spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder worried that someone you know from your past will most likely find you. The choice is yours but please choose wisely.” Queen Regina told her.

Zelena thought for a while about what her sister was explaining to her. Did she really want to stay in this castle for the rest of her life or should she take the opportunity to move on and start a new life for herself? The latter sounded best but she knew that she would always be living in fear for encountering someone for her past. After thinking for a while she decided to speak out her answer.

“Dear sister please pass me a quill and ink so I can sign the oath. I will also be taking your offer on serving as your lady-in-waiting.” Zelena told her.

With a smile Queen Regina asked Count Glass to bring forth a quill and ink which was eventually passed to Zelena. Zelena signed her name at the bottom of the page and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She hoped that in the days to come everything would be better for her. 

Castle Courtyard  
That same morning

Lady Maleficent Raven was once again pacing but at least this time it was outside in the castle courtyard. She was well aware for the past couple of days that this day was coming but that still did not ease her nerves. She hadn’t seen her daughter in the last couple of months so being nervous seemed okay. She just wondered how it would all work out having her daughter with her here at English Court. Lily had always seemed like a well-behaved girl from the reports she had received from the governess. She just hoped that she remained the same way when she was here.

Lady Maleficent stopped her pacing when she saw the gates to the Courtyard open and a horse drawn carriage went on through. The carriage then stopped and the door opened. A young Spanish woman wearing a very plain black dress with a matching cloak stepped down. She eventually helped down a young girl of eight years old wearing a very nice traveling gown with a white coif covering her dark hair. Footmen carrying the little girls trunks approached Lady Maleficent asking where to take them.

“Take them to the Queen’s chambers. She can tell you which room is mine.” Lady Maleficent told them.

The footmen nodded and then disappeared into the castle. The governess who was Mistress Jacinda Ramirez and the little girl was Lady Lily Raven. They both approached Lady Maleficent who was waiting near the entrance of the castle. The little girl held on to the older women’s hand the whole time.

“My Lady Raven. I apologize for having to resign so abruptly. I understand if you are cross with me.” Mistress Jacinda told her as she gave the woman a small curtsy. 

“Mistress Ramirez there is no need to fret. I am completely understanding of your situation. I have decided to pay you for the full month and I also have a letter of reference if you wish to ever have another position elsewhere as a governess.” Lady Maleficent told her as she handed the younger woman a small pouch of money and a letter.

“Thank you my lady.” Mistress Jacinda said and then she knelt to be leveled with the young girl. “Now Lily I am going to leave you here with your mother. I don’t know if we will ever see each other again but I promise I will write to you. Now I want you to promise me that you will continue to do well with your studies and you will behave yourself for your mother.”

“I promise.” Lady Lily said in her quiet and sweet voice.

Mistress Jacinda smiled and gave the girl a hug. She was about to say something but a fareway voice interrupted her before she could do so.

“JACINDA WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG. HURRY UP MOTHER IS GETTING VERY IMPATIENT.” Yelled the shrill voice of Mistress Jacinda’s stepsister Lady Ivy Belfrey

Mistress Jacinda gave a quick curtsy and gave a brief goodbye to them both. She then walked swiftly to carriage and waved goodbye before getting in. Once she was in the horses then when through the gates of the castle and then disappeared down the road. 

Lady Maleficent noticed that her daughter seemed a little bit solemn as the carriage disappeared. She hoped that the girl would at least brighten up in the days to come.

“Lily darling lets go inside and you can meet the Queen.” Lady Maleficent told her with a smile and offered her hand. 

Lady Lily looked up her mother and gave a small smile. She then took her mother’s hand and they both walked in together into the palace.

Queen Regina’s Chambers

When Lady Maleficent and Lady Lily entered the sitting room of Queen Regina’s chambers they were surprised by the large group of people. There was Queen Regina who was sitting in a chair which was adjacent by another chair that was occupied by an slightly older woman with red hair which Lady Maleficent assumed was the Queen’s half-sister Zelena chatting away. Lady Ursula and Dowager Cora were sitting at a small table playing a game of chess. Lady Cruella was lounging on a chaise looking bored out her mind

“My Queen this is my daughter Lady Lily Raven.” Lady Maleficent told the Queen. “Sweetheart say hello to the Queen.”

Lady Lily slowly walked up to the Queen and gave a small curtsy. “I am pleased to meet you your majesty.”

Queen Regina smiled. “As am I little Lady Lily. You have certainly grown since the last time I saw you. Maleficent you have a charming daughter.”

“Lily darling come see your darling Auntie Cruella.” Lady Cruella lazily called over from her spot on the chaise. 

Lady Maleficent and the rest of the ladies rolled their eyes in amusement from the comment. Lady Lily then walked over to where Lady Cruella sitting.

“My my darling you have certainly grown. Maleficent you certainly have bred such a fine pup.” Lady Cruella commented as she looked the girl over. 

However, making that comment ended up being the biggest mistake Lady Cruella could have made. Because shortly after saying it she felt a small hand slap her across the face. Lady Cruella was so stunned by what happened that she didn’t know what to say. Lady Maleficent and the others were trying to contain their laughter but Lady Maleficent knew she would have to do something about this matter.

“Lily come bedchamber at once. We need to talk.” Lady Maleficent said firmly to the small girl. 

Lady Lily nervously followed her mother into the bedchamber. Once there Lady Maleficent closed the door and motioned for Lady Lily to sit in a chair. She then knelt down and took the small girls hands into her own. 

“Now darling I’m not angry and I’m not going to punish you but I think what you did back there was very unacceptable.” Lady Maleficent told her with disappointment in her voice. 

“But mama she referred to us as dogs.” Lady Lily argued.

“I know but Lady Cruella has strange way of doing the things that she does. I am certain she didn’t mean to offend us in any way. But I believe it would be best if you apologized to her at once.” Lady Maleficent.

“I will, but mama whenever you come home you always complain about how awful and stupid she is.” Lady Lily explained.

Lady Malficent let out a small laugh and then went back to her serious face. “I know I do darling but we are in a place where we must always keep our dignified composure and that involves being nice to those offend us. I want the Queen to know that you are a well-behaved child and apologizing to Lady Cruella will be the best solution.”

“I understand mama. I think we should go and I can apologize to Cruella.” Lady Lily told her.

Lady Maleficent smiled and took her daughters hand. They then went back out to the Queens sitting room and Lady Lily approached Lady Cruella.

“My lady I am very sorry for my behavior as it was very rude of me to hit you. I hope you can forgive me.” Lady Lily pleaded. 

“No worries darling.” Lady Cruella told her.

Queen Regina then decided it was her turn to speak up. “Alright ladies since we are all here I have decided to go over some changes that will be made. My dear half-sister is going to be joining me as a lady-in-waiting and I have decided that she needs her own bedchamber in my apartments. However, seeing as there are only three other bedchambers besides my own. I have decided that you Lady Ursula will be sharing with Lady Cruella

“Sharing a room. Is that even possible?” Lady Ursula questioned. 

“Of course it is. Back when I was Queen I had at least nine ladies-in-waiting and three would share a room. It was custom back then that seemed to have been broken since my darling daughter doesn’t seem to have many friends.” Dowager Cora commented. 

“Your majesty I do have a small concern about this matter. It will be impossible for Lady Flounder to share a room with me.” Lady Cruella complained.

“Why is that. You keep those mangy dogs of yours in your room. Last I checked dogs were meant to be kept in the royal kennels.” Dowager Cora replied.

“No she’s referring to her lover Sir Isaac Heller. There’s no way I’m sharing a room with her if it involves listening to her fornicate with him.” Lady Ursula cried.

Queen Regina rolled her eyes “Lady Cruella if you wish to have relations with your lover I would suggest using stables and Lady Ursula I would appreaciate if you wouldn’t complain about this as it is a done deal. Now please get to moving your belongings into Cruellas room.” 

The two ladies nodded and then scurried to do what they had just been told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty there you have it. Next chapter will take us back to Scotland. I have part of it written so it should likely be published in the next couple of days. Also if anyone noticed the last name I used for Jacinda is actually the last name of the actress who portrays her as I don’t believe Jacinda has a cursed last name.


	14. Chapter 13

Scotland  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
June 27, 1525  
The Library

Both King Rumpelstiltskin and his son Prince Baelfire had left the castle the previous day to visit some nearby towns. Although they had taken some courtiers from the royal court to accompany the Lord David Nolan was the one who was not selected to accompany them. Even though this wouldn’t have bothered him any other time it was this time it bothered him the most. He was left to put up with the antics of Lord Victor Whale and Lord Jefferson Hatter. Although Lord Hatter was a very nice man but if you put him together with Lord Victor Whale the two would be telling stories that would make any proper lady cringe. 

It was on this day that all the men of the King’s court who had been left behind at the Court found themselves in the library. Many of them were searching the shelves to find books that held information that would benefit a future council meeting or the King. Many were scattered about the library while others were sitting in chairs at the long table in the library

Lord David Nolan was currently sitting at the table going over some paperwork King Rumpelstiltskin had given him or at least he was trying to. Every so often Lord Whale and Lord Hatter would break into silly giggles over whatever they were talking about. Lord David chose to ignore it and continued with his work. Although Sir Phillip Morris who was sitting right next to them finally had enough with their antics so he approached Lord David

“Lord Nolan I am going to take my leave. I think I have found everything that I needed for the day.” Sir Phillip Morris told him 

Lord David nodded. He suspected that both Lord Whale and Lord Hatter were the problem but decided not to press the matter. “Very well Sir Morris you are excused.”  
Sir Morris then left. After a while the giggles turned into the most peculiar conversations.

“And so Whale back in the days when I lived in England there was this lady before I met my wife who did these weird things with her tongue…..” Lord Jerfferson went on and on.

“Oh you think that is grand. Well just a couple weeks ago these two serving wenches I was with had me tied to a bed. Oh the things they did, one of them had a feather…….” Lord Whale was in the middle of his story when all of a sudden the door to the library slammed shut. Both Lords looked up and saw that the seat that Lord David Nolan had been occupying was empty. 

\- - - -- - -

The Forest

Several miles away in the forest hiding among the trees was Robin Hood and his gang of merry thieves. They were hoping that a carriage carrying any wealthy travelers would stop by in the little clearing in the middle of the forest in luck they might be able to struck up some gold. 

That was Robin Hoods goal was to steal from the rich in order to give it to someone who was in much more need of it. Many of the lower class lived in poverty and had very little so many years before he decided to take up a small project that would involve stealing from the rich and giving it to someone in need. Thankfully his way of stealing contained no violence as they would only steal from someone who wasn’t paying attention.

It was at this time a carriage was starting to appear in the distance. The carriage then came to a complete stop in the clearing. A man and a lady then emerged out of there. The driver was mentioning to them about how they were going to stop here for about a half hour. The man and lady then decided to walk into the trees probably to answer natures calling. 

“Now remember Will. Your job is to distract the driver by asking him for directions to palace. At this time I will be searching the carriage to find anything of important value. Once I find what I am looking for I will signal to you.” Robin Hood explained to his good friend Will Scarlet. 

“Got it Robin..” Will Scarlet replied he then made his way out of the trees and into the clearing.

“Excuse me my good man but I am a traveler who is trying to find my way to the palace. Any idea on how to get there?” Will Scarlett asked the carriage driver. 

“Oh well from here you will want to take the road south for a couple of miles. Eventually you will want to head east afterwards.” The driver explained with great detail.

While Will was doing his best to distract the driver Robin Hood made great strides to search the carriage. Although he found nothing of great value that was left on the seats he noticed on the floor there was a small pouch he grabbed it and opened it. It was a small sum of gold coins. May not be much for someone who was wealthy but it would make a difference to someone who was not. He quickly waved a signal to Will signifying that he had found what he had needed and he then disappeared into the trees

“Thank you my good man I think I now know they way.” Will Scarlet told him. He then bolted off into the trees in the direction Robin Hood went. The driver merely shrugged and went back to his post. 

“So Robin what did you find?” Will Scarlett asked as soon as he rejoined Robin. 

“A small purse of gold. It isn’t much but I do know that it will help a few impoverished families in small Village. Come men let us go there while there is still daylight.” Robin Hood explained to his men and they then went on their way through the woods. 

\--- - - - 

The Nolan Chambers

With her husband in another location in the Castle handing some work the King had left for him and her daughter well who knows where Lady Emma was and what she was doing. Lady Mary Margaret Nolan found herself doing something that she would normally never do. However, since her husband was an important man at Court it was only courteous that she’d reach out and socialize with other Court ladies. 

It was on this day that she invited Lady Rose Briar and her daughter Lady Aurora over for tea. However, Lady Rose had taken more of a fancy to drinking wine than to the tea and was talking away a storm.

“Shortly after Aurora was born my husband and Sir Hubert Morris who were such great friends had a great desire that her and Phillip should marry. Sir Hubert agreed that he would throw an exquisite wedding for the two of them after Aurora turned fourteen. However, two weeks before her birthday the poor man ends up dropping dead. I understand that Phillip needed some time to mourn and a delay in the affair was more than alright. However, three months later he’s parading around this Foreign woman who has no titles and no money to her name and claims that she is the love of his life leaving my poor daughter a humiliated spinster.” Lady Rose explained as she took a large drink out of her goblet

“That is a real shame. It must be embarrassing for your entire family.” Lady Mary Margaret replied trying to be sincere. She really had no interest in the conversation because in the few weeks she had been at court she had seen Sir Phillip and his Mistress together and they seemed to be very much in love. Almost like her and David. 

“That is the least of our problems Milady. Mother please explain to her how Father makes no effort to change things and the ridiculous proposal that he made with Phillip a couple weeks back!” Lady Aurora exclaimed. 

“Sweetheart please don’t make yourself upset. Anyways Lady Nolan a few weeks ago my husband spoke to Sir Phillip about the matter. He explained to Phillip that if by Aurora’s next birthday which is at the beginning of August that if he was still with that woman he would go ahead and dispose of the betrothal contract. However, if he somehow found himself free of that woman he would be obligated to fulfill his duty and marry our Aurora. It sounds like a fair deal to some but if you ask me it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” Lady Rose replied. 

“It is mother. I believe father has lost his mind ever since Sir Hubert died. Sir Hubert was always such a good decision maker and helped father out with so many ideas but ever since he has died, father barely makes an effort to take anything by force. I am nearly seventeen and if this marriage between me and Phillip doesn’t go through what am I suppose to do. No one will want an older maiden who was jilted by her betrothed because he fell for some common whore. Lady Nolan this is such as embarrassing matter because this woman was banished from her home country in China for disguising herself as a man to fight in the army. She should have been executed but no the Emperor choose to banish her instead. You would think that Phillip would have better taste when it comes to ladies but ever since the death of his father he doesn’t care what people think of him. He lacks the certain grace of a nobleman and it brings much embarrassment on me as well.” Lady Aurora explained making this matter a bigger problem than it actually was.

“Aurora that is quite enough I won’t let you upset yourself in front of Lady Nolan. After all we are guests in her chambers. Lady Nolan have you and your husband arranged a match for your daughter yet? I believe she is a year older than our Aurora.” Lady Rose asked. 

“Unfortunately my husband and I haven’t found a match for Emma yet. You see most of her life she and I have lived resided at our country home and my husband has usually been so busy with his work for the King that he never really got to know any noble families who had sons. However, since we are now I here I hope Emma manages to find someone who holds an interest to her.” Lady Mary Margaret explained. 

“How quaint. However, seeing that you and your husband are most likely the first of your lineage to become nobles I wouldn’t expect anything less of you. However, be thankful that Emma doesn’t have a betrothed that is running around and making a fool out of her.” Lady Rose explained. 

Lady Mary Margaret was about to open her mouth to respond but before she could do so the front door of the chamber opened and entered Lord David Nolan who wore an expression of annoyance on his face. In his hands he was carrying a large stack of papers along with a couple of books.

“Good afternoon ladies.” Lord David told the three ladies trying to hide the fact that he was still annoyed by the incident that had happened earlier in library.

“Afternoon Lord Nolan. I trust that the King gave you an excessive amount of work to do while he is away for the next few days. My husband was given the opportunity along with a couple others to accompany both the King and the Prince on their travels.” Lady Rose explained with a hint of pride in her voice. 

“I am sure Lord Briar was blessed with such an opportunity. Mary Margaret my dear I shall be in my private office for the rest of the day if you and Emma are needing anything from me.” Lord David explained. He then left and entered the chamber of his private office closing the door behind him. Here he hoped he could get some work done with a little peace and quiet. 

A different part of the Forest near the Castle

Lady Emma Nolan once again found herself adventuring alone. She would have gladly had Prince Baelfire accompany her but sadly he was off doing business with his father. Her own father was busy with his own work and her mother was busy entertaining guests. Which was something Emma should have been doing but she would rather be exploring than be in the company of other stuck up nobles. She could have asked Lady Belle Lacey to accompany her since she was one of the few court ladies who wasn’t stuck up. However, she always had a nose stuck in a book so she wouldn’t be much of a companion. 

So here she was exploring alone. It was a dangerous thing for a woman to venture out in the woods alone but Emma knew how to defend and keep herself out of trouble. Besides back at home she had always gone out in the Forest alone and nothing had ever happened so why should it change now. Maybe she should have considered more practical clothing but after the last time she snuck out her mother had confiscated all the clothing she had she riding so she was forced to make due with venturing out in one her nicer dresses. Her mother wasn’t going to be very happy to see that one of her finest dresses was dirty but hey it was the only clothing she had available. 

But enough about her complaints. At least she had managed to get away and was doing something that she loved. It was nice to see the trees and the animals running about them. It was an amazing opportunity to get away from a life that contained so many rules on how things were done. 

However, maybe Lady Emma should have been paying more close attention to her surroundings because perhaps if she had she would have realized that she had just got herself into a trap. Before she realized what was happening she found herself lifted off the ground and hanging in a net suspended from a tree branch. 

“Oh my god this can’t be happening. No no no!!” Lady Emma screamed frantically as she looked for a way out but it was no use. She was trapped. 

“Well looks like I caught myself a Princess. Best work if I do say so myself. Haha.” Said a laughing female voice. 

Lady Emma looked down and standing on the ground was a woman not much older than herself with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a worn gown that looked like it had seen better days. 

“I don’t know who you are, but I demand you cut me down at once.” Lady Emma demanded.

“Oh I’ll cut you down once your father the King pays up the ransom. I’ve been waiting for this day for nearly fifteen years. I’ll make that man regret the day he killed my father and left me all alone captive with an abusive mother. You can’t imagine all the torment I’ve been through in my twenty-three years of life.” The woman ranted on. 

Lady Emma just rolled her eyes. It sounded like this woman had some sort of vendetta with the King but how on earth was she going to help her. It was obvious that this woman would kill the King if she managed to get close to him but maybe she could use her fathers help. She just needed to get this woman to trust her

“First of all I am not the King’s daughter. His only child is a son and from the looks of it, it is obvious that I am a woman. Second of all both the Prince and the King are going to be gone for the next couple of days so you are going to be waiting a long time and some point you will have to feed me. However, perhaps I could help you with your problem. My father happens to be a very powerful man with his position with the King he could perhaps help you with your problem. Now all you have to do is cut me down and we can go talk to my father.” Lady Emma explained. She hoped that this girl would at least listen to her. 

“Hmm and how do I know that you and your father just won’t have me turned over to imprisonment.” The Woman asked not to keen on the idea of letting her prisoner go. 

“Because I know my father. He is willing to listen and will think of alternatives to help you out. If you let me down we can go to the palace and speak to him. I understand that you must be hurt but you need to at least give me a chance to help you out.” Lady Emma told her.

The woman just rolled her eyes but thought for a moment. “Alright I’ll let you down and We’ll speak to your father. But no funny business you hear me.” The lady explained.

“You have my word. Now will you please cut me down. If I’m up here a moment later I might find myself getting sick.” Lady Emma told her. 

The woman looked at her and then pulled out a knife to cut the rope. Lady Emma suddenly found herself landing in a heap on the ground. Not her ideal landing but at least she was free. 

“Not the best way to land but it will do. Now come we can go speak to my father. The name is Emma by the way.” Emma told her as she put out her hand in introduction.

The woman looked at her and then reached to shake her hand in return. “It is nice to meet you. Mine is Tilly.” Replied the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some explaining to do. First of all I believe back in either November or December my computer ended up biting the just and I had no way to accessing this story which was on it. However, a short time before that had happened I had saved this current chapter and past chapters onto a flash drive. However, I had misplaced the flash drive and had no way to accessing the information. Next of all I was having writers block and I couldn’t decide what I wanted to add. However, watching the recent episodes of Once Upon A Time managed to get the creative juices flowing and I also found my flash drive.


	15. Chapter 14

That same day  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
Lord Nolan’s Office

“And those two had the nerve to boast about their conquests in a room full of people. What pair of uncivilized humans.” Lady Mary Margaret Nolan said in astonishment as she stood in Lord David Nolan’s Office as he told her about incident in the library earlier in the day. An hour after he had gotten back she had managed to get Lady Rose and Lady Aurora out of her presence claiming she had an engagement later in the evening to get ready for but honestly she had enough of their petty company and she wanted the intellectual company of her husband.

“Animals would be more like it my darling, but tell me of your day. It looks like you had a fascinating time with Lady Briar and her daughter.” Lord David asked with a teasing tone. 

“Oh my where do I begin. For most of the time it was those two complaining about Aurora’s betrothed not going through with his responsibilities. Then boasting about how Lord Stefan got the opportunity to accompany both the King and the Prince on their journey. Lastly they had the nerve to go on about Emma’s lack of marriage prospects.” Lady Mary Margaret explained. 

“Emma’s lack of marriage prospects are no concern for anyone. When the time comes and when she is ready she can choose whomever she wants. Speaking of which where is darling girl? I haven’t seen her all day.” Lord David asked.

“Honestly I do not know. Mistress Astrid mentioned she had dressed her this morning and then after that she was gone. She couldn’t have gone far since she was wearing one of her much finer dresses.” Lady Mary Margaret explained.

“Wherever she is I hope she is staying out of trouble.” Lord David replied not bothering to lift his eyes off from the document he was reading.   
The Front Room of the Nolan Chambers

Had Lord David Nolan knew what was happening outside of his office he would have been wrong about what Emma was up. Sure she had been in trouble out in the woods when she was in the trap but she had gotten out of it. Now the only trouble she was in that she had brought someone who had a vendetta against the King into the castle. 

The walk to the palace had been a long one mostly due to the fact that Tilly spent most of it rambling on about the places she had traveled to in the last couple years. Despite the fact that she seemed a bit mad Emma found her to be very well traveled with the world something that she wished she would have the opportunity to do. 

When they got back to the castle grounds Lady Emma mentioned to sneak them in the back way. Luckily it was early afternoon which meant everyone was either outside of the palace or confined to their rooms. Once they reached the door to the Nolan Apartments Lady Emma quickly opened the door ushering Tilly in behind her. Once they were in Lady Emma looked around to see if her parents were around. She didn’t see them in the Front room but she listened for a while a heard muffled voices coming from her father’s private office. 

“So it seems that my father is in his office possibly with my mother. I will go ahead and speak to them first. You stay here for a while just don’t touch or break anything.” Lady Emma explained. 

“I’ll do my best.” Tilly replied with a hint annoyance in her voice. 

Lady Emma then walked over to the closed door and knocked on it. She heard her father’s voice say come in. So she went ahead and opened the door and walked right in. 

“Emma my dear what a pleasure to see you. I trust you are well.” Lord David told her not bothering to look at her state of appearance. 

Lady Emma opened her mouth to speak but before she could do so Lady Mary Margaret took the opportunity to point out Emma’s messy appearance. 

“Emma dear what have you been doing. You look as though you were rolling down the hills. Explain the meaning of this.” Lady Mary Margaret demanded. 

“Well mother you see earlier in the day I decided to take a walk in the woods. Well during my walk I managed to get caught in a trap that was suspended from a tree. Luckily I managed to get out of the trap.” Lady Emma explained. 

“I see that my dear. However, from the look on your face there is so much to your story. Please carry on.” Lord David explained

Lady Emma took a deep breath before continuing on with her story. “Well you see father this trap belonged to this woman named Tilly who you will meet and I will warn you she is a little crazy. Anyways when she caught me she thought I was the daughter of the King and was going to hold me for ransom. She was going on about how the King destroyed her father the only parent who ever truly loved her and how she was going to avenge him. I thought that maybe you could help her since you seem to know everything. However, please be gentle with her she’s been through so much.”

“I see my darling. I will speak to her. Where is she at. Is she in the dungeon?” Lord David asked.

“Actually right now she is sitting in the Front room.” Lady Emma told him.  
“Emma what were you thinking. This woman wants to kill the King. Do you have any idea how much damage you could be causing to the Kingdom if he was here. Not only would she be hanged for treason but you would be hanged as well for being an accomplice!” Lady Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“Mary Margaret please calm down. Emma we will discuss your punishment later. Please introduce us to this woman and hopefully she hasn’t caused any trouble yet within the palace walls.” Lord David explained. 

Emma nodded and held the door open so they could walk out and then closed it. They then entered the sitting room where they were greeted by the sight of Tilly sitting in a chair in a unladylike fashion twirling her hair around her fingers looking bored out of her mind. 

“Tilly this is my father Lord David Nolan and my mother Lady Mary Margaret. Father and Mother this is Tilly.” Lady Emma explained feeling very awkward about the situation that was taking place at this very moment. 

“I am so charmed to meet both of you.” Tilly replied in a sing-song voice. 

“You can let go of the silly-ness my dear. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t throw in the dungeon without a second thought?” Lord David asked with agitation in his voice. 

“Emma you said he would go easy on me. Instead he’s treating me like a common criminal.” Tilly exclaimed. 

Lady Emma just stared at Tilly and then looked at her father with an expression that said please just take it easy with her. Lord David getting the hint took a seat in the chair next to wear Tilly was sitting. Although he maintained his current demeanor but decided to take it easy with the poor woman. 

“Alright Tilly lets get the facts straight. Emma mentioned that you were after the King who killed your father and that you have lived a very hard life. How about this. You tell me about it and I will see if this draws any attention to anyone I might know who may have been executed at the King’s command. I promise I will remain calm through this. Do we have a deal?” Lord David asked.

“Yes we have a deal.” Tilly replied. 

“Good. You may begin.” Lord David prompted

Tilly took a deep breath and began her story. She started out with how nearly twenty-three years ago she was born in a small German town to a woman by the name of Eloise Gardener a very wealthy land-owner who cared very little about her reputation and the well-being of her own child. She went on about how her father was a foreign diplomat who was entranced by her mother but eventually realized how much a heartless woman she was but stuck around because he didn’t want to abandon his child who he loved very dearly and wished to take her away from her cruel mother who refused to part with the child mostly due to control issues. However, he vowed one day he would find a way to take her away from such a miserable life and they would explore the world together. 

Although things went down hill shortly after her seventh birthday. Her mother had managed to lie to German officials that she had been violated by the man and he was blackmailing her money. The officials took action and banished him from the country. This was all a lie because her mother knew that her father was getting close to uncovering a plan to help Tilly escape from a wretched life. She was then alone with a mother who paid very little attention to her however, that was the least of her problems. 

Nearly a year later she received word that her father had been in Scotland and had been accused of both having an affair and killing the current Queen. He was eventually killed by the King’s command She explained that word had gotten back to Germany and her mother broke the news by explaining that the events of the previous year had proved what kind of man her father truly was. However, but deep down the little girl knew her father was the victim and that both her mother along with the King of Scotland were the true enemies in this case.

Another eight years would pass with misery. Shortly after her sixteenth birthday her mother had gone somewhere and hadn’t returned. All the money her mother had to her name was gone from the house and she was being forced to leave. She ended up spending the next couple of years traveling around Germany and surrounding areas looking for ways to get money. She saved up the wages in hope of one day she could afford passage to Scotland and confront the King.

When the current year started she had finally saved up enough money to get to travel across the continent. She went on about how she had recently arrived in Scotland at the beginning of the month and had been hiding out in the woods awaiting the perfect time to make her move. She was then finished with her story. 

Lady Emma was completely amazed by this story. However, both Lord David Nolan and Lady Mary Margaret had discovered the truth in a secret that they had been hiding for nearly fifteen years. 

“Alice.” They both said unison.

Before Tilly could respond Lord David quickly stood up and rushed to his office. He reached into a drawer in his desk that had a hidden compartment and pulled out a stack of worn parchment paper. He then went back to the sitting room where three bewildered women were staring at him. 

“Your father was a Foreign Diplomat who came to Scotland fifteen years ago and landed into trouble with the King over the Queen. Your father was then arrested and supposedly executed at the King’s command. Your father was Sir Killian Jones am I correct?” Lord David asked

“Yes he was but how did you know my name was Alice.” Tilly asked confused by this whole matter. 

“Because years ago I had just secured my place in the King’s favor and I was granted with the task of interrogating him. Now unlike most interrogators I choose not to torture him but instead write down his story. In these notes that I wrote down all these years ago he mentions a daughter named Alice who he nicknamed Tilly and goes on about a neglectful and controlling woman. He also goes on about what really happened the night the Queen was murdered. “ Lord David explained. 

“So, he mentioned me. Please tell me about his last moments before he died.” Tilly pleaded.

“Your father is not dead. He is still alive and had been all these years. You see years ago after I got his confession I knew I couldn’t allow an innocent man to die as originally his motives for coming to Scotland had been good and his main goal was to be reunited with his beloved child. But I couldn’t allow him to live freely as he would be an easy target. I also had to make it seem like he had been executed. I had to pay off the executioner assigned to the job a great deal of money so he wouldn’t speak.” Lord David rambled on.

Tilly’s eyes widened in shock. Her father was alive and well. All these years she had been planning to avenge her father, but this new source of information gave her a sense of hope. 

“But father how on earth were you able to get away with all of this. And Mother what is your role in this?” Lady Emma asked. 

“Emma my dear this was a very busy time. The King was very busy with the arrangements of the Queen’s funeral that he left the duties regarding the prisoner to me. Well after paying off the executioner I managed to smuggle him out of prison and brought him to our home for a few days where your mother nursed him back to health due to some injuries he had suffered in the dungeons. Eventually I found a family who was willing to take him in as a farm hand. I have visited him many times since then, but it has been a couple of years since I’ve last seen him due to my work.” Lord David explained. 

“Can give me directions on where to go. I need to see him immediately.” Tilly pleaded.

“We will go to him but it will have to wait until night fall because we can’t risk having someone see us in the daylight. I will arrange to have a carriage readied and will have Sir Leroy drive us there. He has my complete trust. Seeing as I have finally solved the mystery after fifteen years I no longer have use for these documents so it would be best that I never saw them again or have them fall into the wrong hands” Lord David explained as he put the documents into the fireplace and watched them burn. 

Early nightfall   
A carriage in the countryside. 

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by slowly or it seemed to for Tilly. Eventually the darkness had came which made it easy to slip out of the castle and start the journey to find her father. Lady Emma and Lady Mary Margaret were also accompanying them. For the first time in forever Tilly found herself to be very quiet for once. Maybe it was because she was still in shock to find out her father was alive or perhaps it was due to the fact that she was actually going to be seeing him soon. 

After nearly traveling for two hours the carriage came to stop arriving at a small farmhouse. Lord David was the first to exit the carriage. He then helped Lady Mary Margaret, Lady Emma, and Tilly down from the carriage. 

“Now remember I will start off doing the talking since I am familiar with these people. Eventually you will have your time to speak.” Lord David explained to Tilly as they walked up to the door. Lady Emma and Lady Mary Margaret followed close behind them. 

Lord David then knocked on the door of the house. After a brief moment the door opened to reveal an older woman with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled when she saw Lord David on the otherside. 

“Ingrid it is a pleasure to see you again. May we come in?” Lord David asked. 

“Of course come in. You should have sent word earlier that you were coming. We would have invited you for supper. Anna! Elsa! We have guests!” Ingrid called out

Two women who were several years older than Emma came rushing into the front room. One of them was red haired with blue eyes and had a very enthusiastic personality while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed more reserved than the other. 

“Lord and Lady Nolan it is a honor to see you again it has been so long. Emma my dear you have grown. The last time we crossed paths you were three years old.” Anna said excitedly as she gave them hugs

“Emma, since you were too young to remember the last time you met them. This is Ingrid and her two nieces Anna and Elsa. Ingrid’s sister and brother-in-law were King and Queen of Norway and Elsa was suppose be the next Queen after they died but there was an uprising and civil war broke out. They were forced to flee and have been hiding out here ever since.” Lord David explained. 

“That bastard King Hans has managed to make things worse. He recently declared war on Denmark. The whole world is going to be at each others throats if he keeps this up.” Elsa muttered. 

“Sweetheart please don’t speak like that in front of our company. A thousand apologies Lord Nolan Elsa hasn’t been herself since she heard about what was going on back at home. Tell me what brings you out here this late at night and who is this girl you have brought with you?” Ingrid asked. 

“This is Tilly. She is….” Lord David began but then he was cut off. 

“Tilly as in Killian’s daughter?” Ingrid asked with her eyes widening. 

“Yes. How did you know that was my papa?” Tilly asked. 

“Because my dear everyday for the last fifteen years you are the only person he has ever talked about. He would go on about how he had hope that one day he would find you.” Ingrid explained. 

“Is he here. If so where at?” Tilly asked looking around the room. 

“Right now I believe he is in the barn. Anna be a dear and fetch your husband from the barn.” Ingrid told Anna. Anna nodded grabbing a lantern and going outside the farm house to the barn. 

“Oh what a day. I find out my father is alive and I also have a new mother. What’s next will I have suddenly have ten brothers and sisters.” Tilly blurted out to herself ignoring the fact that Elsa was giving her a strange look from across the room. 

“Oh no, no Killian is not Anna’s husband he just happens to help him with some of the chores. Trust me that man vowed never to become romantically involved with another women after his unlucky streak in the past.” Ingrid explained. 

A few minutes Anna returned to the house with two men following behind her. One was a tall man with sand colored hair with blues eyes while the other had dark hair with small bits of gray and blue eyes and had a hook which replaced his left hand 

“David you cut your hair!” the man with the sand colored hair called out and walked towards him.

“Kristoff! You cut yours too!” Lord David exclaimed and the two old friends gave each other a big hug ignoring the looks their wives were giving them. 

Tilly who was not paying attention to the two other men was instead staring at the man who she had not seen since she was seven years old. Without thinking much of anything else she ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh papa I’ve missed you so much.” Tilly cried as she continued to hug him.

“I’ve missed you too my little starfish. Goodness how much you’ve grown since the last time I saw you.” Killian replied after she released him and he took a good look at her.

“Oh papa. How on earth are you alive. I was told all those years ago that you have been executed at the King’s command.” Tilly asked.

“Sit down my love and I will explain everything to you.” Killian told her as they sat down in the chairs at the small. The others in the room took the opportunity to sit down and listen to the tale.

Killian explained how after he was banished he went back to Spain where he tried to find connections who he thought might be able to help him find a way to get Tilly out of Germany. However, no one was willing to help. After about a year he was given a new diplomatic mission in Scotland. He went there is hopes that maybe someone might be able to help him there. 

When he got to Scottish Court he was greeted by the sight of a timid King and a very unhappy Queen. The Queen who was very unhappy with her marriage sought out his company since he was someone who had seen much of the world. He told her about the young daughter who was being held captive by an unloving mother in Germany and how he wished to see her again and take her away from her miserable life. Queen Milah who was very touched by this mentioned to him about how in her home country of Italy she possibly had connections who might be able to help him with his problem. 

However, despite the fact that Killian had found a possible solution for his problem he now had ended up with another issue. Queen Milah who was so miserable with her union with the King ended up falling for the charm of this foreign visitor and Killian being the weak man he was at the time fell for her as well. 

He then explained how on the night they were caught was when the King became a completely changed man. The King was completely was enraged by seeing his wife with Jones and decided to put an end to his life but stabbed the Queen when she rushed in front of him. By the time the guards came the Queen was already dead and the King blamed the whole ordeal on Jones who was eventually arrested and placed in the dungeon.

About two days after his arrest he was visited by Lord David Nolan who had recently been appointed to the King’s Council. He explained what actually happened the night the Queen was murdered and how she was trying to help him get him reunited again with his daughter. Lord Nolan being the understanding family man he was agreed to help with his escape however, they needed to make it seem like he had died because the King had already signed his death warrant. 

However, at the time the King was so busy with preparations for the Queen’s funeral that he left the task all up to Lord Nolan. There was an executioner arranged to do the task. However, Lord Nolan managed to pay the man off for his silence to never speak of the events that happened. Although, in order to show proof to the King that he was dead he had the executioner slice off his left hand and eventually they broke him out of the dungeon. 

Since his daring escape from death he spent the last fifteen years of his life hidden away in the country doing farm work. He had hopes that he would see his daughter again but with each passing year the hope seemed to fade until today. 

“Oh papa I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that just for me.” Tilly told him.

“Don’t fret about it my starfish it was worth it in the end. I didn’t realize waking up today I would be myself in the presence of my child. But what about you my dear surely your life hasn’t been that easy with you believing I had been dead. Surely you must have felt alone all these years.” Killian explaind.

“It was but knowing that I had this little trinket made me feel less alone and hopeful that I could be happy again one day.” Tilly told him. She then reached into her satchel and pulled out white knight chess piece he had given to her before he left and placed it in his hand. 

Killian smiled and then reached into his vest pocket pulled out the black rook chess piece and placed it into Tilly’s hand. “My little rook you are the bravest girl I know.”  
Lord David who was quite touched by the reunion felt bad for what he would have to do next. 

“Killian and Tilly I hate to barge in but there is something we do need to discuss and that is your living situation. I am not banishing you but you need to consider that it would be unsafe if you continued living here. Do you know of somewhere you can go and we would need to make haste and have you board a ship tonight?” Lord David asked. 

“I have a brother Liam he visited me here a couple years ago and told me that if I ever found a way out to find him. He lives in Italy.” Killian explained.

“Good. I know a captain who has my trust. If we leave now we could have boarded on the ship and by morning you would be miles away before anyone would catch notice. Emma and Mary Margaret I will be back soon in the mean time you can stay here and catch up with Ingrid and the others. I will be back soon.” Lord David explained.

The Docks  
2 hours later. 

After about a couple of hours of traveling, Lord David, Killian, and Tilly had finally reached the docks. When they reached the dock they were greeted by a portly man with brown scruff and a red hat. 

“Ah Captain Smee I trust you are well this evening?” Lord David asked.

“Very well. What can I do for you Lord Nolan?” Captain Smee asked. 

“I need you to take Mr. Jones and his daughter to Italy. I trust you will get them there without betraying them to anyone.” Lord David explained as he handed the Captain a small pouch that contained coins.

“Of course I will you have my word.” Captain Smee replied.

“Good. Killian and Tilly I wish you safe travels and hope you have the brightest days to come.” Lord David explained to them.

“Thank you David for everything. For nearly fifteen years you have been my savior. You really are a good man despite who you serve.” Killian told him as he shook his hand. 

Killian and Tilly then boarded. Lord David watched for a while from the dock as the ship sailed away knowing that while he had done something good by reuniting a family but also knowing he had done something very treasonous if he ever got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I admit that I actually had fun writing this chapter. Long before I had gotten back into this story I had been thinking of Introducing Tilly but I wasn’t sure what role to give her. Originally I had thought about her being involved in an assassination attempt and then Lord David breaks her out of prison but seeing as two people have already managed to escape (Killian and Robin Hood) I thought it would most likely make security look bad but I like how this turned out and I’m very happy with it.


	16. Chapter 15

June 29th 1525  
The Manor of Lady Tiger Lily  
Early Evening

Within the three days of their departure King Rumpelstiltskin, Prince Baelfire, and two other nobles had managed to see much of the countryside of Scotland. Thankfully by the third day they managed the find lodgings of someone with more noble conditions rather than the drafty old monasteries they had been staying in with clerics who would preach about their immortal souls. They found themselves in the home of Lady Tiger Lily.

Lady Tiger Lily at one time had been a lady of great importance. She had been a close friend of King Rumpelstiltskin’s mother the late Queen Fiona who had given her the honor of being the child’s godmother after he was born. Several months after he had born Queen Fiona had died and Lady Tiger Lily took over the role of watching over him like he was her own son and shortly after his father died she became the unofficial regent until he became of age to rule on his own. 

Afterwards, she choose to retire from court life so she could indulge in the quietness of the countryside. However, that didn’t stop her from welcoming nobles into her home. It was on this night she found joy in the entertainment she was receiving from King Rumpelstiltskin, Prince Baelfire, Lord Stefan Briar, and Lord Fergus Mor’du at dinner

“So tell me Lord Fergus how is your daughter. I do believe she if of marrying age is she not?” Lady Tiger Lily asked.

“Ah yes Merida the wee lassie just turned seventeen a while ago. She’s had three marriage proposals so far but hasn’t accepted them yet due to saying something about how she wants to decide her own fate. However, I’m no hurry to rush her seeing as I have three strapping lads that I can marry off in a couple of years.” Lord Fergus explained. 

“I wish you the best with that. Lord Briar has Aurora’s betrothed come to his senses yet and decided to do his duty and marry her?” Lady Tiger Lily asked Lord Stefan.

“He has not but I will remain hopeful.” Lord Briar told her

After several more minutes of conversation the two men decided to excuse themselves and retire to bed for the night. This gave Lady Tiger Lily the opportunity to catch up with her two favorite men. 

“Baelfire my boy you have grown to be so handsome since the last time I saw you. Tell me you haven’t gone about and broken all the hearts of the ladies at court have you?” Lady Tiger Lily asked teasingly.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve done that yet and it’s unlikely to happen. Do excuse me it’s been a long day so I shall retire to bed. Goodnight madame, Papa.” Prince Baelfire told them as he excused himself from the table. 

Lady Tiger Lily noticed something off about him like he was unhappy based on his tone. She then reached across the table for the pitcher of wine which she used to fill her silver goblet and then King Rumpelstiltskin’s as well. 

“He seems unhappy care to explain why?” Lady Tiger Lily asked. 

“He’s been unhappy since I told him about making a future alliance with England.” King Rumplestiltskin told her. 

“I see so he is the unwilling bridegroom in this situation. I’m certain within time he’ll adjust to it. However, tell me about yourself, you seem a bit distracted.” Lady Tiger Lily asked him looking intently into his face. 

“Oh it’s nothing really just the simple over stacking of royal affairs becoming quite tedious.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her. It was a lie he hoped she wouldn’t see through.

Lady Tiger Lily just glanced at him and took a sip of her wine. “I can tell that your are lying. I have seen this before usually it’s because you have a new mistress or there is some creature you happen to be lusting after. I won’t tell you what to do but be careful with your actions. I would hate to see you dead because some poor girl killed you because she felt that you took advantage of her.”

“You know you really are the wisest lady in the realm. It’s a shame you don’t come to court often. I believe some people there could really use your wisdom.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her. 

“You know that I prefer the quietness of the country. Court life at one time was something I enjoyed but now I prefer to live a much simpler life away from prying eyes.” Lady Tiger Lily explained to him.

“Whatever pleases you my lady. I won’t stand in your way. However, I do have hopes that you will grace me with your presences at court when the time comes for Baelfire to be married.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lady Tiger Lily nodded. “It is my intention to be there to see your son married as I did when you were his age. Speaking of which I here there is an abundance of unmarried maidens at your court. I do have a few ideas to resolve it.”

King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
The Bedchamber of former Princess Tiana Sabine of Monaco

Many miles away back at the Palace back at the palace it was a fitful night of sleep for one young princess who was living in exile. Princess Tiana Sabine of Monaco or now known as Lady Tiana had been living in exile for the past three years. When she was fifteen years old her father King James of Monaco had died leaving Tiana as his heir. However, before his death there was a conspiracy’s going on in the Court of Monaco to give the throne to someone else. 

The conspiracy’s ended up succeeding and Princess Tiana was forced to give up rights to the throne and was sent into exile with her mother. One would think that she would feel safe that she wasn’t dead but that wasn’t the case. Almost every night since the night she was forced to give up her rights to the throne Lady Tiana was plagued with the same nightmare that flashbacked 

Monaco three years earlier

It was early spring of 1522 in Monaco a time that should have been spent rejoicing due to the fact that winter was over and a new season was beginning. However, that wasn’t the case. Several days before Monaco’s beloved King James had suddenly passed away from illness leaving behind his faithful Queen Eudora and his heir Princess Tiana who was now Queen.

Even though Princess Tiana was the rightful Queen there were some out there who didn’t want to see a woman on the throne. So there were uprisings of Nobles who were wishing to take the throne for themselves. So the gates to the palace were closed in hopes of keeping these people out. However, on this day things were about to change.

Princess Tiana and her mother were in the throne room discussing arrangements with advisors for the recently deceased king’s funeral when Lord Marias one of King James’ most trusted advisors came rushing into the throne room

“Your Majesty Lord Baron Facilier and his soldiers have managed to break through the gates and they are marching through the castle to take control.” Lord Marias explained completely out of breath.

Princess Tiana’s eyes widened in fear. Lord Baron Faciler at one time been a council member under her father. However, due to a disagreement on something King James had banished him. She never thought that he would go this far to get back at her mother. However, before she could even respond the doors swung open and soliders marched in led by Lord Baron Faciler who looked very proud by what he had just done. 

“How dare you march into my home unannounced. Especially the home of a Queen?” Princess Tiana shouted.

“You really believe that title belongs to you. No woman was ever meant to rule a country alone.” Lord Faciler explained. 

“I’ll have you know that England has been ruled by a Queen and no one else for many years why should Monaco be any different?” Princess Tiana explained bodly.

“And look at her. She is unmarried and childless. What chances does that country have once she dies. I am saving Monaco from the same humiliation. If you know what is best you will surrender that power to me. I am willing to be merciful and allow you to remain royal if you would do me the service of becoming my wife.” Lord Faciler announced,

“I would never do such a thing. I will not stand by and marry you to become some sort of breeding mare. I will fight for my country no matter the cost!” Princess Tiana

Lord Facilier laughed. “You drive a hard bargain. You willing to cost the lives of many by being so hardheaded. Lets see how brave you are when someone close to you is in brave danger.”

With that one of the soldiers grabbed Queen Eudora and held a knife to her throat. The Queen’s pitiful cries rang in Princess Tiana’s ears. Did she really want to lose her mother too when she had just lost her father. 

“Enough! I will do as you command as long as you release my mother but under no circumstances am I going to marry you. Now Lord Facilier what is it that you will have me do to put an end to this madness!” Princess Tiana asked.

Lord Facilier smiled and then motioned for the guard to release the Queen. “My lady all you have to do is sign this document which renounces your rights as Queen which are transferred over to me once it is signed you no longer hold power and you shall be sent into exile.”

Princess Tiana laid the document on the table and dipped the quill into the ink. She signed her name giving up everything that she once believed in.

*Present Day*

Lady Tiana felt herself being shaken awake. She woke up to see her mother’s worried face peering at her.

“Tiana are you alright you’ve been screaming the last five minutes. Your lucky the guards didn’t barge in here.” Lady Eudora former Queen of Monaco asked her.

“Oh mother it was the same nightmare I’ve had for the last three years where I am forced to sign away my rights as Queen. I see you being held nearly slain to death and that vile man who now sits on my throne. Ever since we’ve come here nothing has gotten better. I pleaded to King Rumpelstiltskin to help me but he refuses. Things at home are getting worse by the day. Everyone is starving and Facilier does nothing to help them. There’s even been word that it hasn’t rained since the day we left and that it will not rain until I come back. I have no one to help me.” Lady Tiana rambled on as she paced back and forth across the room.

“Tiana stop with that pacing as it will get you no where. I understand you are frustrated as am I. However we must be patient. I have recently written to King Naveen of Lithuania. We shall wait to see what he says. In the mean time you must be patient. You will go home someday and help your people you just need to pray that day will come.” Lady Eudora explained

The Lacey Chambers  
Belle’s Room

On this late night Lady Belle Lacey was still awake. Not because she couldn’t sleep but because she was so engrossed in the book she was reading while sitting up in bed. The same book that King Rumpelstiltskin had given her several nights before Tristan and Iseult. It was quite an interesting love story about two young lovers who had to meet in secret due to the fact that the heroine of the story was married. Lady Belle thought the story was interesting as she did with most books. However, she wondered why King Rumpelstiltskin had picked this book out for her. 

She thought back to the night when she had met him in the library. For a brief moment his hands had been on her shoulders and she was certain that he was sniffing her hair. Surely it couldn’t mean anything right. There were other women who were far more beautiful and vivacious than she was. She quickly put these thoughts in the back of her mind so she could focus back onto her book

However, she had been so busy with that she hadn’t noticed that the door had opened and Mistress Tinkerbelle had walked in carrying firewood to tend the fireplace. 

“Oh my lady I do apologize If I woke you up.” Mistress Tinkerbelle apologized as she knelt down to tend to the fire in the fireplace. 

“Oh no worries I haven’t gone to sleep yet. I was so busy reading I hadn’t realized I had lost track of the time.” Lady Belle told her.

“Books will do that to you. Is there anything else you need me to do for you?” Mistress Tinkerbelle asked.

“Oh no I should be fine. You are dismissed.” Lady Belle told her.

Mistress Tinkerbelle nodded and then left the room. A few minutes after her departure Lady Belle then decided to give up reading for the night. So she placed the book on the bedside table and blew out the candle and went to sleep. 

That same night  
England

Many miles away in England it was a very sleepless night for some. Surprisingly, the Queen was sleeping soundly despite some of the events that had happened recently. 

Lady Maleficent Raven felt something moving around in her bed that managed to wake her up from her slumber. She assumed that Lily was moving around because she was having a nightmare she glanced over to the left side of the bed and saw that Lily was sleeping soundly. She then quickly looked over to the right and scowled when she saw that Lady Ursula had managed to sneak into her room and climb into bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Lady Maleficent asked angrily keeping her voice down because she didn’t want to wake up Lily.

“I couldn’t stay in that room. Cruella somehow managed to sneak Sir Issac into the room.” Lady Ursula explained.

“Just put a pillow over the back of your head and hope that sleep takes you very quickly. Now would you be so kind to leave.” Lady Maleficent told her. 

“You don’t understand. There’s only one bed in there and she was going to make me sleep on the floor. Please have a heart and let me stay here.” Lady Ursula begged. 

“Seeing as I’m already sharing a bed with my child I’m not willing to lose more space to you even though you are one of my dearest friends. I suggest you leave before I toss you out myself.” Lady Maleficent threatened. 

Lady Ursula not wanting to argue with her decided it would be best if she left. So, she quickly exited the chamber. However, she still needed somewhere to sleep. A brilliant idea came to her head. Queen Regina wouldn’t mind if she snuck into her room after all when they were young girls they would often share a room at one her estates back when she was a young Princess. Lady Ursula slowly opened the door to Queen Regina’s bedchamber and saw that she was sound a sleep. Quietly she closed the door and walked slowly over to the bed. She was about to reach down to pull back the covers when a certain voice called out.

“What in god’s name do you think you are doing Lady Ursula?” Queen Regina asked as she sat up in bed looking wide awake and clearly unimpressed

“Regina, your majesty. I thought you would be asleep and even if you weren’t you wouldn’t mind since when we were younger we would always stay up late and fall asleep in the same bed.” Lady Ursula rambled on.

“Due to recent events I am now a light sleeper and second of all one the main things about being Queen I enjoy the most is that I get sleep alone. Now would you be kind enough to back to your room.” Queen Regina explained. Quite annoyed by the fact that her slumber was interrupted. 

“I can’t go back there Regina. Cruella snuck Issac into the room. She was going to force me to sleep on the floor. Surely you wouldn’t mind if I slept here. After all didn’t your father have a bodyguard sleep in a little bed at the end his bed.” Lady Ursula explained. 

“First of all that wasn’t a bodyguard who slept in my father’s room that was his valet who slept there only because if my father ever needed anything in the night he got it right away. Second of all how on earth did Cruella manage to get Issac into her room. I have a guard posted in the hallway who is suppose to consult me first before he allows anyone in?” Queen Regina asked confused about all of this. 

“Actually she let him in through the window. She tied a bunch of sheets together and from there he climbed up.” Lady Ursula explained.

“Well then I guess I will just have to put bars on the windows. However, I will worry about it in the morning. For right now just sleep on the chaise at the foot of my bed.” Queen Regina explained. 

Feeling grateful that Queen Regina was letting her stay, Lady Ursula walked over the chaise that was at the foot of the bed and laid down.

“Good night your majesty.” Lady Ursula told her.

“Oh shut up and go to sleep.” Queen Regina snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Just to clear one thing up the name I used for Tiana’s father is actually the name of her father in the Film The Princess and the Frog just to make that clear so you don’t get confused with David’s twin. (who by the way doesn’t exist in this story.) Happy Easter.


	17. Chapter 16

To Tame A King  
Chapter 16

July 1, 1525 Mid Morning  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
The Courtyard 

After nearly a week of being gone. Today was the day King Rumpelstiltskin, Prince Baelfire, Lord Stefan, and Lord Fergus retuned from their journey. Everyone was gathered outside in the Courtyard waiting for them to arrive. For some they were relieved that their King was coming back but for some like Lord David Nolan he had been dreading this day because it meant that he would have to go back to his regular routine of being verbally abused and threatened on a daily basis. 

It was around mid-morning when the gates opened, and the trumpets blared to announce that the King was back. King Rumpelstiltskin, rode through gates on horseback being followed by Prince Baelfire, Lord Fergus, Lord Stefan, and a carriage also followed in through the gates. Both Lord Stefan and Lord Fergus dismounted their horses and went over to greet their wives. King Rumpelstiltskin, dismounted his horse and walked over to the carriage

The footman had opened the door and Lady Tiger Lily emerged at the entrance of the carriage. After much persuasion from King Rumpelstiltskin she decided to return to the castle with them. King Rumpelstiltskin helped her down the stairs of the carriage. They then walked down the path through the courtyard greeting those who were standing close by. 

“Father who is that lady with the King?” Lady Emma asked. She flashed a quick smile at Prince Baelfire when he walked by. 

“That is Lady Tiger Lily. From what I know she was friends with the King’s late mother and also his godmother. She also played a great role in his upbringing after his father died. She left court several years ago because she preferred life alone at her country estate.” Lord David explained. 

“I think you remember you telling me about her. You mentioned that she is a very influential woman.” Lady Mary Margaret asked

“Very influential indeed. Although I do wonder why she has returned. As I seem to recall she wanted a more quieter life away from people.” Lord David told her. He too was wondering why she decided to come back. Lord David in a way sort of feared the woman mostly because she had a way of seeing right through people

Inside the Castle  
Lady Tiger Lily’s Chambers

“You know I could have sent word ahead of time to let them know that you were coming back with us that way your chambers could have been cleaned spotless when you arrived. Such a pity to expose you to such conditions.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained as he looked around the room in disgust. Servants were constantly coming in and out to carry in her belongings.

“Nonsense there is nothing wrong with these rooms. They are exactly as I left them when I left court. They’ve just collected dust in the last several years and a little dust never hurt anyone.” Lady Tiger Lily told him. She passed off her traveling cloak to a passing maid. 

“Nevertheless, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect for you. Now I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with me? King Rumpelstiltskin asked. 

Lady Tiger Lily was about to open her mouth to say something but before she could do so the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They both turned to see Lord David Nolan standing in the door way looking like he had something of importance to discuss with the King. 

“Ah Lord Nolan you must have some business to conduct with me. I trust everything was in good hands while I was gone, and I am sure you remember Lady Tiger Lily from years back. She has decided to come back to court.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained. 

“Lady Tiger Lily welcome back to court. I hope everything is to your liking.” Lord David told her as he bowed. 

“Charmed I’m sure. I see that you have managed to keep up your excellent work. These past few years. I see that you daughter as recently joined the court.” Lady Tiger Lily replied as she held out her hand for him to kiss

Lord David briefly grabbed her hand to kiss it. “Yes my Emma has recently arrived here. Anyways your majesty there is one thing I have come to discuss with you. Yesterday a messenger arrived delivering news from England. On the day you had left there were some major events that happened. Both the Queen’s half sister and the Prince of Greece managed escape prison and broke into the palace and attempted to kill the Queen. However, the Queen’s half sister had a change of heart and killed Prince Hades. Mistress Zelena also reannouced her right as Queen and was spared from death. The Queen also sent a copy of the oath that Mistress Zelena signed.” He then handed the documents over to the King. 

“I see. I will go ahead and send word to the Queen about future arrangements as soon as possible. In the mean time I have a task for. Lady Tiger Lily has arranged a small get together tonight for some of the younger ladies at court to dine with me and Prince Baelfire. Here is the stack of invitations to give out. There is one for your daughter and I expect she will be on her best behavior tonight..” King Rumpelstiltskin handed a stack of invitations into Lord David’s hands.

“Of course your majesty I will hand these out straight away. I bid you a good day.” Lord David told them and then he exited the room. 

Lady Tiger Lily watched as he left. “You know I don’t understand why you keep that man around. I’ve never liked him.”

“Why is that. I understand he can be a bit of an imbecile, but he manages to do a good job with his work despite his flaws.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her. 

“I know but there is something untrustworthy about him and I just can’t seem to put my finger on what it is. But one thing is for certain I cannot stand is how he just walks into a room and spoils what is going on with his interrupting presence.” Lady Tiger Lily explained. 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow on that last part with him walking into a room and interrupting .” King Rumpelstiltskin told her.

“I’m sure you’ll realize what I am talking about soon enough. Anyways about tonight I will not be attending this little dinner, but I expect that towards the end of the night you will give me a report of what went on.” Lady Tiger Lily explained to him. 

Lady Tiana and Lady Eudora’s chambers  
Late Afternoon

“You are herby invited to dine privately with his majesty King Rumpelstiltskin and Prince Baelfire this evening around seven o’clock. Please dress finely as possible.. Does this mean your invited too mother? Do you suppose his majesty has changed his mind and decided to help” Lady Tiana asked as she sat down in front of a mirror as Lady Eudora arranged her hair. 

“Well only your name was on the invitation and from what I heard from Lord Nolan it is just a small get together with the other young ladies of the Court. Please do not pester the King this evening with our situation I told you I would work things out myself.” Lady Eudora explained to her.

“Have you received word yet from this Naveen of Lithuania? I don’t believe I have ever met him before.” Lady Tiana told her.

“You have met him but it was a long time ago. I believe you were about eight years old and he was about ten. His parents were visiting on diplomatic business with your father. However, the visit with you two didn’t go so well because you pushed him into the fountain declaring he was a stupid and rude boy.” Lady Eudora reminisced about the memory trying not to laugh out loud. 

“Oh dear how awful of me. I suppose I shouldn’t raise my hopes seeing that he is unlikely to help because of that incident.” Lady Tiana grimaced at the memory.

“Oh no I believe he has forgiven you for that, it’s his parents who weren’t so forgiving. I wrote to them shortly after arriving in Scotland a couple years back. They weren’t so willing to help a Queen who would behave so savagely but he sent a letter shortly after they did and explained that if things ever did change he would help us. Three months ago they died and Naveen became King he has been busy since then but I remain hopeful that he will help and you must remain hopeful as well my dear.” Lady Eudora explained.

The Chambers of Lord and Lady Mor’du and Merida

“Merida please hold still. It would be disgraceful if I sent you to dine with the King and your clothing was all lopsided.” Lady Elinor chided as she was trying to tie Lady Merida’s corset.

“Oh tosh I doubt he would even care. “ Lady Merida grumbled as she rolled her eyes. 

“I believe he would. After all your father just returned back to court with him. I believe he would like to think that the whole family is refined. There we go that should be go. Come let’s show your father.” Lady Elinor breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to her dressed perfectly this time. 

They then exited Merida’s chambers and went into the front room where Lord Fergus was at. When they got there Lady Elinor grimaced at the sight she saw

“Fergus what have I told you about leaving your bow on the table.” Lady Elinor told him. 

“Terribly sorry love. Merida darling you look lovely.” Lord Fergus told her as he moved his bow to make his wife happy. 

“If you think so. I don’t know why the King wants to dine with me. Perhaps the fathers of the three men have complained about not accepting their proposals and he wants me to choose one of them but no one has control of my fate but me.” Lady Merida explained.

“Well unfortunately you can’t marry all three of them. But just try to enjoy yourself tonight. “ Lord Fergus told her

The Nolan Chambers

The Nolan Chambers  
“Now remember Emma think before you speak I don’t want the King to think that you have an unruly tongue and if he says something you don’t agree with go ahead and agree with him just to keep him happy.” Lord Nolan explained to his daughter after she had gotten dressed. He was more stressed about this dinner than she was mostly because he wouldn’t be there if something was likely to go wrong. 

“David relax I am sure she will do her best. She is afterall a very intelligent young lady. Don’t worry so much.” Lady Mary Margaret told her husband trying her best to ease his nerves. 

“Father trust me I know what to do and what to say. As long as I am careful about what I say and what I do nothing should go wrong. Now if you excuse me I should probably make my way to the dining room.” Lady Emma told her parents as she walked out of the room. 

“Be sure to use the right fork at dinner.” Lord David called after her

The Lacey Chambers

“You know it has been so long since I have dined with royalty hopefully everything will go well tonight.” Lady Belle Lacey told Mistress Tinkerbelle as she sat in front of the mirror while her hair got styled. Her long dark hair was brushed over to the right side and Tinkerbelle had managed to weave in some pearls to give it a nice sort of style and was wearing a dark blue gown that really brought out her eyes. 

“I’m sure it has. Is your father coming with you as well?” Mistress Tinkerbelle asked. She figured since they were both newcomers at the Court the King would like to meet with him and see how they were adjusting at the court.

“No he isn’t, according the invitation it said it was for all the young and unmarried ladies of the court.” Lady Belle told her. Even if her father had been invited chances are he would have declined. Her father was starting to get bored with the Scottish court life since the King hadn’t taken interest in him in giving him an important position and her father had heard some stories from others about the King’s past behavior so he was worried something was likely to happen to help which caused some fear in the man. Hopefully everything would go good tonight and she would be able to enjoy herself. 

The private dining room

It was around seven o’clock when the young ladies entered the room. Lady Emma Nolan and Lady Belle Lacey entered first and stood behind the far chairs at the table. Sisters Lady Clorinda and Lady Tisby Tremaine eventually walked in and stood on the other side across from Lady Emma and Lady Belle. Mistress Mulan walked in next and went to stand by Lady Emma. Lady Aurora walked in and immediately shot a look of disgust when she saw Mistress Mulan she went to stand by Lady Tisby knowing it would likely be farthest she would be able to get away from her. Lastly Lady Merida and Lady Tiana walked in. Lady Tiana took her place next to Mistress Mulan while Lady Merida went to stand by Lady Aurora.

“Announcing his majesty King Rumpelstiltskin and his royal highness Prince Baelfire.” A page announced. 

King Rumpelstiltskin and Prince Baelfire walked into the dining room. King Rumpelstiltskin took his seat at the head of the table while Prince Baelfire took a seat at the end. Since they were both seated this gave the ladies a que to sit down. Servants eventually walked in carrying plates of foot and goblets of wine which they set on the table. They eventually fell into a silent dinner until Lady Emma decided to speak up. 

“Prince Baelfire please tell us about your travels in the last week.” Lady Emma asked hoping it would ease the awkward silence. 

“It was quite a nice journey. Visited a few nearby towns and became acquainted with a few of the common people. Very nice folks.” Prince Baelfire explained. 

“Oh, how I wish I was a man, so I could so freely travel instead of being cooped up at home learning menial duties of managing a home.” Lady Emma complained. Ignoring the glare, she was receiving from King Rumpelstiltskin. 

“King Rumpelstiltskin why am I here. Did Lord Dingwall, Lord MacGuffin, and Lord Macintosh complain of how I haven’t responded to their marriage proposals?” Lady Merida asked.

“I haven’t heard a thing. I have invited you to dine with me because you are young ladies of my court who are unmarried and a dear friend of mine wants to get to know you and teach you so you can learn the basics of court life and prepare you for finding noble husbands.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained. 

“Noble husbands you say. You hear that Clorinda someone of title. What would mother say if she found out about that footman of your?” Lady Tisby taunted her sister. 

“Footman. I believe I don’t know what you speaking of. I haven’t fraternized with anyone lately.” Lady Clorinda told her sister. 

“Who was that man you were kissing behind the tree?” Lady Tisby questioned.

“It was only Jacob. It was a simple kiss on the cheek. How did you see that?” Clorinda questioned.

“Ah ha you admit to it. Wait til I tell mother.” Lady Tisby exclaimed and rushed out of the dining room. Lady Clorinda was following close behind her throwing insulting words

One would think that things would have gone back to normal once they left but it had awakened a new found time to have more squabbles. 

“I should have been married a couple years back but this harlot here decided to take that away from me.” Lady Aurora spat out. 

“Aurora I am sorry for what I have caused. I was only looking for a friend I never thought it would turn into anything else.” Mistress Mulan pleaded. 

“Oh, don’t give me that apology. You’ve enjoyed the fact that you’ve made me the laughing stalk of being jilted. It’s amazing how things work for you. Did you sneak into the Chinese army in hopes of seeking male companionship?” Lady Aurora pleaded. 

“I only joined because I was trying to save my father. I am not going to sit here and be insulted by a girl who drank a sleeping draught to fake her death in hopes that her betrothed would weep at her funeral.” Mistress Mulan spat out and rushed out of the room.

“You tried to fake your death by drinking a sleeping draught.” Lady Tiana questioned.

Lady Aurora who was lost for words and embarrassed, quickly got up from the table and made a mad dash for the door

The Castle Corridor

Lady Aurora was fuming with anger as she stalked out of the dining room and into the corridors of the castle. Mistress Mulan must have gotten a good head start because she was no where in sight which was alright with Lady Aurora because she knew if she was in sight she would have likely tried to scratch her eyes out. She never thought it was possible to face so much humiliation in one night especially in front of both the King and the Prince.

As she walked briskly down the corridor the sound of her heels hitting the stone floor only encouraged her to walk faster. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. All she wanted to do was go back to her family’s chambers and lock herself away from the rest of court for the rest of the night. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts and feelings that she wasn’t paying attention and she managed to collide into another person causing them to both fall onto the ground. 

“Terribly sorry my lady. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking.” A manly voice said as he helped Lady Aurora to her feet. 

“It’s no problem at all.” Lady Aurora said and she then got a look at the man she had bumped into. She was greeted by the sight of dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Forgive me. The name is Gerhardt Whale.” Lord Gerhardt told her and extended his hand out to her.

“Mine is Aurora Briar. Are you by any chance related to Lord Victor Whale?” Lady Aurora asked as she shook his hand in return She hoped that this nice man had no relation to that other crass gentleman.

“Yes, he is my older brother. He’s most likely never mentioned me because I’ve spent the last several years in England studying law at Oxford. I’ve recently come back to Scotland because I wish to be near family. May I ask if you are alright? You were walking really fast.” Lord Gerhardt asked

"Yes I suppose I am it’s just been a long night for me and I just wish to get back to my chambers if you excuse me.” Lady Aurora told him.

“Would you mind if I walked with you that way you can get back there safely without toppling into someone else.” Lord Gerhardt teased lightly and held out his arm to her.

Lady Aurora smiled feeling slightly happier than she had all night and linked her arm with his. “Certainly I’ll lead the way.”

The Dining room

After the recent events the dinner was indeed a disaster. King Rumpelstiltskin was lost for words and had no idea what to say. 

“Well seeing that our entertainment for the night has ended I shall excuse myself.” Lady Tiana told them as she got up.

“I think I shall go too. Thank you for dinner.” Lady Merida told them, and she followed after Tiana.

“You know papa for this being the first unofficial banquet you have hosted in a long time I do say the entertainment here was quite interesting. The dinner itself was quite good indeed.” Prince Baelfire spoke up hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Bae there is no need to try and be a comfort. If looking to excuse yourself you are free to go but do be a gentleman and escort Lady Nolan to her chambers. 

Prince Baelfire nodded and got up and walked to where Lady Emma was sitting and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted, and they exited the room. The only people remaining in the Dining room were King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle who had been silent for most of the dinner. 

“I am terribly sorry for the events of tonight. I am sure you were expecting something more finer and more civilized.” King Rumpelstiltskin droned taking a large gulp of wine from his goblet. 

“There is nothing to apologize about it was a nice get together before things ended going down hill.” Lady Belle assured him and her hand reached across the table to squeeze his. 

“So tell me my dear how did you like the book I gave to you?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked feeling slightly relieved.

“Oh it was quite wonderful. A beautiful love story if I do say so myself. Thank you for giving it to me.” Lady Belle told him as she moved to stand right by where he was sitting. 

“The pleasure was mine dear I am happy to hear that you enjoyed it. While I was away I came across this other book that might interest you.” King Rumpelstiltskin gave her hand a brief kiss and then reached by his chair and pulled up a book that had been sitting there and placed it into Lady Belle’s hands. 

“The Canterbury Tales. I was so fond of this book when I lived in France it was one of my favorites. Thank you so much your majesty. I am sure I will enjoy reading it again.” Lady Belle told.

“Perhaps you could read to me from it. I am not very familiar with this book and you are such a renowned reader perhaps you could tell me some of it.” King Rumpelstiltskin beckoned for her to sit on his lap. Lady Belle who wasn’t thinking much of the gesture took a seat on his knee and opened the book. 

“Now this story is one of my favorites. It is called A Knights Tale and tells the story of the dilemma’s in knighthood such as courtly love and ethical reasons.” Lady Belle explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin was listening but he was more distracted by the beauty who was sitting on his lap. He had one arm around her waist while his free hand was brushing the soft skin of her cheek. 

“It really does sound like a lovely story.” King Rumpelstiltskin whispered in her ear.

By then their faces only a couple of inches apart. King Rumpelstiltskin slowly moved in hopes of stealing a kiss but before he could do so the sound of the door opening caused them to stop and they looked to see Lord David Nolan standing in the doorway. 

“I beg you pardon your majesty, but I saw most of the ladies roaming about in the halls and I thought Emma may have been here.” Lord David explained. 

“She left some time ago. I believe Baelfire was escorting her back to your chambers.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained feeling slightly irritated that Lord Nolan had chosen this exact moment to barge in. 

“I see. I will go check there. Would you like me to escort Lady Belle Lacey back to her chambers?” Lord David asked. 

“Yes go right ahead. “Goodnight Belle.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her.

“Goodnight your majesty. Thank you for the book.” Lady Belle curtsied and then left with Lord David.

King Rumplestilskin groaned and poured another goblet of wine which he drunk down quickly. He had been so close to kissing her but instead they were interrupted. 

That blasted Lord Nolan he thought angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. I just wanted to give you heads up that the next chapter probably won’t be up until after the 13th of April. This is mostly because in the next chapter we will be going to Greece and I will be introducing Chad who is said to be Zelena’s fiancé in an upcoming episode. I have read that it will be episode 17 he will be appearing. I want to make sure I have the characterization of him right before I write anything but I promise I will have the next update as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 17

July 2nd, 1525 Morning  
Greece  
A Carriage Traveling to King Zeus’ Castle

On this lovely Summer’s day in Greece two carriages were traveling down the road along the way to King Zeus’ Castle. The second carriage that was following behind the first was carrying the coffin that contained Prince Hades of Greece’s body. The first carriage was Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos who was the Envoy of King Zeus employed in England along with his wife Lady Rebecca and their nineteen-year-old twin sons Lord Nicholas and Lord Alexander. Now the timing to travel back to Greece was indeed the perfect timing since both Lord Nicholas and Lord Alexander had both been recently been kicked out of law school at Cambridge but luckily Lord Hermes had pulled some strings and managed to get them into Oxford however, the start date wouldn’t be until near September.

“Now remember boys if the King asks about your studies just explain that Cambridge wasn’t challenging enough for you. “ Lord Hermes explained.

“Aw come on father I don’t see anything wrong with telling him the whole story what really happened.” Lord Nicholas complained.

“You really want to tell him that you were kicked out because you got drunk and tried to recite the Magna Carta in front of the entire class.” Lady Rebecca told them.

“Sure it wasn’t the best idea but at least no one got hurt.” Lord Alexander put in.

“I’m the one who got hurt due to the money I lost. Thankfully Oxford decided to take you. Who knows what I was going to do if that hadn’t worked out.” Lord Hermes explained. 

“You know both Alexander and I have found ourselves interested in joining the church.” Lord Nicholas told them.

“Why so you can sneak into the nunnery and fraternize with the nuns. I don’t think so.” Lord Hermes told them. 

Both Lord Nicholas and Lord Alexander were about to say something but before they could do so their mother decided to speak up. 

“Husband look it’s the palace!” Lady Rebecca exclaimed as she looked out the window of the carriage.

Sure enough she was right. Within a few minutes they had reached the Grand Castle of Mount Olympus (It was reffered to that because it was near a mountain). They then stepped out the carriage and into the courtyard. 

“Excuse me my good men would the six of you be so kind to carry that coffin. The King has requested that we join him in the throne room along with the body for him to see.” Lord Hermes explained to the guards who had stepped outside.

The guards nodded and and went to the other carriage to lift out the coffin.

“Come wife and boys the King and Queen are waiting for us.” Lord Hermes told them.

“Of course, my love but first let’s fix your hat it looks a little crooked.” Lady Rebecca told him she moved her hands to where it hat on his head.

Lord Hermes attempted to swat her hands away. “Please my dear watch the hair.”

“I don’t understand this strange infatuation with your hair.” Lady Rebecca told him as they walked up the steps to the palace.

“Trust me my love years from now there shall be another man who has this same infatuation as me and then you’ll understand.” Lord Hermes explained.

Lady Rebecca and the boys just rolled their eyes. Eventually they found themselves in the castle and walking down the corridor that led to the throne room. They reached the doors which were opened by two guards. 

“Announcing Lord and Lady Stamotopoulos and their young sons.” The herald announced.

They walked in and they saw that the throne room was filled with various members of the royal court who were scattered about the room. Both King Zeus and his faithful Queen Hera sat on their thrones and standing right by Queen Hera was Prince Hercules heir to the throne. 

“Your majesty it is an honor to be here in your presence once again.” Lord Hermes told King as he and his sons bowed while his wife curtsied. 

“Ah Lord Stamotopoulos back from England. Judging from the coffin then the rumors I have heard are indeed true my brother is indeed dead.” King Zeus told him as he moved off the throne and stepped pass Lord Hermes to the table where the guards had placed the coffin and then opened it allowing King Zeus to see the lifeless body of his brother

“Yes my King. You see on the night of the twenty-six of June your brother and his lover who happened to be Queen’s Regina’s illegitimate half-sister broke into the castle in hopes of killing the Queen. Well the Queen’s sister had a change of heart and in the heat of the moment she stabbed him putting an end to his life.” Lord Hermes explained. 

“Such a depressing tale when you think about it. However, I will not dwell on that. For the past ten years I have lived in constant fear of losing my son and the last three haven’t been that easy either since I had no idea where he was at. So I am willing to be happy that he is dead and no longer a threat to me.” King Zeus explained. 

Lord Hermes nodded. “Very well then my King. Although there is one thing I wish to discuss with you. After Prince Hades’ stopped reporting his whereabouts you declared that a money reward would be placed on him in the event anyone was to find him. Shall we give this reward to the Queen’s sister to thank her for her bravery.”

King Zeus thought for a moment and then walked back to the throne where Queen Hera was sitting and grabbed her hand. “That will not be necessary. I have decided that my Queen and I shall go back to England with you and various members of the court we wish to take with us and thank her ourselves. The past ten years I have lived in fear of leaving my Kingdom now is the time to go about and travel.”

“Husband that is wonderful idea but what about the affairs of state you have to take care of?” Queen Hera asked. 

King Zeus smiled and motioned for his son to come forward as well. “I have decided that in my absence I will declare my son Prince Hercules to rule as Regent. He is old enough to take over in my absence and since he is the future King he will do well with that responsibility.”

Prince Hercules grabbed his father’s hand and kissed his ring. “Thank you, father I will do my best, to rule while you are gone.”

“Ah what excellent news. Shall I go ahead and send word to England about your visit. When shall you be leaving?” Lord Hermes asked. 

“We shall be leaving tomorrow, and I will not be sending word to the Queen. I wish to surprise her.” King Zeus explained.

“Very well then. In the mean time what would like to do about Prince Hades’ body. Shall we arrange to have him buried in the royal family plot?” Lord Hermes asked. 

“Yes that will eventually happen but I have other plans for right now. Around noon I will have the chapel set up for those who wish to pay their respects to the late Prince. Then tonight I have a grand celebration planned.” King Zeus explained. 

“Husband is it really good thing to celebrate your brothers murder?” Queen Hera questioned. She was a very pious woman so this kind of celebration shocked her. 

“My Queen this is a surprise celebration that I have been intending for a while. So really it will have nothing to do with his death.” King Zeus explained. 

“Very well then we shall proceed.” Queen Hera told him. 

King Zeus nodded at her and then addressed the court. “My subjects you are dismissed. As I have said before at noon the chapel shall be opened for two hours for those who wish to pay their respects to the late Prince and then tonight we shall gather in the great hall for a celebration.” He and Queen then stepped down from the throne with Prince Hercules following behind them. Eventually the court followed out of the throne room. 

The Chapel  
1’clock pm 

It was around one o’clock pm when a tall man with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard walked into the candle lit chapel. He was greeted by the sight of Queen Hera and her ladies-in-waiting wearing black mourning gowns kneeling in front of the open casket of Prince Hades chanting prayers in Latin and clutching rosaries in their hands. The sound of his footsteps on the stone floor made them stop and take a look at what the sound was. 

“Oh Lord West how nice of you to come in. I suppose you are here to pay your respects to your dear old friend.” Queen Hera told him.  
Lord Chad West nodded and gave a curt bow to the Queen. “Yes, I am but if I am interrupting you I can always come back later.  
”“Oh no that is not necessary my ladies and I were just finishing here. I hope that you plan on coming to the banquet tonight.” Queen Hera explained.

“Yes I do plan on being there. Forgive but I wasn’t in the throne room earlier but I heard from others that you and his majesty are making a voyage to England and you are leaving tomorrow. Do you know who in the royal court has been selected to go?” Lord Chad asked. 

“No I haven’t but if you are interested in going you can always ask his majesty. The recent turn of events have put him in a good mood.” Queen Hera told him.

Lord Chad nodded and Queen Hera and her ladies in waiting then took their leave from the chapel. Lord Chad was then left alone in the Chapel with a casket that had someone who had been his dearest friend since childhood but eventually the friendship had turned sour with the Princes’ betrayal and his exile. 

Lord Chad took a deep breath before starting. “Hello Hades it has been so long since we have last seen each other. I never thought the next time I would see you after you were banished would be at your funeral. It’s amazing how much can change in ten years.”

Lord Chad thought back to the early years of his life. He thought back to when he and the Prince met. They were about five years old and Lord Chad had been appointed to become friends with the young prince since he was of noble birth. The two young boys had become fast friends and did almost everything together. They could have been brothers since Prince Hades’ brother was much too busy with his studies to pay attention to him. 

“Before I met you I never thought I would be friends with a Prince but after I met you I never really thought of your title I just thought of you as someone like me. However, I never realized how much you actually cared about your title and your standing in the world.”

When they got older Prince Hades started resenting that he was the second son and his chances of ever becoming King would unlikely happen. It was around the time when Prince Hercules was born when things started getting really rough for Prince Hades. 

“I should have taken more care and noticed your feelings after Hercules was born. You had made some comment about how infants never live to see their first you and children always seemed to die before the age of ten. I just assumed it was the normal facts of the world we live in.”

Several days before the eight birthday of Prince Hercules, Prince Hades was acting strange and distant. Lord Chad had assumed that maybe he was preoccupied with the upcoming birthday of the young Prince but that was not it. On the day of the birthday celebration a special meal had been planned. The soup had been served to the young Prince but before Prince Hercules could eat it his governess decided to taste it which ended badly because she dropped dead afterwards.

“You had gone into the village and paid to buy poison. You then arranged to have maid poison the soup and you would pay her once the deed was done. However, since the deed failed you did not pay her and she took the matter to the King and Queen.”

The servant explained everything. Another person also came forward and it was the person who Prince Hades had purchased poison. It had been enough to try Prince Hades for murder and should have had him executed but King Zeus didn’t want to kill his only brother and sentenced him to exile requiring him to report his whereabouts. 

“When you went into exiled it felt like my heart had broken into two. I felt betrayed that you would do something like that to hurt your family. Worst of all I was being judged because I was one of your closest friends. However, once they realized I had no idea what was going on they left me alone.”

For the next seven years Prince Hades and Lord Chad did send letters to each other but they never addressed the incident that had caused him to be exiled. Most of the time it was Lord Chad sending small amounts of money just so Prince Hades wouldn’t have to live in a squalor. Although one day something seemed to change.

“After seven years of not seeing you I decided I wanted to see you again. I had to persuade the King to let me go to France and visit with you. Once he said yes I was relieved because it meant I was going to see my best friend after seven years. “

However, was Lord Chad got to France he was in for a disappointment. From what he had heard from officials Prince Hades managed to smuggle himself out of the country and was never seen again.

“You can’t imagine how I have felt the last three years. I was so close to seeing you again but instead you ran out. I ended returning to Greece feeling empty. Until recently I never thought about you again.”

It was true once he returned he started getting focused on the work that was given to him by the   
King and he kept all thoughts of him away.

“They say that you seduced the queen’s half-sister into everything. It is so low that you would take advantage of someone like that. With how much I have changed in the last years I should congratulate her for doing something that I should have done. So, here’s to me becoming a new man and leaving the past behind me.” Lord Chad told the lifeless body in the casket

And with that he quickly left the Chapel leaving behind an important piece of his past

Later that night   
The banquet hall. 

Several hours later many of nobles were gathered in the great hall for a banquet that was eventually have a surprise towards the end of it. They were all laughing, dancing, and drinking the night away. Many of them were having a good time and then there were some who were perhaps having to great of a time. 

“So, what should we do for the rest of the night” Lord Alexander Stamotopoulos asked slurring his words to his brother.

“Find women” Lord Nicholas slurred back.

“Sounds great but even I couldn’t handle that kind of effort.” Lord Alexander slurred back.

“Let’s just drink more than” Lord Nicholas replied back

Their mother who had been standing a couple of feet away talking to another noblewoman managed to hear what they were saying and walked up behind them and managed to slap them on the back of their heads. 

Eventually Lord Chad West had walked in. His first mission was to find the King. Which turned out to be easy because was sitting at the head of the table. 

“Your majesty I hope you are well tonight.” Lord Chad told him. 

“Indeed I am. Is there anything you wish to speak to me about Lord West?” King Zeus asked noticing the look on Lord Chad’s face.

“Yes there is actually. I heard that you are going to England tomorrow. I was wondering if perhaps I could accompany you on your journey?” Lord Chad asked. 

“Certainly if that is what you wish. I expect you will have all trunks packed and in the Courtyard tomorrow morning.” King Zeus told him.

Lord Chad smiled. “You have my word on that your majesty.”

“Excellent then. Ladies and Gentleman of the Court I have an announcement to make. I announced earlier in the day that while I am gone Prince Hercules would be left in charge of my affairs. Well tonight he has some news of his own. He is happy to announce that he has recently become betrothed to Lady Megara Rohl may their wedding be a splendid occasion in the days to come.” King Zeus toasted to the court.

Everyone in the room cheered. Things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you are probably wondering about this. The first part was because I needed more characters. Hermes Stamotopoulos, Rebecca, Nicholas, and Alexander, are all characters from full house. Hermes is actually the name Uncle Jesse had until he begged his parents to change it. Stamotopoulos is actually the Greek origin of John Stamos’ name. This is not turning into a Full House spin off I just needed more characters.


	19. Chapter 18

To Tame A King  
Chapter 18

July 3rd 1525  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
Morning 

Since his return to court today was the day that King Rumpelstiltskin and his men would decide to take a step further with arranging this alliance with England. Since the Queen’s half-sister decided to renounce her claim it was time to put it behind and move further. 

“My lord as I mentioned before the Queen’s half-sister is no longer a threat and she will continue to behave herself. The next step is to start moving forward with the alliance between Queen Regina and Prince Baelfire.” Lord David Nolan explained.

“Excellent. Now we must move forward. I will allow her majesty to make an alliance with us. We just need to find the perfect time to make it official with the wedding of her and my son. Gentlemen what month is it?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked

"My Lord it is the third day of July." Lord David explained.

"Ah yes. Well I believe it should sometime before the year is over. Perhaps November?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked. '

"By November the English channel will already be frozen. Making it impossible to travel by ship. October would be the best time for her to come." Lord Victor Whale explained.

"October it is then. Thank you, gentlemen, for your time. You are all dismissed. Except you Lord Nolan I wish to keep you here for a while." King Rumpelstiltskin told them.

The gentlemen nodded and then took their leave from the office leaving Lord David all by himself with the King. He wondered what the King wanted to talk to him about this time.

"Lord Nolan I wish for you to oversee everything that needs to be planned in order to make this wedding is the best. I expect you know what you'll be doing. After all it should be a honor for you to be doing something so grand." King Rumpelstiltskin explained

Lord David nodded at his orders. "Thank you, my Lord. I promise that I won't let you down.

"Wonderful. Although I do have one more opinion to ask of you." The King replied.

"Oh and what is that?" Lord David asked. He wondered what else was there was to be asked about. He already knew what he had to do with the planning.

"What is your opinion of the Lady Belle Lacey?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Lord David was surprised. Why on earth was the King asking him this? He was married man he never once thought about the other ladies of the court. Especially since his wife was one of the most beautiful ladies of the Court.

"Well my lord. She seems nice. Quite intelligent for a woman in this day in age." Lord David explained. This was the only information he even knew enough to give out. The only women of the court he was ever around enough were his wife and his daughter.

"But what do you really think of her. Do you think she has a nice figure?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I wouldn't know my Lord. I think that her hands are quite lovely. She has a nice complexion as well." Lord David explained. Where was this conversation going her thought. What did this even have to do with the Queen's visit. Lord David knew that the King had somewhat of an infatuation with the young lady after what he saw the other night in the dining room he just didn't think that the King would come to him for this kind of advice.

"Do you know if she is betrothed to anyone?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"From what Lord Lacey has told me while she was living in France a young man by the name of Lord Gaston was going to ask to court her but he was killed in hunting accident before it could happen." Lord David explained

"What a pity. Poor girl knows nothing of courtly love." King Rumpelstiltskin said to the man.

"I suppose it is." Lord David answered. He was to the point where he didn't care what the King was telling him.

"Lord Nolan when you first started courting your wife what did you use to woo her." King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Well I believe I wrote love letters to her. I know for a fact that she adored those. Then there was this one time I bought her a stable full of sheep. She really adored those." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows at that last comment. Sheep? How strange. Well maybe it wasn't since this Lord was a former Shepard. But still what kind of man would give animals to someone as a gift. It was absurd.

"Those do seem like interesting gifts Lord Nolan. I am mostly looking for ideas for what Baelfire should do when it comes to wooing the Queen. You are dismissed Lord Nolan.” King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

Lord Nolan nodded and then left the room. Feeling very confused about the whole conversation he had just recently had with the King. 

As soon as the Lord left King Rumpelstiltskin sighed and rubbed his temples. That was the worse advice he had ever gotten. He had briefly considered giving him a letter to deliver to Lady Belle but honestly after the way he interrupted those two the other night he wasn’t going to take any chances. A knock at the opened door disturbed his thoughts and he looked up and saw Lady Tiger Lily standing at the door. 

“Ah Tiger Lily come in.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her feeling his mood brighten with the presence of his godmother. “What brings you here?”

“Well seeing that you failed to come see me after the dinner the other night and I couldn’t find you yesterday I just recently ran into Baelfire. He told me that the dinner was a disaster and half of those young ladies were acting like animals. So, I have decided to consult you with an idea that I have.” Lady Tiger explained

“And what is that my lady?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked. 

“I wish to have your permission to teach these ladies lessons is dancing and some of the proper manners that I was taught when I lived at court. I have noticed that a lot of these ladies lack these manners and I am trying to spare any disgraceful manners that could hurt someone. I plan on starting these lessons the day after tomorrow” Lady Tiger Lily told him.

“I see. You may go ahead with it. If you want to spread the word about it let Lord David Nolan know about it. He is usually good about spreading the word around quickly.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Lady Tiger Lily smiled. “Thank you so much Rumpelstiltskin.” She then left the room.

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled and then went back to doing his work. A few minutes passed and he heard footsteps walking by. He briefly caught sight of a blonde woman wearing green walking by. He then grabbed the letter that was on his desk and walked out of his office. Sure, enough the woman who walked by was Lady Belle’s ladies maid. He then ran up in hopes to catch up with her.

“Excuse me Madame.” King Rumpelstiltskin said in hopes to get her attention.  
Mistress Tinkerbell turned around and her eyes widened when she saw it was the King. She then sunk into a curtsy. “My lord is there something that you need?”

“You are the ladies maid of Lady Belle Lacey correct?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked. 

“Yes I am. Now what is this about?” Mistress Tinkerbell asked. 

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor and deliver this letter to Belle for me. It is for her hand only.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained handing her a sealed letter. 

Mistress Tinkerbell nodded and took the letter he gave her and placed it in her book. “I will make certain that she gets this.” She then curtsied and walked away. 

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled once she was out of distance. Hopefully this plan would work for him

The Lacey Chambers

A short time later Mistress Tinkerbell entered the Lacey chambers. The front room was empty so there was a good chance that Lady Belle was in her room. She walked over to the door of her bedchamber and knocked on it. She heard a “come in” so she opened the door to see Lady Belle sitting on a window seat reading a book.

“Oh Tink your back. Is there something you need?” Lady Belle asked. 

“Oh no my lady. However, when I was coming back from the chapel I ran into the King. He asked me to give this to you.” Mistress Tinkerbell told her and pulled out the letter she had placed in her bible and handed it to Lady Belle. 

Lady Belle took the letter from Mistress Tinkerbell and opened the seal. It read:

My Dearest Belle  
I enjoyed your company the other night in the dining room when it was just the two of us before Lord Nolan Interrupted us. I wish to see you again so I am inviting you to have dinner with me tonight in my chambers. It would please me if it was the just the two of us.  
I will see you tonight at eight.  
King Rumpelstiltskin

“Milady what does it say? He was very frank that it was for your hands only.” Mistress Tinkerbell asked. 

“He’s inviting me to dine with him tonight.” Lady Belle told her. 

“Oh is it similar to the dinner the other night? Hopefully this one doesn’t end in shambles” Mistress Tinkerbell chuckled. 

“No, he’s just asking that it be just the two of us. He said that he enjoyed my company the other night when we were the only two left in the room and wishes it to be just the two of us tonight.” Lady Belle explained. 

Mistress Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows and then took a seat next to Lady Belle on the window seat and grabbed her hand. “Milady I know it is not my place to barge in but I must know what exactly happened the other night between the two of you?” 

“There’s really nothing much to tell. He gave me a new book to read and then asked me to read to him from it. I do admit it was strange that I was sitting on his lap and he seemed close to kissing me however we were interrupted before anything could actually happen.” Lady Belle explained. 

“Milady you are playing a dangerous game. Back at the convent I met young ladies such as yourself who foolishly gave away their maidenhead before marriage. Many of them ended up being humiliated because of this choice. This is very dangerous thing your father has gone on about how afraid he is of him” Mistress Tinkerbelle told her.

“Tink I understand you are trying to protect me but I have no intention of surrendering my virtue before marriage. I’ll explain to him that I have no intention of being his mistress, but I wouldn’t mind if he paid court to me. I never got the opportunity in France to be courted and if he is not willing to accept those terms I will go on my merry way and banish myself from court. I am not someone who is going to surrender without going down with a fight.” Lady Belle went on. 

“I understand that milady I should have had more faith in you. But all I ask of you is to be careful tonight.” Mistress Tinkerbell told her

Several Hours Later  
A Corridor near King Rumpelstiltskin’s chambers

It was nearly eight o’clock in the evening when Lady Belle found herself walking down the corridor that lead to King Rumpelstiltskin’s chambers. She was wearing a yellow and brocade gown that had beading along the neckline of the bodice. She decided to forget her French hood and just wear her hair loose. She was thankful that Mistress Tinkerbell was walking with her otherwise she would have lost her nerve and not even try going through with it. 

Within a few minutes they finally found themselves in front of the tall oak double doors which lead to the inside of his chambers.

“Thank you Tink but I think I can handle everything from here.” Lady Belle told her. 

“Very well then I shall see you when you come back.” Mistress Tinkerbell told her and she turned around and went down the same corridor that she had just came down.   
Once she was out of sight Lady Belle took a deep breath and quickly knocked on a door. A minute passed and the doors opened to reveal a very enthusiastic King Rumpelstiltskin on the other side. 

“Ah Belle it is a pleasure to see you.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her never taking his eyes off her. 

“Your Majesty” Lady Belle told him as she gave a curtsy. 

“Well come in before the dinner gets cold” King Rumpelstiltskin beckoned for her to come in.

Lady Belle walked in from the corridor and into the front room of King Rumpelstiltskin’s chambers. There was a long table and chairs that took up about half of the room near the fireplace that was currently set for two people going to enjoy dinner. She tried to ignore the fact that on the right the doors leading to his bedchamber were open.

“Ivo my good man go stand outside the door. I am not to be disturbed. If anyone comes looking for me tell them that I have gone to bed and will not be disturbed until morning and that applies to Lord Nolan as well.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained to his valet.

“Of course. Goodnight your majesty.” Ivo told him as he left the chambers closing the doors behind them. 

Once the Valet left that meant they were left alone face to face. It was awkward silence until King Rumpelstiltskin spoke up.

“Belle my dear come take a seat.” He told her motioning her to a chair that already had plate of dinner set in front of it. 

Lady Belle nodded and took a seat. King Rumpelstiltskin took a seat at the head of the table which was close to where Lady Belle was sitting.

“Would you care for tea or wine milady?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“Tea would be great your majesty.” Lady Belle told him. She preferred to be sober if something were to happen. 

“Of course. Here you are my dear.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her as he handed her a cup of tea in a white tea cup that had a blue design on it. 

“Thank you, your majesty. So tell me about your day today?” Lady Belle asked as she took a sip out of the cup. 

“Oh there’s nothing much to tell. I discussed the future alliance with my advisors, I then looked over my paper work, and then I skinned the pelts off of the children that I hunted recently” King Rumpelstiltskin said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh” Lady Belle gasped as she heard the last part causing her to drop on tea cup on the rug below her. 

“That last part was quip. Not serious.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lady Belle breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh right”. She then reached to the floor to pick up the cup she had dropped. “Oh, but I am so sorry but it’s chipped. You can hardly see it.” Lady Belle explained frantically bringing the chipped tea cup into view for the King to see. 

“Oh, it’s just a cup. Don’t worry about it.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her as he took the cup out her hand and placed it on the table. He then gave her hand a quick kiss and then stroked it gently with his thumb. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Lady Belle told him. Her breath hitched a little at the sensation of him stroking her hand. She then shifted her attention to her plate of food hoping the meal would at least distract her for a short while. 

King Rumpelstiltskin noticed her distraction and moved from his place at the to kneel next to the chair she was sitting in. He then used his hand to lift her chin, so she was looking straight at time. “You know sweetheart we should really discuss the reason I asked you to come here.”

Lady Belle’s eyes widened into fury which caused her move from where she was sitting and stand at her full height which wasn’t much because the King was much taller than she was. “Oh so were going to explain about how you brought me here because your looking for someone to keep your bed warm. Let me tell you your majesty I am a virtuous women and I am saving my maidenhead for my husband whoever he may be. If you want to go ahead and banish me, please be my guest but above all I shall never easily jump into your bed.”

King Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes widened in surprise. The only person who had ever spoken to him like that was Milah and it was quite feisty which he liked but he knew he was causing a storm to brew. So, he gently grabbed her hands into his and looked into her eyes. 

“Milady if it is your wish I shall respect your maidenhead. But I have heard that a young lady such as yourself has never had a man pay court to you. That is what I am willing to do that if it pleases you.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained. 

“Your majesty I am quite flattered by that. I am willing to take your offer of courtship to me.” Lady Belle told him feeling her mood lighten up. 

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled and lifted one of his hands to stroke her face and used his thumb to trace her lips. He moved a little closer so there was very little distance between the two of them and he then whispered in her ear. “May I kiss you Belle?”

Lady Belle looked at him and took a deep breath “You may my lord.” 

King Rumpelstiltskin moved one of his hands to her waist and the other to the back of her neck. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lady Belle responded by putting her arms around his neck in hopes of pulling him closer

After a minute or so they pulled apart and King Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at the lovely creature in his arms. 

“Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin.” Lady Belle told him. 

“Your welcome Belle.” King Rumpelstiltskin replied huskily stroking her cheek with his hand. 

“I really must go before my father starts to worry.” Lady Belle told him.

“Of course but before you go here is something for you.” King Rumpelstiltskin moved his hand to the mantle of the fireplace picking up a single red rose he had picked earlier in the garden and placed it in her hands. 

Lady Belle smiled and smelled the rose. “Thank you. Goodnight.” She told him and she then left his chambers with a spring in her step.

The corridor

Lady Belle slowly walked down the corridor feeling like she was on cloud nine. She was so wrapped in her thoughts she had barely noticed someone calling after her.

“Excuse me Lady Lacey.” She looked and saw that Lord David Nolan was several feet away from her. 

“Oh evening Lord Nolan. I trust you are well.” Lady Belle told him.

“I am. So what are you doing in this corridor this time at night?” Lord David asked.

“Oh I was just taking a walk. If you please excuse me.” Lady Belle told him and she quickly walked past him. 

Lord David watched as she walked away feeling slightly confused. She said she was going for a walk but where. The corridor lead to the King’s chambers. Feeling confused he decided to let it go and go on about his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick link for the dress that Belle wears in this chapter.   
> (https)://(www).pinterest.(com)/pin/560276009862597337/


	20. Chapter 19

To Tame A King  
Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
England   
July 4th 1525  
Queen Regina’s Castle  
The gardens

On this fine summer day Queen Regina decided to arrange a small banquet out in the gardens for the entire court. There was no specific reason to why she decided to do it but it was more to celebrate the change of month and the fact that she would most likely be getting married soon. 

It was really a splendid occasion there was musicians playing in the garden. They managed to lay down some wood that would stand a makeshift dance floor and tables were filled with much food. Soon everyone had their fill of food and was either moving around the garden speaking with one another or they decided to share a dance. 

However, at one long table Queen Regina, Lady Maleficent Raven, young Lady Lily Raven, and Lady Zelena Green (who had recently been given the title of Duchess by the generosity of her sister) all remained at a table. However, Lady Lily Raven was soon trying to vie for the attention of her mother who was busy talking with the Queen

“Mama can we please go for a walk around the pond like you promised earlier.” Lady Lily asked as she tugged on her mother’s skirt.

“Sweetheart not right now. The Queen and I busy speaking.” Lady Maleficent told her gently.

“But mama you promised.” Lady Lily pleaded.

“Lady Raven if you don’t mind I could always take her for that walk. I adore children” Lady Zelena offered.

“Oh, Thank you Lady Green. Now Lily, Lady Green is going to take you for that walk. I want you remain on your best behavior. Do you understand?” Lady Maleficent asked. 

“Yes, mama I will behave.” Lady Lily told her.

“Good. Now enjoy yourself.” Lady Maleficent told her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Young Lady Lily and Lady Zelena then took off on a walk towards the small pond in the garden. Lady Maleficent watched as the two walked away.

“I know you two got off on the wrong foot in the beginning but have to admit your sister is a very wonderful person. She is so great with children and Lily seems to adore her.” Lady Maleficent explained,

“That she is but I think it’s mostly from the occupation she had as a midwife. Tell me Maleficent your not going to take her away from me to fill the empty governess position for Lily are you?” Queen Regina asked sternly as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Oh no my Lady. Even though she may be perfect for the position I could never take your sister away from Court. I will wait for another right person to come along no matter how long it might take.” Lady Maleficent explained. 

“I understand that. But tell me how the stepdaughter of Lady Victoria Belfrey manage to gain that position when you first opened it three years ago?” Queen Regina asked.

“Well you see Lady Belfrey’s estate was only a couple of miles away from mine. As you recall many years ago Lady Belfrey and her late husband were very impoverished with two young daughters. They were living in Wales and came to London for better opportunity. Now Victoria managed to disappear claiming she was kidnapped but I believe she had met some lonely wealthy Lord and stayed on to be his caretaker until he died because several years later she turned up at Lord Belfrey’s new home with newfound wealth that she claimed she had discovered in the woods.” Lady Maleficent explained.

“I do remember some of that. From what I heard when she arrived she then discovered that he thought she had died and he met Lady Cecilia Ramirez who had arrived from Spain who became his second wife. Now he was in a muddle because legally he was still married to Victoria but Cecilia was sharing his bed as well. It was quite the scandal if you ask me.” Queen Regina added on

“Oh it was. However, I think Lord Belfrey started to gain more feelings for Victoria since she was his first love because one day he came home and discovered that Lady Cecilia had hung herself which left poor Jacinda in their care. Well one winter one of girls I believe her name was Anastasia feel through the ice and Lord Marcus died trying to save her. Well Lady Belfrey demanded that Jacinda get employment or otherwise she would cast her out. Jacinda had heard about the open position that I had and I noticed that she was so great with Lily and I took pity on her because I knew she was trying to get away from that stepmother of hers that I took pity on her.” Lady Maleficent told her.

“Oh, Maleficent you always did have such a soft heart when it came to others no matter who they are. I think that is why we became such good friends.” Queen Regina told her

Flashback   
England many years before

Princess Regina was eight years old and her parents had finally decided it was time that she should be sent away to her own estate under the supervision of her governess to focus on her studies to prepare her to be queen. Sure enough Hatfield House was a very lovely place but for Princess Regina she was certain it was going to be time of miserable isolation.

“Please papa don’t leave me here I want to stay at the palace with you.” Princess Regina begged as she tugged on her father’s cloak

“Sweetheart I understand you don’t wish to live apart from us but this will be the perfect opportunity to focus on your studies away from the hustle and bustle of court.” King Henry explained as he knelt down and took her hands into his. 

“Your father is right, now stop with the whining it is very unbecoming for a future Queen.” Queen Cora scolded.

“Yes mother” Princess Regina said solemnly.

“Good. Now come along to the sitting room. There are some important people I wish to introduce you to.” Queen Cora told her.

Princess Regina followed her mother to the sitting room. When they got there they walked into the room where they were greeted by a tall and slim lady with black hair and hazel eyes. There were also three girls who were Princess Regina’s age. One of them had blue eyes and blonde hair and was carrying a book, the other one also had the same appearance but was carrying a small Dalmatian puppy that she kept as a pet, the last one had a dark complexion with dark brown eyes and was wearing a seashell necklace. 

“Daughter may I introduce to you Lady Nimue who shall be your governess and will conduct you in your studies. These girls here are from the finest families and shall be companions in your education. When you are Queen they will serve as ladies-in-waiting. They are Lady Maleficent Raven, Lady Cruella De Vil, and Lady Ursula Flounder.” Queen Cora explained. 

A week would pass after her parents had sent her there and she was still in her solemn mood. She rarely spoke to the three girls and made no effort to form a friendship as she felt they were all to different to be friends. Lady Nimue attempted to arrange activities they might help the girls learn to like each other but it was no use. 

It was one day after lessons that they were outside in the gardens. Princess Regina was sitting on a stone bench under a tree reading a passage from a book they had been assigned earlier during lessons. Young Lady Maleficent was no where in sight. Lady Nimue was busy chasing after both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella who were chasing after Lady Cruella’s puppy who was running all over the garden. 

After a while Princess Regina had enough of trying to read outside due to all the constant shrieking. So she went inside and went straight to her bedchamber. She sat down on the window seat and then went back to reading her book. Eventually there was a knock at her door

“Come in” Princess Regina said. 

The door opened to reveal young Lady Maleficent Raven who was standing in the door way carrying her book. 

“Princess I saw that you had come inside and I was wondering if perhaps you would like some company while you read.” Lady Maleficent asked shyly. 

“Your welcome to stay. Come sit here.” Princess Regina said as she patted the empty spot on the window seat.

Lady Maleficent took a seat next to Princess Regina and the two read silently. Eventually they found themselves looking out the window and laughing at the sight of Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella jumping into the pond after the puppy who was swimming freely while Lady Nimue was blue in the face from scolding them. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship. 

*Present Day*

“We became good friends because we were both shy girls compared to Ursula and Cruella. Now as your friend I have something of importance that I wish to discuss with you.” Lady Maleficent told her. 

“Oh, and what is that?” Queen Regina asked.

“Do you really want to settle for Prince Baelfire. I mean he is so much younger than you and you know how these younger men are when they have older wives. They’ll chase around a mistress and soon enough they cast the older wife aside for a younger wife. I know it is not my place to interfere, but I am your dearest friend and I only care about your wellbeing.” Lady Maleficent told her.

“Maleficent I know you care about me but this alliance will bring good for my country and if I have to put up with mistresses then so be it. I really don’t have any other options.” Queen Regina explained. 

“I know that. Forgive me for being silly but do you remember when we were around ten years old and we snuck out of your estate to visit the gypsies that were camping in the woods a couple of miles away?” Lady Maleficent asked. 

“Yes I do. I remember we went there and back without getting caught but the next morning Lady Nimue ended up scolding us because Cruella and Ursula saw us and decided to tell her the next day. Those two loved getting us in trouble in our younger years.” Lady Regina explained she glared at the two ladies who were on the dance floor. Lady Cruella was dancing with Lord Issac Heller and Lady Ursula was dancing with her father who had recently returned from Wales. 

“That they did. But that is not the point. The point is that while we were there we saw that fortune teller and she told us our futures. Now she told you that you would fall in love with a man who had a lion tattoo on his arm and he would be your soulmate.” Lady Maleficent explained. 

“Maleficent I do remember that but how can it be true. I am fairly certain she said the same thing to you when she told your future.” Queen Regina protested. 

“No, she told me that I was bear a daughter with dark hair and sure enough she was right.” Lady Maleficent said.

“That is merely a coincidence and besides I don’t exactly believe in love anymore. That ship sailed the day Daniel died.” Queen Regina told her.

“I understand you walled up your heart when he died but you still have a chance at finding love you just need to be patient. Now there is another thing we can do in the meantime.” Lady Maleficent told her.

“Oh, and what is that?” Queen Regina asked. 

“Now your going to think that I am silly but this will work. Now with this orange I want you to peel it by hand and then take the peel and throw it over your shoulder. Afterwards look and whatever letter shape forms from peel in your true love.” Lady Maleficent explained as she handed her an orange.

Queen Regina reluctantly took the orange from Maleficent and started peeling it. Once it was peeled she tossed the peel over her shoulder. 

“Maleficent you can do the honors of looking.” Queen Regina told her

Lady Maleficent got up from her chair and went to look in the grass behind Queen Regina’s chair she gasped when she saw the peel.

“Now this is strange Regina normally it is just one letter, but it has managed to break and form two letters. Regina dear what is the family name of King Rumpelstiltskin?” Lady Maleficent asked. 

“Gold. Now what is the fuss about this.” Queen Regina asked as she turned around to look and she was surprised when she saw that Lady Maleficent was right. The orange peel had split into two forming the letters RH.


	21. Chapter 20

To Tame A King   
Chapter 20

That same day   
Scotland  
The Courtyard  
Early Afternoon

Lady Emma Nolan was dressed in her riding clothes and was pacing in front of the stables waiting for Prince Baelfire. The day before she had received a letter from him that read.

Dearest Lady Emma Nolan

I have been terribly busy the last couple of days that I haven’t really had the time to seek you out. I hope you are doing well. 

I was wondering if perhaps tomorrow at around noon you would like to accompany me out to the forest where Robin Hood and his gang of merrymen are and dine with them. I know he would be pleased to have us as dinner guests. I would have wanted it to be today but the weather is absolutely miserable.

Until tomorrow

Prince Baelfire of Scotland

P.S. Please leave any apples you may have in your chambers. 

It was rather a silly letter when Lady Emma had read it but to be honest with the dreary weather that had been going on it was nice to have something to brighten her day. Besides it would give her a chance to at least do one more enjoyable thing before beginning those court lessons with the King’s godmother which started tomorrow. 

After a while Prince Baelfire showed up with a smile on his face when he saw Lady Emma. 

"Ah Lady Nolan I trust you left the apples behind?" He asked teasingly.

Lady Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Yes I did. Shall we go now." She asked as she mounted her horse.

"Yes my Lady." He said and mounted his horse two. Once on they both raced out the gates and into the countryside. Once there they slowed down and started talking.

“So what have you been busy with the last couple of days?” Lady Emma asked. 

“Oh just helping my father with the usual affairs of state. My father is very deadest on having me marry the Queen of England.” Prince Baelfire replied with melancholy in his voice. 

“You don’t sound all to happy about it.” Lady Emma told him.

“It’s very discouraging. I want to be able to marry someone I know very well and I want it to be a marriage of love. I am sure the Queen is a nice lady but I want someone who is closer in age to me and shares the name hopes of what I want.” Prince Baelfire explained. 

“Just think the marriage isn’t going to happen for a while. If anything something could change.” Lady Emma told him trying to be positive. 

The ride went on for about another hour before they reached the forest where Robin Hood and his gang with hiding out. Once they were there they were greeted by the thief himself.

"Baelfire and Emma. How wonderful to see you again. I hope you are well?" He asked as he helped Lady Emma off of her horse.

"I am well thank you for the invitation for dinner." Lady Emma told him.

"The pleasure is all mine milady. Marian, Baelfire and Emma are here." Robin Hood called towards the tall white tent.

A little while a young woman with dark hair emerged from the tent carrying a small three year old boy with with arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled as she approached Prince Baelfire and Lady Emma.

"Baelfire it is wonderful to see you again. Lady Emma is a honor to meet you I have heard great things about you. Roland say hello to Emma." Marian told the little boy.

"Hi." The little boy said shyly.

"Hello Roland. You are an adorable child." Lady Emma told him

Roland smiled. "I like you, your pretty." he told her and adults were in awe with what he had said.

A few minutes later the adults moved into the tent and started their meal. The whole meal was spent of Robin sharing his magnificent tales of all of his adventures which Emma enjoyed greatly. After they were finished both Robin and Prince Baelfire left to go for a walk and Emma and Marian were left to clean up.

"You know you and Baelfire would be perfect together." Marian told her as she and Emma cleaned the dishes in a small wash basin. 

"Baelfire and I are just friends. There's nothing between us," Lady Emma told her.

"I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him. It's same way Robin looks at me." Marian explained.

"Even if I did like him there is no way we could be together. He betrothed to the Queen of England." Emma explained.

"You never know things change." Marian told her.

While the ladies continued with the dishes both Robin Hood and Prince Baelfire were off walking and having their own conversation.

"My father wants me to marry the Queen of England." Prince Baelfire told Robin as they walked side by side through the forest.

"I suppose you’re not too happy about it. I've heard stories about her she's quite the cruel woman." Robin replied.

"It's not that it just I always hoped I would marry for love. I always promised myself I would have a happier marriage than my parents did. I want someone who has the same interests and loves me for me.” Prince Baelfire explained. 

"I take it you would marry Emma if given the chance?" Robin asked.

"Emma no. I see her only as a friend." Baelfire told him.

"You may think that, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's the same way Marian and I look at each other." Robin explained.

Prince Baelfire thought for a moment. Maybe he did like Lady Emma. They did have a lot of things in common. However, how would they be able to be together. He was betrothed to Queen of England and his father wouldn't let him break off that alliance. Maybe there could be a way for them to be together. Maybe the alliance could happen, but it would involve Regina marrying someone else. But who could she marry? That was something Baelfire was going to have to figure out on his own

Back at the Castle  
A Castle Corridor

Lady Aurora Briar walked down the corridors of the castle feeling nervous with each step that she took. This was quite unusual because normally she was a very outspoken person. The last couple of days she had been thinking about Lord Gerhardt Whale. He had been such a gentleman the other night when he escorted her back to her chambers when she was upset. She hadn’t really gotten the chance to properly thank him. She had seen him around the castle in the last couple of days, but she was usually with one of her parents, so she never got the chance to seek him out. 

So, it was on this day she found herself walking down the corridor that led the Whale Chambers. She never thought she would live to see the day where she would be seeking the company of a Whale Lord but Lord Gerhardt was so much different than his brother Victor. He was kind, intelligent, and he wasn’t vulgar compared to his brother. 

Lady Aurora soon found herself standing in front of the door that separated her from the Whale chambers. She stood there silently coaching herself to make some kind of move such as knocking on the door but the she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She never had a problem when it came to confronting Sir Phillip and Mistress Mulan so why was it so hard to speak to someone she was planning to be pleasant to. 

She then gathered all her courage and knocked on the door. Then the waiting started which caused her to be nervous again. The latch on the door then made a sound and the door was opening. She was disappointed when she saw that it was Lord Victor Whale who answered the door with a smug look on his face. 

“Well if it isn’t the little sleeping beauty. So tell me you finally got tired of waiting for Phillip so get rid of his whore and decided to pay me a visit. Can’t say I’m too disappointed.” Lord Victor slurred. It was obvious that he was already drunk even though it was early afternoon

“Oh my mistake. I thought these were the chambers of Prince Baelfire. Please excuse me.” Lady Aurora fibbed and made an attempt to turn around and walk away but before she could do so Lord Victor grabbed her wrist. 

“You know darling I can be much better company than that silly Prince.” Lord Victor told her. 

“Victor you didn’t tell me that I had someone visiting me.” Said the interrupting voice of Lord Gerhardt Whale as he entered the room. This prompted Lord Victor to release Aurora. 

“Gerhardt you actually have someone who wants to visit you. By god you’ve only been back less than a fortnight and you’ve managed to rope in the sleeping beauty. I’m impressed.” Lord Whale boasted to congratulate him. 

“Victor my dear brother why don’t you take a nap. I shall return soon.” Lord Gerhardt told him as he and Lady Aurora left the room closing the door behind them

“Thank you for saving me back there.” Lady Aurora told him as they walked down the corridor. From the route they were taking it seemed like they were going to the garden. 

“It was no problem my lady. I do apologies for my brother’s behavior he can be a bit of a wild one. But tell me my lady why on earth were you knocking on our door?” Lord Gerhardt asked.

“Oh, I was coming to see you. I never got the chance to thank you the other night when you walked me back to my chambers and I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in taking a walk with me in the garden.” Lady Aurora told him.

“Ah seeing that we are already here. I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Lord Gerhardt told her

The Castle Garden

On this nice day Lady Tiana and her mother Lady Eudora were taking a walk in the castle gardens. 

“You know mother I long for the day when we can go back to Monaco and walk the gardens of our own castle and we can receive our subjects and offer solutions to their problems.” Lady Tiana told her as they walked. 

“I understand my darling hopefully one day that will change.” Lady Eudora told her.

“Yes hopefully. By the way have you heard from King Naveen yet? How long has it been since you sent that letter?” Lady Tiana asked. 

“No I haven’t heard from him. I sent the letter at the end of May and haven’t heard a thing, but I suppose that he has recently become King he is still trying to figure out how to run things.” Lady Eudora explained. 

“Or he decided that helping a girl who pushed him into a fountain wasn’t worth his time. Lets face it mother. He’s not going to help us. Were running out of options. If we don’t go back soon who knows what will happen when winter hits. You know this last spring Lord Marias wrote to me telling about how nearly half the peasants perished because there wasn’t enough from the harvest. Who knows what this next harvest will bring.” Lady Tiana explained

Lady Eudora was about to say something but before she could another voice interrupted. 

“Queen Tiana of Monaco.” Said a low male voice. 

Both Lady Eudora and Lady Tiana turned and they were greeted by a man who was wearing very fine clothes. He was very tall and had a dark complexion. He was escorted by two guards who were wearing a livery that Lady Tiana didn’t recognize. 

“Yes, but I will warn you I haven’t held that title in nearly three years. If you are looking for advice I’m afraid I cannot give it to you.” Lady Tiana told him. 

“I can see that you barely remember someone you met when you were a child. Allow me to introduce myself. King Naveen of Lithuania.” King Naveen explained. 

Both Lady Eudora and Lady Tiana’s eyes widened in shock and they then went into a low curtsy. 

“Your majesty it is an honor that you have come here.” Lady Eudora told him. 

“Thank you. However, is there somewhere more private that we can speak. I feel we should go somewhere that is away from prying eyes.” King Naveen told them.  
Knowing that the garden wasn’t the ideal place to have a political conversation Lady Eudora and Lady Tiana led the way to their chambers in the castle. Once they were there they sat down at a table in the front room. 

“So, tell me King Naveen. How are going to help me with my problem. The last three years I have been in exile. I have received reports that the country is failing, and that war is on the brink of breaking out. Lord Facilier doesn’t listen to the complaints of people and he has managed to make an enemy of France. King Midas was always a good ally of my father and if war is declared chances are France will win and Monaco will become French territory. Monaco has always been independent with just one ruler who resides in the country I will not allow it to be ruled by someone who doesn’t live there” Lady Tiana explained. 

“I understand that my lady. However, this is my solution. While King Facilier may have an army, it is quite small due to the financial issues. Lithuania however, does have a bigger army and a supporting ally. Holland is a very good ally of Lithuania which is ruled by Queen Anastasia White. What we need to do is to get to Holland and persuade her majesty to help us. With her support we should have enough people to march towards Monaco.” King Naveen explained to her. 

“I see. A King Naveen am I certain that I can trust you. After all your country refused to help me three years ago when I found myself in turmoil. How do I know that you just won’t turn me over as a prisoner to Facilier.” Lady Tiana asked him sternly.

“My parents were wrong to hold a grudge against you over something that you did when you were a child. I always thought that King James was a great ruler and I thought any child of his would be the same. You were robbed of that opportunity and it is my wish to help you gain back what is rightfully yours. Once we have gotten Monaco back to you we can go our separate ways.” King Naveen told her. 

“Very well then. When shall we depart?” Lady Tiana asked.

“We should leave around night fall. I have camp set up in the woods. I will advise that you pack lightly as we will mostly be traveling on horseback as carriages can be easily seen.” King Naveen explained. 

Lady Tiana was skeptical of this plan but it was the most effort that she had seen in three years. Perhaps if it worked out in the end then it would be worthwhile and she would finally be back in the home where she truly belonged and she could work to restore Monaco back to it’s former glory

Later that night

It was nightfall before King Naveen, Lady Tiana, and Lady Eudora had managed to sneak out of the castle. Both Lady Tiana and Lady Eudora managed to pack only small parcels of items. Granted they had arrived three years ago with very little it only made sense that they would leave with very little. 

“Care to explain why you set up camp in the woods and didn’t even notify the King that you were coming here? Lady Tiana asked as they walked down a path that led to the woods.   
“Even though you are living freely among the King of Scotland doesn’t mean you are completely safe. There is a chance that spies working for Facilier could be lurking. Very few people know who I am so the chances of us being caught walking down a road are very slim.” King Naveen explained. 

Lady Tiana just rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that this journey would be a very long one if she had to put up with King Naveen. However, if everything worked out in the end she would be able to put herself back to life that was rightfully hers. 

After about two hours of walking down a road and through most of the forest they managed to reach a clearing in the woods that had a fire in the pit where camp was set up which had soldiers scattered about in different areas of the camp. They were then greeted by a young Spanish woman who seemed to be holding down the fort. 

“My lord I trust this is the Queen that you were looking for?” The woman asked.

“Yes, Jacinda this is Tiana the rightful Queen of Monaco and her mother Eudora. Tiana this is Mistress Jacinda Ramirez I met her a while back when traveling through England. She was interested in starting a new life away from her stepmother. She will hopefully be a benefit to our journey.” King Naveen explained. 

Lady Tiana looked at the woman. She seemed like the type that she could hopefully trust. After all on this journey it would be nice to have someone else to rely on for conversation other than King Naveen.

“Jacinda it is nice to meet you. I trust that you will be an excellent addition to our journey and once I succeed I will see to it that you are given a reward for your efforts in helping me.” Lady Tiana told her.

“Thank you, your majesty. I promise I will not let you down.” Mistress Jacinda replied.

“Ladies I do not wish to interrupt the introductions, but we must make haste. There is a port a couple of miles away with a ship that will be sailing to Holland we must get there and leave before sunrise.” King Naveen explained and eventually everyone started getting everything together to start the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering the Anastasia that I am referring to in this chapter is the one from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.


	22. Chapter 20

Scotland   
July 5, 1525  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
The Chambers of Lady Tiger Lily 

It was this very day that most of the young unmarried ladies of the court had been dreading. Receiving lessons from the King’s former governess Lady Tiger Lily. Most of them knew that it was likely coming due to the events that had happened a couple nights ago when dining with the King and the Prince. But some of them felt this was unfair due to the fact that when growing up their parents provided the best lessons for them however, that was something that they would have to discuss with Lady Tiger Lily. 

It was shortly after ten in the morning when the various ladies started to enter the chambers of Lady Tiger Lily and sit down. Lady Aurora entered and noticed that Mistress Mulan was already there. Deciding that she didn’t want to start a squabble so early in the day she chose to take a seat in a chair that was as far away from Mistress Mulan as possible. Soon enough everyone who was expected to be there was in the room except for Lady Emma who was either late or maybe decided to not show up.

Lady Tiger Lily who surveyed the front room of her chambers decided that she was going to start even though someone was absent. However, she noticed another person was missing as well.

“Has anyone seen the Lady Tiana Sabine?” Lady Tiger Lily asked.

“No but I heard a maid went into their chambers this morning and discovered that all their belonging were gone and there was no sight of her or her mother.” Lady Merida explained. 

“Well then I guess she will not be learning from me then. Seeing as we all have not been properly introduced I am Lady Tiger Lily. I am the godmother of his majesty King Rumpelstiltskin. I have served as his governess and I was also Lady-in-waiting to his mother the late Queen Fiona long before he was born. I for one have spent most of my life surrounded by the life of court.” Lady Tiger Lily explained. 

She was about to go on but the opening and closing of the door stopped her before she could say anything else. She and the other ladies to see Lady Emma Nolan coming in late and from the looks of it she was out of breath. 

“I am so sorry milady but I woke up late and I was rushing to get ready for these lessons.” Lady Emma explained.

“Enough of that Lady Nolan please take a seat and in the future please take your time because it is very unbecoming of a young lady to rush.” Lady Tiger Lily told her sternly. 

Lady Emma who was not wanting to argue with this woman who was close to the King nodded and quickly took a seat in a nearby chair. 

“As I was saying I have been notified that the behavior of most of you is very unbecoming and that many of you lack certain manners. Why back in my day if there was someone I didn’t get along with I would just avoid them and go on my merry way. I wouldn’t go around and antagonize them.” Lady Tiger Lily explained glancing a look at both Lady Aurora and Mistress Mulan. 

“So will these lessons just be in manners or will there be some other things we will learn as well?” Lady Belle Lacey asked.

“There will also be lessons in dancing as well.” Lady Tiger Lily explained. 

“Excuse me but some us were brought up differently so why should we have to learn alongside with those who weren’t fortunate as us?” Lady Tisby Tremaine responded in a snarky tone. 

“When you are here we all shall be equals despite you social standing in the court. I do not care if your mother is the richest widow in court, or if you father happens to be in the King’s highest favor. I also do not care if your worst enemy happens to be having relations with a man who is you betrothed and last of all I do not care if your father happens to be considered a traitor in another country. Do I make myself clear?” Lady Tiger Lily said sternly. 

“Yes milady.” Everyone responded solemnly

“Excellent. Now for our first lesson we shall…” Lady Tiger Lily began but before she could finish a knock on the door interrupted her. 

“Yes come in.” Lady Tiger Lily responded in a irritated tone. 

The door opened and a young woman who was the same age as the others entered the room. She had dark blonde hair that was covered by a black atifet adorned with pearls and brown eyes. She was wearing a cloak that covered her dark blue traveling gown. 

“Excuse me but are you Lady Tiger Lily?” the young woman asked. 

“Yes, I am but who are you my dear?” Lady Tiger Lily asked in return.

“I am Lady Morraine Dwelly please forgive me for being late. I’ve been on holiday away from Court and I just got back so please I hope my appearance doesn’t offend anyone.” Lady Morraine explained nervously. 

“Seeing as you just got back and were unware of what was going on I will forgive you but please do not make a habit of it. Please take a seat next to Lady Nolan.” Lady Tiger Lily told her. 

Lady Morriane nodded and sat down in the chair that was next to Lady Emma. She gave the girl a small smile as gesture in hopes of offering friendship before turning her attention back to Lady Tiger Lily. 

“Now ladies as I was saying before I was interrupted for our first lesson I want you all to stand up. I would like to see you all curtsy.” Lady Tiger Lily told them.

Many of the girls did there best to curtsy but for some of them it was mostly an awkward movement for some. 

“I will not name any names however, some of you did very well but some of you need a little improvement. To do a proper court curtsy be certain that your right foot is extended behind the left, keep you back straight, and bend your knees outward. I would like you to try that again ladies.” Lady Tiger Lily explained as she demonstrated. 

The ladies tried again although it wasn’t exactly perfect some them who struggled before managed to improve.

“That was much better however keep practicing. I shall let you go for the day, but I expect to see you all again tomorrow at the same time. Please do not be late.” Lady Tiger Lily told them. 

The ladies nodded and then excused themselves from the room hoping that their days would go a lot smoother

The Castle Corridor

After those lessons Lady Emma wanted nothing more than to escape from the castle and go horseback riding. She was about halfway down the corridor when someone was calling out her name.

“Excuse me it’s Emma, right?” Lady Emma turned around and saw that Lady Morriane was walking towards her. 

“Yes is there something you need help with?” Lady Emma asked. Wondering why this lady was seeking her out. 

“No it’s just you remind me so much of myself I was just wondering if perhaps I could join you for a walk. You know I haven’t seen you around court before.” Lady Morraine told her. 

“I guess if you want to you can. I’ve been at court since the middle of June. I haven’t seen you here before either.” Lady Emma told her.

“Oh my mother has been ill so I’ve been at home taking care of her. She’s doing much better now so I decided to come back here. So tell me Emma how do you like it here at Court so far?” Lady Morraine asked. 

Lady Emma was about to respond but before she could do so another voice interrupted.

“Morraine is that you?” Both ladies turned to see Prince Baelfire walking towards them. 

“Baelfire. How nice to see you again.” Lady Morraine said as she ran to hug him. 

“Is your mother doing better?” Prince Baelfire asked as soon as they parted. 

“She is that’s why I’m back. So how are you. I’ve heard that you might be forming an alliance by marrying the Queen of England.” Lady Morraine asked.

“Yes but right now it’s in the early stages of being planned so who knows if it will take place. I see that you have already met Emma.” Prince Baelfire said hoping to change the subject. 

“Yes I have and she is very charming.” Lady Morraine told him

“That she is but don’t steal her horse because she will go as far as throwing apples at you and she has quite the aim. If you excuse me I have some matters to attend you. Farewell ladies.” Prince Baeflire said as he went down the corridor. 

Lady Emma watched as he walked away. He seemed rather friendly with Lady Morraine. She assumed that they were old friends but for some reason she got a feeling that perhaps they were more than that.

“So is Baelfire an old friends of yours. He is a rather handsome man.” Lady Emma asked hoping she wouldn’t ruin the budding friendship that seemed to be developing between them.

“Oh we’ve been friends since we were children so there’s really nothing between us. Besides I already have eyes for someone else.” Lady Morraine told her.

“Oh really who?” Lady Emma asked.

“Oh Sir Nicholas Branson he’s the son of the King’s valet and the brother of Gretel who was at lessons with us. So tell me how long have you been smitten with the Prince.” Lady Morraine asked as she quickly glanced at Sir Nicholas Branson who was talking to his sister in the corridor. 

“Smitten. Prince Baelfire and I are only friends.” Lady Emma told her.

Lady Morraine laughed a little. “Oh please that is a lie. I noticed the way he was teasing you and you were blushing when he was just here.”

”He’s a nice man and everything but he’s going to be betrothed to the Queen so I really can’t ever see anything happening between the two of us and besides I’m not one for romance.” Lady Emma explained.

“Oh you say that now but trust me you’ll be thinking of the idea of getting married soon enough. I hate to cut this short but I really must return to my chambers as I have to unpack my belongings. I hope to see you around.” Lady Morraine told her as she went down the opposite corridor. 

Lady Emma watched as she walked away feeling slightly confused. In the last two days two separate people had voiced that her and Baelfire should be together and it was getting to be quite the strange thing. Was it really that obvious? Deciding not to fret on the matter she decided to go back to her family chambers. Perhaps one or both of her parents would be willing to take a walk with her in the gardens. 

Near the Great Hall

Early Afternoon

It was early afternoon shortly after the noon meal when Lady Aurora found herself taking a walk. She had been walking around for a while when she spotted Lord Gerhardt Whale standing outside of the Great Hall listening to his brother ramble on about something. From the look on Lord Gerhardt’s face he was not amused. When she got close enough she managed to hear what Lord Victor was going on about. 

“Brother you may think that some of the higher Lords’ daughters are an easy prize to win but really you haven’t lived until you’ve been with the servants. Why there was this one time I was with these two kitchen maid’s and I believe they were sisters. Anyways they had me tied to the bed……” Lord Victor was rambling on but suddenly he was interrupted. 

“Aurora what a pleasant surprise. I hope you are well on this fine day.” Lord Gerhardt asked when Lady Aurora approached them. He was glad she had shown up when she did otherwise he would have had to continue listening to the nastiness of his brother’s story. 

“I am doing very well Lord Gerhardt. Are you by any chance busy. Perhaps we could take another walk in the garden.” Lady Aurora suggested hoping he would say yes. 

“I really don’t have any matters to attend to the rest of the day so yes I would be delighted to be in your company for the afternoon. Shall we go.” Lord Gerhardt said and offered her his arm.

Lady Aurora smiled and linked her arm with his. “Lead the way”

Lord Victor watched in annoyance as they walked away. “Brother why must you always leave me for the sleeping beauty I was getting to the good part of my story and now you will most likely never hear it.” 

As soon as they were out of the castle and into the garden is when Lady Aurora finally decided to speak. “I don’t wish to be rude but why on earth do you put up with the antics of your brother. 

Lord Gerhardt lead them to a small stone bench in the garden and they both took a seat “I know Victor can be a bit of a rogue but deep down inside he really does have a heart. A few years back I was injured in a hunting accident and Victor went against our father’s wishes and saved my life. So with that I really do owe him my life.

“Oh, dear I had no idea please don’t be offended with me.” Lady Aurora’s eyes widened as she heard the tale. 

“No worries about it. Very few people know about it. However, I do have a question to ask you. I’ve noticed that Victor refers to you as sleeping beauty and I was wondering if you could shed some light on why he refers to you as that?” Lord Gerhardt asked. 

Lady Aurora took a deep breath and gave herself some reassurance before telling her tale. Very few people around the court knew about what had happened shortly after her fifteenth birthday.

“Shortly after I was born my parents arranged a marriage contract with another Lord who had a son named Sir Phillip Morris with intentions we would wed after I turned fourteen. The weeks leading up to the event I was so excited but two weeks before my birthday his father suddenly died. He needed some time to mourn which was understandable but three months later this exiled commoner shows up and he falls for her. I spend the rest of the year heartbroken because he chose not acknowledge me or the deal between our families.” Lady Aurora began

She continues on “My fifteenth birthday comes, and he does nothing. I’m deeply heartbroken and I’m looking for a way to win him back. While in the library I find this book that talks about an herb that you can crush into draught that causes you sleep, but you appear dead for at least a day. I had intentions that if I took this he would be devastated. So I take it and the next thing I remember is waking up in a room that was filled with my parents and Sir Phillip discussing funeral arrangements. They are deeply shocked to find out that I am alive but angry because I faked my death.”

“Sir Phillip was the worst. He truly thought I was dead and believed the fault was with him. However, with the stunt I pulled he accused me of trying to seek attention and couldn’t bear the thought of ever spending his life with someone like that. He went on about how he wanted a wife who was at least honest with her feelings and shared the same interests as him. So to this day he has been with his concubine.” Lady Aurora concluded

Lord Gerhardt was quite surprised when he heard the tale. “Oh, my I had no idea. That is really some tale.”

Lady Aurora could feel the tears starting to prickle in her eyes. “Yes, well I will understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me now.” She made an attempt to get up and leave but Lord Gerhardt lightly put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing so. 

“Milady this doesn’t change how I feel about you. The only thing I have to say is that Phillip was a fool to not follow through with his duty with such a lovely creature.” Lord Gerhardt placed his hand on her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her. Lady Aurora gladly accepted the kiss. 

Across the garden behind the trees two not so innocent bystanders happened to be watching the scene that was going on. 

“I can’t believe it Phillip she managed to find someone to put up with all her flaws. Do you think Lord Briar knows of this?” Mistress Mulan asked. 

“I don’t know but if she is willing to put aside our contract for him it could mean something good for us.” Sir Phillip told her.

“Yes but we still have a month until her birthday. Lets not get ahead of ourselves.” Mistress Mulan responded. 

“True as a lot can happen in the course of a month. Let us hope things aren’t too much eventful until then.” Sir Phillip explained. 

The Garden again   
A couple hours later

“Honestly Milady you move much to quickly for me to keep up with you” Mistress Tinkerbelle complained as she followed behind Lady Belle Lacey. 

It was later in the afternoon and a few hours before Lady Belle Lacey had received a letter and a rose from King Rumpelstiltskin asking to meet in the garden near the maze to join him for a walk.

“I’m sorry Tink but do try to keep up.” Lady Belle told her. 

Mistress Tinkerbelle just rolled her eyes and continued to keep up with her Mistress. Eventually they reached where the maze was and they saw King Rumpelstiltskin standing there. 

“Your Majesty” they said in union and gave a curtsy. 

King Rumpelstiltskin walked over to where Lady Belle was positioned and grabbed her hands and pulled her to a standing position. “I trust you are well sweetheart.” He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

“I am my King. Thank you for asking.” Lady Belle told him

“Shall you join me for a walk in the maze. Your maid may follow from a distance.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her and offered her his arm. 

Lady Belle linked his arm with hers and they then started walking through the maze. Mistress Tinkerbell followed behind them far enough not to hear their conversation but close enough to see what they were doing. 

“Sweetheart have you had the chance to tell your father about us?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked. 

“No, I haven’t and I’m not certain on how I am suppose to tell him as I don’t know how he would react.” Lady Belle told him.

“I see. Perhaps I could give him some kind of rise of station to get him the accept the fact that I am courting his daughter.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained to her.

“Please that is not necessary Rumple. I will do my best to tell him in time but until then I don’t wish for you to bribe him with positions in hopes of trying to chance his mind.” Lady Belle explained hoping he wouldn’t be angry with her. 

“Of course sweetheart I understand completely take all the time you need to tell him. I am sure within time he will hopefully be able to accept it.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained. They then stopped, and he stepped closer to give her a kiss. 

A few minutes earlier at the beginning at the maze. 

“I can understand why both she and the King get along so well. They are so bull-headed” Lady Emma complained to her parents about the lessons she had earlier in the day with Lady Tiger Lily. She and her parents were taking a walk in the very maze that King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle were in that moment. 

“She can be quite intimidating but she means well. I mean she looked after King Rumpelstiltskin when he was a boy in his time of need. Just try to be nice and pay attention to what she is teaching you.” Lord David explained to her. 

“Your father is right my dear and besides your most likely going to be learning some dancing. It will be beneficial to the next time there is a ball or a banquet. After all we never got the chance to give you lessons in dancing when you were younger because you were always going out and riding horses” Lady Mary Margaret explained. 

“Oh, please don’t remind me.” Lady Emma groaned. 

They walked further through the maze. However, when they got near the end they were in for quite the shock. They stopped as soon as they saw King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle Lacey in a passionate embrace and kissing with Mistress Tinkerbell awkwardly standing several feet away. 

Lord David and Lady Mary Margaret being the responsible parents they were covered Lady Emma’s eyes with their hands and quickly rushed out of the maze. As they walked back to the Castle Lord David got the brilliant idea that he would need to have a word with Lord Maurice Lacey.


	23. Chapter 22

To Tame A King   
Chapter 22

Scotland   
July 7th 1525 Morning  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
Lady Tiger Lily’s bedchamber

It was another day of lessons with Lady Tiger Lily however, today these wouldn’t have been considered lessons because it was mostly just her getting sidetracked with stories about the old days which was fine with the girls because it meant that they didn’t have to learn anything.

“Excuse me milady but I believe the hour is up.” Lady Clorinda spoke up.

“Oh, I believe you are right. Ladies you are dismissed I will see you the same time tomorrow. 

All the young ladies were relieved that lessons were over for the day. They all got up to leave. Lady Emma was barley out the door when Lady Morraine caught up with her and linked her arm with hers. 

“Emma dear what are you doing for the rest of the day?” Lady Morraine asked. 

“I don’t really know. I suppose I am going to eat the noon meal with my family and then I will see what the rest of the day will bring.” Lady Emma explained.

“Really. I was wondering if perhaps you would want to join me on a little outing. There is this lovely lake in the woods and I have this wonderful desire to have picnic. I already asked Prince Baelfire and Sir Nicholas Branson to join us and they said yes. It would make me very pleased if you joined as well.” Lady Morraine persuaded. 

Lady Emma thought about it. A picnic wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world but at least Prince Baelfire would be joining in so it possibly wouldn’t be that bad. “I suppose I shall join in on the fun.”

“Oh excellent. I just need to go down to the kitchens and get a basket prepared. Grab your cloak and I will meet you by the stables in a half-hour. Gretel would you like to join us as well your brother will be with as well?” Lady Morraine called up the corridor. 

“I would like that. Is it okay if I bring someone with me.” Lady Gretel asked. 

“Of course the more the merrier but hurry get ready so we can meet in a half hour.” Lady Morraine told them.

The stables   
A half-our later

Nearly a half hour later and Lady Emma managed to be the only person who arrived on time. However, a minute or so later Prince Baelfire joined her.

“Ah Emma I see Morraine managed to convince you to join us on her little outing she planned.” Prince Baelfire said as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. 

“Yes she did but I see that we are the only two that managed to make it in time.” Lady Emma told him

“Emma, Baelfire, were here.” Lady Morraine called out to them. She was walking with Sir Nicholas Branson who was carrying the large picnic basket that Lady Morraine had packed for their outing. 

“So this is the Emma that you have managed to go on about the past couple of days. It is finally good to match a name with the face.” Sir Nicholas Branson replied as he gave her a little bow. 

“I am pleased to meet you as well. But where is your sister. Morraine invited her and she said she would come?” Lady Emma asked.

“She is coming she said she had to go find her guest and then she would join us. Whoever that might be?” Sir Nicholas explained. Despite the fact that him and his sister were close she did not disclose information to him about who she might have the eyes for. 

However, a few minutes later that managed to change. Lady Gretel appeared walking with her arms linked with a man who was wearing exquisite red hat with a black feather. On the other side of him was young girl of ten who was holding was holding his hand and had a book in her free hand. 

“Brother, your highness, Morraine, and Emma.” Let me introduce to you Lord Jefferson Hatter and his daughter Grace. 

“I am pleased to meet all of you. I hope don’t mind if I brought my daughter Grace along. Her Governess is on holiday and she is to stay with me until she’s gets back. I can assure you all that she is a very well behaved child.” Lord Jefferson explained as he bowed to all of them. 

“Of course she is welcome to join us. Come everyone mount your horses and we shall be going.” Lady Morraine told everyone. 

Everyone mounted their horses (Young Grace rode with her father on the same horse) and rode out of the palace grounds. They rode out to open area near lake outside of the woods. Once they were there they dismounted their horses and Lady Morraine laid a blanket she had brought along and started unpacking the food in the basket. 

Soon everyone got their fair share of food and they sat around listening to the entertaining stories that were told by Lord Jefferson Hatter was telling of the days he served the Queen of England. 

“So tell me Lord Hatter how did you and my sister become acquainted?” Sir Nicholas asked. 

“Oh one night I woke up hungry so I went down to the kitchens to find some food. As I entered the kitchens I was greeted by the sight of this lovely creature baking these delicious Frittelle di Pomi. She stole my heart with her baking.” Lord Jefferson proclaimed as he gave Lady Gretel’s hand a kiss. 

“Papa can you help me with my Latin. Governess wants me to have at least five phrases learned by the time she comes back.” Lady Grace told her father. 

“Why does she teach you that. The only Latin you will ever need to know in life is Mea Culpa which translates to “my fault.” Lord Jefferson replied

“Come Grace I for one happened to be experienced in Latin so perhaps I could help you learn.” Prince Baelfire told her and patted the empty spot on the blanket between him and Lady Emma. Lady Grace moved to over there so she could receive his assistance. 

“Well eating all this food has certainly given me the desire to take a walk. Care join me Lord Hatter?” Lady Gretel asked. 

“I would most certainly love to. Lead the way my dear.” Lord Jefferson told her and they got up and started their walk.

“You know I fancy a walk as well. Care to join me Morraine?” Lord Nicholas asked. He was looking for a reason to keep an eye on his sister. 

“I would love to take a walk.” Lady Morraine told him and she stood up and they walked off in the direction that Lord Jefferson and Lady Gretel had gone off in. 

Prince Baelfire was quite relieved that those four had decided to go off and do their own thing. It would make the Latin lesson go a lot easier. 

“I’m most likely not as skilled as his highness but I’ve had some lessons in Latin so I might be able to help as well. How far are you in your lessons?” Lady Emma asked. 

“I know all the words and what they translate to. I am now learning how to put them together into sentences.” Lady Grace explained. 

“Well then for your first sentence let us see if you can translate this. Domine Emma pulchra valde.” Prince Baelfire gave the first lesson which caused Lady Emma to stare at him.

“It would translate to Lady Emma is very beautiful.” Lady Grace told him. 

“See you learned how to form a sentence and gave me a compliment. Let’s see if we can find a harder one for you to learn” Lady Emma said as she took a look through the book.

Outside the Lacey Chambers

Lord David Nolan stood outside in the corridor in front of the door that led to the Lacey Chambers. He had spent most of yesterday debating whether he should report to Lord Maurice what was going on with his daughter or should just mind his own business. His wife told him he should just let it go and move on with his life but after much talk about it they decided if it was their daughter who was in that same situation they would like to know. 

So he finally got the courage and knocked on the door. Mistress Tinkerbell was the one to answer. 

“Can I help you with something my lord?” She asked.

“Is Lord Lacey around?” Lord David asked. 

“Yes he’s in the front room. Lord Lacey, Lord David Nolan is here to see you.” Mistress Tinkerbell told him as she led Lord David into the room. Lord Maurice was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book in his hand. 

“Ah Lord Nolan what a pleasant surprise come take a seat. What brings you here on this fine day?” Lord Maurice.

Lord David took a seat in the chair that was across from Lord Maurice. “I was wondering if perhaps I could speak to you about a certain thing just the two of us.”

“Of course. Mistress Green would you be kind enough to leave us.” Lord Maurice told her.

Mistress Tinkerbell nodded and then casted Lord David a strange look before she disappeared into Lady Belle’s bedchamber.

“So Lord Nolan what is it that you wish to speak to me about?” Lord Maurice asked.

“Lord Lacey I come to you as a concerned father looking out for another concerned father. After all we two of the many fathers at court who have pretty daughters so it is important that we stick together.” Lord David explained.

“I see but what is it that you are trying to explain to me.” Lord Maurice beckoned for him to go on. 

“Since you have arrived at Court I have noticed that the King has seemed to pay very close attention to your daughter. About a week after you arrived he gave me a letter to be delivered to her and that very same night I saw her leaving the library.” Lord David Nolan went on.

“So my Belle happens to be a very avid reader and King Rumpelstiltskin must have been looking for ideas for books. Completely innocent.” Lord Maurice told.

“Ahha but there is more. It was about a week ago when they returned to the castle. There was a dinner that night for all the unwed young ladies at court. However, it ended in disaster. I ended up looking for my daughter that night and went to the dinning room where I saw your daughter sitting on the lap of his majesty.” Lord David went on.

Lord Maurice was stunned. “Well is there more?”

Lord David continued. “About the day after that the strangest thing happened. I was in counsel with the King and afterwards we were alone. He was asking questions about your daughter and asked what I did when I was courting my wife. But the latter he explained he was looking for ideas to give the Prince when it came to wooing the Queen of England. However, later that night I saw Belle in the corridor that led to the King’s chambers but she claimed she was only going for a walk.”

“My god can this get any worse?” Lord Maurice asked slouching in his chair.

“I was just getting to that part. You see yesterday afternoon I was taking a walk in the maze with my wife and daughter. Well we got to the end of the maze and we were greeted by the sight of your daughter being embraced by the King and they kissing quite passionately. Thankfully we got Emma out before it traumatized her.” Lord David concluded his story.

“I can’t believe this. I have heard so many stories of how he was treated ladies in the past and now my daughter is becoming one of his victims. What am I going to do? She is my only child and I can’t afford to lose her after losing her mother as well.” Lord Maurice was just beside himself with the panicking

“Lord Lacey please calm down. Be glad I told you this because I know if my daughter was in this same situation I would want to know as well. I can give you some suggestions on how to remedy this matter.” Lord David told him.

“I don’t need your suggestions I already know how I am going to solve this issue. I have estate that is several miles away from here. I will leave court and take my daughter with me. With her not being at arms link of him should make him lose interest in her in no time.” Lord Maurice explained.

“That is the perfect plan Lord Lacey I hope you are not to angry at me for breaking to news to you.” Lord David told him.

“Angry of course not. At least you were honest with me and came forward. Although I would have appreciated it if you had done it sooner however at least you did it. If I had all the wealth in the world I would give you at least half of it.” Lord Maurice told him. 

“Glad I could be of some help to you. I wish you luck with how you resolve this situation with your daughter.” Lord David said. He then got up and left the room. Feeling relieved that he had managed to solve a problem that he thought was getting way out of hand. 

The Lacey Chambers  
An Hour Later

After lessons Lady Belle had decided to spend an hour in the library to have a moment of quiet reading before going back to her chambers to join her father. However, when she entered her family chambers she was in for s great surprise. Servants were moving back and forth between rooms grabbing items to be packed. 

“Father what an earth is going on?” Lady Belle asked.

“We are leaving Court tonight. Were going to our estate in Linlithgow and we shall stay there.” Lord Maurice explained.

“Why are we leaving. Are you upset that the King hasn’t given you any important position in the court? Have you gotten us into trouble again!” Lady Belle exclaimed.

“Don’t use that tone with me daughter. I’m not the one who has been fraternizing with the King!” Lord Maurice shouted back. 

“Fraternizing? What on earth are you talking about. He offered me Courtship. It’s not like I’m sharing his bed or anything. I am still a pure maid.” Lady Belle explained.

“And it’s going to stay that way. Daughter he has done this before and it has always ended badly for the others. I am trying to save you from the same fate as the others before you.” Lord Maurice explained. 

“Father he has changed. The others before me were mistresses. I am not. I wish you could reason with it.” Lady Belle pleaded with him. 

“Men are not capable of changing especially those who have lived in the darkness. Now I command that you go to your room and stay there until it is time to leave.” Lord Maurice commanded. 

Lady Belle didn’t say a word and marched off to her bedchamber slamming the door behind her. She then threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. After a short time Mistress Tinkerbell entered her bedchamber and sat down on the bed taking her into her arms and stroking her hair.

“There, There, my child please don’t cry. It’s going to be alright.” Mistress Tinkerbell told her.

“How can you say that Tink. I was just starting to feel something for the King and now it’s being taken away from me. I don’t know how father managed to find out about this.” Lady Belle explained as she continued sobbing. 

“Milady I might have an idea of how he found out. While you were at lessons Lord David Nolan came by to speak to your father. Of course they wanted to speak alone so I came in here. After he left your father was in a terrible mood and started shouting orders at the servants to start packing everything.” Mistress Tinkerbell explained. 

“I swear that man is the most meddlesome person that I have ever met. So of course he would behind it. But how am I suppose to tell Rumple of how my father is taking me away. I am confined here until we leave tonight.” Lady Belle explained. 

“Write a letter to him. While we are still here I will deliver it to King’s valet and explain to him not to give it to him until after nine o’clock.” Mistress Tinkerbell told her. 

Lady Belle nodded and went over to her writing desk and pulled out parchment paper, a quill, and ink.

My Dearest King

By the time you read this letter I will have been gone from Court. Somehow my father has learned of our courtship and his very displeased. I tried to explain to him how good of a man you are but he will not listen. I will be going to my country home in Linlithgow and I am not sure if I will ever return to Court. 

I have enjoyed our time together and I will always remember it. I hope someday we will be fortunate to see each other again. 

Your loving servant

Belle Lacey

Once she was done she sealed it with wax and gave it to Mistress Tinkerbell. Mistress Tinkerbell then left her bedchamber and noticed that Lord Lacey was not in the front room which was a relief. She then walked down the corridors of the castle in the direction of King Rumpelstiltskin. Once she was there she knocked on the door. Sir Ivo Branson answered the door.

“Can I help you with something?” Sir Ivo asked.

“Yes I have a letter for his majesty. Please give it to him after nine tonight.” Mistress Tinkerbell explained as she handed him the letter.  
Sir Ivo took the letter and tucked it into the sleeve of his doublet. “I will make sure his majesty gets this letter.”

“Thank you.” Mistress Tinkerbell told him. She then walked away.

A Ship in the middle of the ocean

Early Evening

For nearly two days they had been stuck on this ship that was taking them to Holland. Lady Tiana was getting sick of it. Mostly due to the fact that anytime she tried to make conversation with King Naveen about when they would arrive in Holland he would tell them that it would be soon. Thankfully Mistress Jacinda managed to make good company for her otherwise she would have most likely gone insane. However, it was near the end of the second day and Lady Tiana was growing impatient to when their arrival would be. 

“Naveen how much longer are we to be on this ship?” Lady Tiana asked. 

“It will be another two days before we reach the Netherlands. Another two days before we reach Holland and another two days before we can talk to her highness Anastasia Princess of Orange.” King Naveen explained.

“Why do we need two days to prepare to speak to her highness? She is after all your ally. It would be a waste of time practicing our negotiations when we already know what we need.” Lady Tiana told him. She was growing impatient with him. 

“Milady this is the first time I have ever asked for a favor from another royal. I must make sure everything is done correctly otherwise one wrong move and we will have likely offended her which would likely cause her not to help us.” King Naveen explained. 

Lady Tiana couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t fully thought out the plan before setting out. At any rate this would be likely to fail. “Your majesty you have not thought this through. When my father was King he always made sure his plan was secure before he followed through. He made sure to correspond regularly with his allies to make sure their relationship was still strong

“Milady I have only been King for a couple of months. These things are still new to me. Please bear with me.” King Naveen explained. 

“Bear with you. My life and country are on the line. I can’t believe I decided to go along with this. At this rate we are likely to be killed. Plesase leave us and don’t come back until you have an intelligible plan.” Lady Tiana told him. 

King Naveen only nodded. “I bid you goodnight ladies.” He then left the cabin that Lady Tiana was sharing with Mistress Jacinda.   
After he left Lady Tiana just flopped down on the bed in frustration. Across the room Mistress Jacinda who was sitting in the other bed reading a book looked over at her. 

“Admit it you like him.” Mistress Jacinda teased.

“Oh shut up. I don’t know why I ever put my trust in him. I don’t wish to be rude but where did you get the idea to join him?” Lady Tiana asked. 

“I was longing for a different life. You see my stepmother and stepsister were commanding that I move with them. One night we stopped at an inn and I went for a walk. On that walk I met his majesty and he told me of his plans. The fact that he was traveling from place to place which excited me because I always wanted the opportunity to travel. I asked if I could join him and he told me yes. So I rushed back to the inn and left a letter to my stepmother that I would be starting a new life away from her.” Mistress Jacinda explained.

“I see. Jacinda tell me of your life beforehand?” Lady Tiana asked.

“Well about eighteen years ago I was born in Spain. My father died when I was really young. So for the longest time it was just my mother and I. When I was about eight my mother wanted a fresh start so we came to England. She met my stepfather who took me in and loved me as his own. He had two daughters from a previous marriage as his first wife had disappeared and he assumed her to be dead. For nearly six years we got along so well. However, one night my stepfathers first wife reappeared. My stepfather took her back but promised to let us stay as well. That caused a major scandal in the country. However, one day my mother hanged herself. My stepfather was heartbroken vowed that he would keep me safe and got along well. However, a couple of months later he died trying to save my stepsister Anastasia who fell through the ice resulting in her death as well. My stepmother and other stepsister blamed me for everything.” Mistress Jacinda explained. 

“I am deeply sorry for what you have been through. I take it the last couple years you life hasn’t been that happy.” Lady Tiana told her. 

Mistress Jacinda continued on. “There have been some happy times the last couple of years. When I was about fifteen my stepmother demanded that I get some kind of paying position otherwise she would through me out. About a mile from our estate there was a Duchess who was a lady-in-waiting to Queen of England and she had a daughter who was five at the time. She needed a governess for the child and she gave me the position. I was never in it for the money as caring for that child gave me much happiness and gave me back the joy that had left me. It pained me when I had to leave my position.”

“I see. Jacinda what are your plans for when this mission is over?” Lady Tiana asked. 

“King Naveen said he would find something for me. So, I assume that I will go to Lithuania and start fresh there.” Mistress Jacinda told her. 

Lady Tiana moved to sit beside her and grabbed her hand. “How about this. When this mission is completed, and I succeed I can offer you a position as my principal lady-in-waiting in the court of Monaco.“

Mistress Jacinda smiled. “I would like that very much milady.”

King Rumpelstiltskin’s Castle  
Later that night  
King Rumpelstiltskin’s Chambers 

King Rumpelstiltskin had been very busy today with affairs of state that it was already nightfall when he returned to his chambers. He sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace and called for his valet.

“You wish to see me sire.” Sir Ivo asked as he approached him. 

“Yes did I receive any letters when I was gone?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“Yes there was someone who stopped by earlier in the afternoon and asked me to give this to you.” Sir Ivo explained as he reached into his doublet to hand him the letter that Mistress Green had gave him earlier.

“Thank Ivo you are dismissed.” King Rumpelstiltskin told him. 

Sir Ivo then left and King Rumpelstiltskin opened the seal to the letter and It read. 

My Dearest King

By the time you read this letter I will have been gone from Court. Somehow my father has learned of our courtship and his very displeased. I tried to explain to him how good of a man you are but he will not listen. I will be going to my country home in Linlithgow and I am not sure if I will ever return to Court. 

I have enjoyed our time together and I will always remember it. I hope someday we will be fortunate to see each other again. 

Your loving servant

Belle Lacey

King Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes widened when he read the letter. Someone had managed to reveal to Belle’s father about their courtship and now her father was taking her away. He had a good idea that it was Lord Nolan who had broken the news about it but he knew Lord Nolan would deny everything if he was asked about it.

But worst of all how on earth was he going to see his darling Belle again. He stood up and walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and picked up a small oak box. He then walked back over to the chair and sat down. He opened the box to reveal the teacup she had chipped the night he offered Courtship to her. 

He would find a way to see her again. It may not be at Court but he would do whatever it takes to make certain that they would be together no matter what her father or anyone else for that matter thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a chapter that is posted before the weekend. That never happens. Lol. Anyways if anyone is wondering what a Frittelle di Pomi is it is recipe I found online and it is a 15th century recipe for an apple fritter. Next chapter we go back to England and Queen Regina is in for a surprise with her unexpected Greek guests. Please let me know what you think and I will see you next time


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the novel I am writing for this authors note before I reveal the chapter but I just wanted to give everyone a little history lesson about the event that happens in this chapter. “The Chateau Vert” was a pageant that took place in the Tudor Court in March of 1522 and was the first English court event Anne Boleyn took place in. It was believed that she met Henry VIII at this pageant but it has never been proven. This event was portrayed in the third episode of season one of the Tudors however, the costumes in the show were entirely inaccurate and racy. However, some research on the internet helped me explore what happened. Although any dialogue in this chapter that takes place during the pageant comes from the show.   
> Cast of the Pageant   
> The Graces  
> Kindness – Rebecca Stamotopoulos  
> Honor: Queen Hera  
> Constance – Alice (From the Wonderland Spinoff)  
> Mercy – Athenais (Made up character, Queen Hera’s lady-in-waiting)  
> Pity – Wendy Darling (just imagine Emma Watson playing an older version)  
> Beauty – Guinevere  
> Perseverance – Zelena  
> Bounty – Dorothy Gale   
> The Disgraces  
> Danger – Rhea (made up character one of Hera’s ladies-in-waiting  
> Jealousy – Cora  
> Unkindness – Ursula  
> Scorn – Regina  
> Disdain – Cruella  
> Strangeness – Hestia (Queen Hera’s Lady-in-waiting)  
> Vanity – Maleficent  
> Melancholy – Seraphina  
> The Noble Men  
> Youth – Lancelot (saves beauty)  
> Devotion – Sir Apollo (made up character King Zeus’ valet) (Saves Mercy)  
> Loyalty – Chad (Saves Perseverance)  
> Pleasure – John Darling (Saves Bounty)  
> Gentleness – Michael Darling (Saves Pity)  
> Liberty – Alexander Stamotopoulos (Saves Honor)  
> Noble – Nicholas Stamotopoulos (saves Kindness)  
> Amorus – Cyrus (Saves Constance)  
> Ardent Desire  
> Arthur Pendragon  
> Here is a representation of what the outfits looked like.  
> (https)://ladyaquanine73551.deviantart.(com)/art/Actual-Chateau-Vert-Pageant-Costumes-290638283

To Tame A King  
Chapter 23 

England   
July 9th 1525  
Boat Harbor

After almost a week at sea King Zeus of Greece and his Court were finally relieved to be on land again. Although they would have to travel to the Queen’s Castle in carriages but luckily it would be much better than a ship as you were less likely to get sea sick traveling on land. 

“Apollo my good man ride ahead and let her majesty know we would like to have an audience with her.” King Zeus told his valet. 

“Of course my King.” Sir Apollo told him, and he then mounted his horse and rode off into the distance. 

King Zeus then addressed the various court members who came along. “Everyone please step into the various carriages. In about an hour or so we should be in the presence of the Queen of England.” He and Queen Hera then climbed into their own carriage. 

“Just think about it Alexander within a short time we shall be reunited with her majesty Queen Regina and her delightful mother the Queen Dowager.” Lord Nicholas Stamotopoulos said to his brother as they were climbing into the carriage they were sharing with their parents and Lord Chad West. 

“Oh well that means I should be careful when it comes to protecting my heart. I wouldn’t want the dowager to rip it out of my chest.” Lord Alexander joked. 

“Boys enough of that foolish talk. I don’t want you scaring Lord West.” Lady Rebecca reprimanded her sons. 

“So Lord West have you ever been to England before?” Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos asked. 

“No I haven’t my lord. It has been a couple of years since I left Greece. I must say this country to very lovely.” Lord Chad said as he looked out the window of the carriage as it went through the streets.

“Trust me the feeling will pass as soon as it starts raining.” Lord Hermes told him. 

Queen Regina’s Castle

Queen Regina tried to listen during the Counsel meeting that was being held to discuss the tensions growing between England and France. However, boredom she felt was keeping her from listening carefully. She was bored because it had been so long since she had thrown an event to entertain guests who were from abroad. She knew that months away she would be going to Scotland to be entertained but that was months away so she wasn’t sure what she was going to do in the meantime. She was so out of with thoughts of her boredom it she didn't even hear Count Sidney Glass asking her an important question on the matter that was being discussed. 

"My lady how should we handle this situation?" Count Sidney Glass asked.

What situation?" Queen Regina had asked. She really needed to find some good entertainment it to keep her mind at ease and her advisers knew it too.

"King Midas wants control of Calais which was been in England's control ever since your father rose to power. It is one of our best trading ports in the land losing it would be very hard on your trading." Count Glass explained.

"Give it to him. I can always win it back in time." Queen Regina explained. It was a foolish choice but at the moment she could have cared less about it.

"My Lady you are making a foolish mistake." Lord Arthur Pendragon explained.

"I am the Queen I may choose whatever decision I can make. Do not tell me otherwise on what to do. This meeting is now dismissed." Queen Regina lashed out to all the noblemen in the room

"Very well my Queen. A letter arrived a short time ago. I believe it is good news from Scotland." Count Glass said as handed the letter.

Queen Regina only glared at him as she took the letter from his hand. She then sat down at the table in the counsel room to read the letter. She was surprised to see that it was the King's son who was writing to her this time.

Queen Regina of England

I am delighted to share the news that my father appears to be hopeful with our betrothal. I hope you are in the best of health. I would like to personally invite you to Scotland at the beginning of October. I hope you have safe voyage and I look forward to meeting you.

Prince Baelfire of Scotland

Queen Regina smiled as she read the letter. It was now official if everything worked it way in time she would have her alliance with Scotland. This would also mean she could Calais back from the French in a good enough of time and then in the years to come after King Rumpelstiltskin passed on she would be not only the Queen of England but also the Queen of Scotland

She then decided to go back to her bedchamber to share the news with her ladies She got there she was greeted by the sight of both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella playing a game of cards and in deep discussion that was most likely arguing. Lady Zelena was sitting in a chair reading a book and Lady Maleficent was sitting in another chair brushing Lady Lily’s hair who was sitting on a small stool in front of her. 

“Ladies I come bearing good news.” Queen Regina told them. 

“What is it Regina?” Lady Ursula asked as she and Lady Cruella went to sit near Lady Zelena and Lady Maleficent to hear the news. 

“I have just received a letter from Prince Baelfire. the crown Prince of Scotland has invited me along with the rest of us to come to Scotland in the beginning of October to celebrate our betrothal." Queen Regina explained.

“Sister I am so happy for you. I am most excited for this journey when the time comes.” Lady Zelena told her. However, deep down inside she felt a small envy for her sister. She was happy for her that she would possibly get to experience love but at the same time Lady Zelena wanted the same thing. She thought she had found it when she had met Prince Hades but it turns out he was just using her. Despite her melancholy she put these thoughts aside so she could at least be happy.

Queen Regina was about to say something else but before she could do so Dowager Queen Cora stormed into the room with Count Sidney Glass who was following close behind her. 

“Mother is there something wrong?” Queen Regina asked. 

“Yes there is. I heard about how you gave away Calais to France however, that is not why I am here. I have just found out that earlier this morning King Zeus and Queen Hera of Greece arrived here in England along with various members of their court. They are currently walking through the courtyard and into the palace.” Dowager Cora explained. 

Queen Regina walked over to the window and sure enough her mother was right. There were various nobles stepping out of carriages and ahead of them there was a very regal couple who was walking ahead of them. 

“Count Glass I wish for you to arrange something for me. I would like to meet with their majesties along with the Ambassador Lord Hermes Stathopoulos in the throne room. 

Everyone else who is apart of their court is expected to wait outside. Tell their majesties that I will need at least an hour for me and my ladies to prepare ourselves. 

“Of course my lady. I will explain your terms with them. We shall see you in a bit.” Count Glass told her and then left the room. 

As soon as he was gone Dowager Cora immediately started barking orders at the ladies. “Regina I expect that you will keep your mouth shut about your most recent diplomatic failure. I don’t want to give them an idea that you are incompetent when it comes to trade.”

She then turned to Zelena. “And you since it was his brother that you slayed I expect you show some remorse in what you did despite the fact you saved your sisters throne in the process.”

Dowager Cora’s attention was then on both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella. “Lady Flounder I expect that while they are here you keep away from swimming in the fountains and Lady DeVil I expect that you keep your dogs locked in the kennels at all times.”

Lastly she turned her attention to Lady Maleficent. “And you I expect that you will go to all efforts to keep your child well behaved.” She then stormed out of the room.

Young Lady Lily watched as the Dowager Queen left the room. “Mama that Lady is scarey.” She whispered to her mother. 

Lady Maleficent smiled as she stroked her hair. “I know she is darling, I know she is.”

The Corridors outside the throne room  
An Hour later

The Corridors outside of the throne room were filled with people from both the Greek and the English Court. The King, and Queen along with the Ambassador had already gone in and were waiting for the English Queen. Those who were in the corridors were anxiously awaiting for the Queen and her ladies. Lord Chad West was slowly walking around admiring the beauty of the palace until both Lord Nicholas and Lord Alexander Stathopoulos interrupted him.

“Aren’t you coming Lord West?” Lord Alexander asked.

“What is happening?” Lord Chad asked as he followed both of Stathopoulos Lords to the side.

“The Queen and her ladies are making an entrance. Come on.” Lord Nicholas said excitedly. 

“Announcing her majesty Queen Regina of England.” The herald announced. 

Queen Regina and her ladies then made their entrance through the corridor. She was a tall woman with dark hair. Next to her was an much older woman with auburn hair Lord Chad assumed it was her mother the Queen Dowager. Her ladies along with a child of eight followed behind them. Although one of the ladies beauty managed to mesmerize Lord Chad. She was a tall women with red hair that had pearls woven into it and she had eyes that were as blue as the sea. The Queen and the ladies then entered the throne room and the doors closed behind them. 

Queen Regina then took a seat on her throne while her mother sat in the one to the left of her. Lady Zelena and the others stood beside throne next to Queen Regina. 

Queen Regina then addressed Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos who was standing next to King Zeus and Queen Hera. “Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos I am pleased to have you back at Court I trust your journey was well.”

“Indeed it was your majesty. May I present to you their majesties King Zeus and Queen Hera of Greece.” Lord Hermes said as he addressed them. 

“My Queen it is an honor to be in your presence. I have heard many good things about you.” King Zeus told her as he bowed.

“I have heard good things about you as well. May I present you my mother Cora Dowager Queen of England. My first lady-waiting Lady Maleficent Raven and her daughter Lady Lily.” Queen Regina explained. 

Both Lady Maleficent and Lady Lily curtsied to the King and Queen of Greece. Lady Maleficent then whispered to Lady Lily to step forward and offer the gift she had for them. Lady Lily then timidly walked over to Queen Hera and gave a curtsy. She then presented a small bouquet of flowers that were tied with a ribbon. 

“These are for you your majesty. You are very pretty.” Lady Lily told her. 

Queen Hera smiled as she accepted the bouquet of flowers. “Thank you milady. You are very pretty as well.”

Lady Lily smiled and curtsied again before making her way to stand back with her mother. 

“May I also present my two other ladies, Lady Ursula Flounder and Lady Cruella De Vil.” Queen Regina presented. Both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella stepped forward to curtsy then walked back to stand near the Queen.

“Then lastly this is my sister Lady Zelena Green, Duchess of York.” Lady Zelena then stepped forward and curtsied. “Tell me your majesties what is it that brings you to my country?” Queen Regina asked.

“Your majesty, my Queen and I have come because we would like to personally thank your sister for the defeat of my brother Prince Hades.” King Zeus explained. 

“Thank me? I killed your brother why on earth would you like to thank me for that?” Lady Zelena asked.

King Zeus walked up to her and took her hands into his. “Milady the last ten years I have been fearing for the life of my only son. I have been afraid to leave my castle or going abroad in fear I would encounter him killing me. I understand it must have been difficult to kill him since you loved him.”

“Your majesty I thought I had loved him, but I later realized it was nothing but a silly infatuation. It was nothing but foolishness on my part as I have spent most of my life hoping someone would love me.” Lady Zelena explained. 

“I see but don’t be so hard on yourself milady. You have done me and country a favor by getting rid of a terrible traitor. I would have written you a letter expressing my gratitude but with letters you cannot express much emotion, so we have come to thank you in person. I hope have not alarmed your majesty with my unexpected visit?” King Zeus asked.

“I admit the visit was indeed a surprise, but it was not alarming. Your majesty you and your court are welcome to stay for a visit. I can make certain we can accommodate enough lodgings for everyone. I would also like to arrange a pageant to take place tomorrow and we can select various members from both of courts to take place in it.” Queen Regina explained. 

“Your majesty you are a very gracious Queen.” King Zeus told her

A couple hours later  
Queen Regina’s chamber

Queen Regina, Lady Maleficent, Lady Ursula, and Lady Cruella entered the Queen’s chambers in frustration. They were greeted by the sight of Lady Zelena reading a book to Lady Lily. Lady Zelena immediately put the book down when she saw the look of frustration on her sisters face. 

“Sister what is wrong?” Lady Zelena asked as she watched her sister slump down in a chair in frustration. 

“She is upset because Lady Mary Lydgate daughter of the court physician dropped out of the pageant.” Lady Ursula.

“The silly girl got stage fright and couldn’t get over it. Apparently she has always been terrified of being presented in a crowd and thought performing in this pageant would allow her to get over it. But as soon as we got done practicing she fainted and then decided to drop out. Now I have to find someone to take her place before tomorrow.” Queen Regina complained. 

“That is terrible who is going to take her place?” Lady Zelena asked. 

“You are dear sister.” Queen Regina told her.

“Me? Sister you have to be joking. I have such very little experience with Court events and dancing. I would make a fool of myself. Besides I already agreed to watch Lily tomorrow while Maleficent performs in the pageant.” Lady Zelena explained. 

“That has already been taken care of. I spoke with Sir Hank Morgan and his daughter Violet will be keeping an eye on her tomorrow.” Lady Maleficent explained.

“Now that it’s been taken care of will you please do this for me sister. I know you are still new to this sort of thing but I promise you that learning this will be fairly easy. Please do this for me sister.” Queen Regina pleaded. She was literaly kneeling in front of the chair Lady Zelena was sitting in and begging her. 

“Very well sister I will do this. But you must show me what I must do.” Lady Zelena told her. 

“Thank you dear sister. Now get up. This first part is very easy. You will be standing on top of the castle stage when one of the men runs up to you. He will say “Perseverance you are my prisoner now.” You will take his hand and pull him up to the castle stage and you will exit out the stairs in back.” Queen Regina explained.

“Oh that seems fairly easy. Do go on.” Lady Zelena beckoned

“Next .You and partner along with the seven other couples will head out to the dance floor. On one side there will be the men and the other will be you and the other ladies. At that time any lords and ladies standing behind you will come up and untie your masks. You will then start gliding across the dance floor occasionally switching partners but will end up back with the man who saved you.” Queen Regina went on as she and Lady Zelena went through the dance steps. 

“I believe I have it down. Hopefully it won’t be to disastrous tomorrow.” Lady Zelena told her. 

Later that night  
The chambers of Lord and Lady Stamotopoulos

After a long week of traveling at sea many of the nobles from King Zeus’ court were very fortunate to have a stable bed to sleep in that night. On this night Lord Chad West found himself dining in the chambers of Lord and Lady Stamotopoulos along with their sons. He would have dined alone in his own chambers but Lady Stamotopoulos insisted that he should dine with them. 

“You should have seen the King earlier with the Queen’s sister. He was offering his dearest thanks for what she had done. She was in quite shock as I believe she was expecting him to be mad with her.” Lord Hermes explained at the dinner table to his wife, sons, and Lord Chad. 

“He was very kind to me years ago after the banishment of his brother despite my association with him.” Lord Chad to them.

“It is a shame that his late highness wasn’t a better friend to you. Tell me Hermes what does she look like?” Lady Rebecca asked. 

“She looks a lot like her mother the Dowager but she has a much kinder face. Her hair is a lighter red and she has the bluest eyes that you could get lost in if you just stared into them.” Lord Hermes described.

Lord Chad listened to what Lord Hermes had explained. That description that he explained was the same description of the lady he had been mesmerized by in the corridor. There had to be some way to seek her out and speak to her. However, that would have to wait until another day.

July 10th 1525  
The Great Hall

Count Sidney Glass found himself pacing outside the Great Hall. Usually he wasn’t a nervous man but today was his first time entertaining Foreign diplomats without the assistance of the Queen. He stopped his pacing when he saw King Zeus and Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos approaching and put on a brave face.

“Your majesty and your excellency come this way.” Count Glass told him as he bowed.   
King Zeus, Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos, and Count Glass then went into the great hall. When they entered the Herald cried “Announcing Count Sidney Glass, his excellency the Greek Ambassador Lord Hermes Stamotopoulos, and his Majesty King Zeus of Greece.” All three then went to sit in chairs at the front of the hall that were set up for them. 

As soon as they sat down the show started. Eight ladies walked up to take their positions on the castle. They wore white satin, each with her character or 'reason' picked out twenty four times in yellow satin, and the head-dresses were cauls of Venetian gold offset by Milan bonnets along with a gold mask. 

“Who are those ladies?” King Zeus asked.

“Those are the Graces, your majesty. They have names like Kindness, Honour, Constance, Mercy, and Pity. They are prisoners in the castle. The figure to the left, under the broken hearts is her majesty’s sister Lady Zelena. 

“Who is keeping them prisoner?” Lord Hermes asked.

“Danger, Jealousy, Unkindness, Scorn, Disdain, Strangeness, and so on.” Count Glass explained as eight ladies who were dressed in black dresses made their way to the castle throwing rose petals towards the audience. 

The trumpets then blared and Lord Arthur Pendragon who was playing Ardent Desire came in waving a wooden sword. He was followed by eight men who were dressed in caps and coats of cloth of gold and tinsel, with blue velvet buskins and great mantle cloaks of blue satin, each of which had forty-two scrolls of yellow damask on which were pasted, in blue letters, the name of the character and appropriate 'poems' and were also wearing gold masks.

“As Ardent Desire, I demand you release your prisoners.” Lord Arthur demanded as he waved his wooden sword around. 

“As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desires.” Laughed Queen Regina as she threw rose petals at him. 

“These men are noble lords.” Lord Arthur explained. The men behind them were cheering. 

“No, they’re just men dressed up.” Lady Cruella snarled. Everyone in the audience was laughing. 

“I say it again, release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly.” Lord Arthur said through the laughter.

“Never.” Said Lady Maleficent.

“You give us no choice but to attack, and breach your defenses?” Lord Arthur shouted. 

“No knight shall ever breach mine.” Lady Ursula said sultrily which caused some on the men behind Lord Arthur to laugh. 

“Lady, Desire overcomes all! Attack!” Lord Arthur shouted.

The trumpets started blaring which prompted the men to attack the castle. The ladies in black threw more rose petals at the men. Lady Zelena watched as a man with a sash that said loyalty made his way over to her and grabbed her hand. 

“Perseverance you are my prisoner now.” Lord Chad said as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Lady Zelena let out a tiny laugh and helped him over the castle set. They then walked down the steps and followed the other seven couples out to the dance floor. The men stood on one side while the women stood on the other side.

“And now all shall be unmasked.” Lord Arthur shouted.

The Lords and Ladies who were in the audience stepped behind the men and women and untied their masks. The music started playing and the dance went on. Eventually Lord Chad managed to get close enough to speak to his partner. 

“What is your name?” he asked. 

“Zelena Green.” Lady Zelena told him before it was time to switch partners. 

Eventually the dancing stopped and it was time to leave the great hall. Lord Chad watched as Lady Zelena walked away with the other ladies. He needed to find some way to see her again and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really fun for me to write. “The Chateau Vert” is one of my favorite scenes from the Tudors series’ so I was happy to incorporate into my story. If any of haven’t seen the Tudors this scene takes place in the episode titled Wolsey, Wolsey, Wolsey. So check it out and leave lovely reviews for me


	25. Chapter 24

To Tame A King  
Chapter 24

Holland  
July 11, 1525  
The Forest

They had been camping out in the woods of Holland for nearly two days and Lady Tiana was sick of it. In those two days it had rained which caused most of their belongings to become soaked. She was irritated that King Naveen had never thought out of a plan before hand on how to approach the Princess of Orange. However, on the second day everything was already planned out and ready to go much to Lady Tiana’s relief. 

“Alright everyone pack up your belongings. We are leaving for the castle.” King Naveen explained. 

“I am so relieved that we are going to the palace. Maybe if we are lucky we can sleep in real beds tonight.” Lady Tiana said to Mistress Jacinda as they packed up their belongings. 

“I’ve slept on floors before and never complained but with this weather the last couple of days I will be grateful for a bed tonight.” Mistress Jacinda told her.

“Mother are you doing alright. I hope this weather hasn’t caused you to catch illness.” Lady Tiana said to her mother.

“Tiana I am fine.” Lady Eudora told her.

Once their belongings were packed the party made their way through the woods. They eventually found themselves in front of a very grand castle. King Naveen then approached one of the guards.

“Please open the gates and tell her highness that King Naveen of Lithuania along with the rightful Queen of Monaco wish to see her.” King Naveen explained. 

The guard nodded and he gave signal to the gate keeper to open the gates. Once they were open they led themselves through the courtyard and into the palace. They then approached the throne room where the doors were opened. On the throne sat Anastasia White, Princess of Orange. She was a slim woman with blonde hair that was covered by a red French hood that matched her gown as well. 

“Well if it isn’t King Naveen of Lithuania. I had heard there were some Lithuanian soldiers hiding out in the woods. Now tell me why is it that you are here.” Princess Anastasia asked as she peered at him. 

“Your highness I have come to ask you for a favor and I hope you will say yes to it.” King Naveen explained to her. 

“A favor. How nice of you. You know most people would have come straight to the palace once they got here and not camp out in the woods for two days. I almost thought an army was coming to attack me. You have been King for nearly three months is it. How is that you didn’t ask for my help before coming here. What makes you think I will say yes just because you are here when I don’t even know why you are here.” Princess Anastasia explained as she glared at him.

Lady Tiana just rolled her eyes. Already he was messing things up again. Deciding that King Naveen was useless to her she decided to speak for herself. “Princess Anastasia of Orange, my name is Tiana Sabine and I was once the Princess of Monaco. Three years ago my father died and I was his heir. There were nobles who thought I was unfit to rule because I am woman even though both you and Queen Regina of England have managed to rule on your own. My country is failing because the monster who is ruling cares nothing about the needs of the people. I am here to ask for your help and I am willing to pay whatever price is it that you want.”  
Princess Anastasia’s eyes widened at her words. This was girl was brave she thought and that was an admirable trait in a ruling woman. 

“My you are very strong headed lady. There are so few of us out there and you have proven to be much more intelligent than your traveling companion. I will travel to Monaco with you along with my army. I will think of something that you can do to return the favor later.” Princess Anastasia told her. 

“You are a very kind and just ally. You will be rewarded in due course.” Lady Tiana told her.

“That will come in time. Now come you are welcome to stay here until we leave for Monaco. We will look to leave in two days time. In the mean time I will provide rooms in my palace for you to stay in as I am certain that that sleeping in the forest as not been comfortable for you.” Princess Anastasia explained.

Lady Tiana breathed a sign of relief. Everything had gone better than she had thought it would. With this new ally on her side things were sure to go according to plan. 

That same day  
England  
A Corridor near Queen Regina’s chambers

Lord Chad West walked nervously down the corridor that led to Queen Regina’s chambers. Ever since his arrival two days before he couldn’t stop thinking about her sister the Lady Zelena. He was mesmerized the first time he saw her in the corridor and it seem to grow when they danced together at the masque the previous day. 

So here he was on his pay to make an attempt to pay court to the young woman. Normally it wouldn’t be such a major issue if it had been some other lady. However, Lady Zelena just wasn’t some lady she was the Queen’s sister. He then found himself standing in front of the door that led into the Queen’s chambers. He then gathered his courage and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Lady Ursula.

“Can I help you my lord?” Lady Ursula asked. 

“I was wondering if I could perhaps see the Queen?” Lord Chad told her.

“Of course come in.” Lady Ursula told him.

He stepped in and Lady Ursula then led him to the sitting room where Queen Regina and the rest of her ladies were laughing over something.

“Your majesty Lord Chad West wishes to see you.” Lady Ursula told him. 

“I see. Lord West I hope you are enjoying your time in England so far. What is it that you wish to see me about?” Queen Regina asked.

“Your majesty I was wondering if perhaps your sister would be willing to take a walk with me as long as it’s okay with her and of course with your majesty’s permission.” Lord Chad explained. 

“I see. Zelena would you like to take a walk with this man?” Queen Regina asked her sister. 

“Yes I would sister as long as it’s okay with you.” Lady Zelena told her. 

“I see no problem with it. Lord West enjoy your walk with my sister.” Queen Regina told him.

“Thank you, Your majesty.” Lord Chad told her and offered his arm to Lady Zelena. 

As soon as they were gone from the room. Queen Regina turned her attention to both Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella.

“I want the two of you to follow them and keep a close eye on them. I trust my sister but it’s him I worry about. I’ve heard that he used to be good friends with the deceased Prince of Greece. If you see any suspicious behavior call the guards immediately.” Queen Regina told them.

“Of course, your majesty. Come Ursula lets go spy on the little darlings.” Lady Cruella excitedly as she and Lady Ursula rushed out of the room. 

Lady Maleficent watched as they left the room. She then poured herself a goblet of wine and took a sip. She then turned attention back to Queen Regina. “I don’t see why you are so untrustful of them. I saw the way those two interacted with each other at the masque yesterday and it was completely innocent. Lord Chad West is a very charming man if I do say so myself.” 

“Ah but Maleficent remember he is a foreign guest. He is only here until King Zeus decides he wants to go home and Lord West goes home with him leaving my sister lonely and broken hearted.” Queen Regina explained.

“Well I do suppose you are right on that. I know the feeling all to well.” Lady Maleficent said quietly turning her attention back to her needlework. 

Queen Regina glanced over at her lady-in-waiting and thought for a moment. Lady Maleficent had always been the most responsible one in the group of ladies but that was mostly from being a mother. Although she had never disclosed much information about the father of her child. She claimed that he was a soldier who was lost at sea. Maybe it was time for Queen Regina to press for more information. 

“Maleficent I would like to ask you something. I promise that it will stay just between the two of us seeing we are the closest of friends and I will not show judgement. Who is young Lily’s father because I have this strange feeling that the solider who was not lost at sea is actually a lie.” Queen Regina explained

Lady Maleficent took a deep breath before beginning. “If you must know I did make up the solider lost a sea only because I didn’t want you to send soldiers after him. Several years ago there was an Ambassador from Portugal who came. He had this assistant by the name of Sir Alejandro Murrieta who went by the nickname of Zorro. Well Zorro had dreams of establishing spice trade ports in various countries around the world and was working for the ambassador to save money in hopes of succeeding with his goal.”

“Interesting choice of a name but do go on. What made you fall for him?” Queen Regina asked her to go on.

“He was such a romantic man and very handsome and at the time I was the only one in our group of friends who still possessed my virtue and I wanted to experience passion just like the rest of you had. He was a very great lover if I do say so myself. The day before he left he asked me to marry him but I declined because I told him my place was here with you. A month after he left I discovered I was with child. I wanted to write to him but I was worried he would reject me.” Lady Maleficent finished her tale.

“I see. So does Lily know about the truth of her father?” Queen Regina asked.

“Yes she does. A couple a months ago I was spending her eighth birthday with her and she asked about him. I told him he was a man who was keen on traveling the world and at one time asked me to come with him but I wanted to stay in my own homeland. She then asked if she could send a letter to him which she wrote by her own hand. I also wrote one as well apologizing for keeping her a secret from him and I also had a portrait of her commissioned into a locket that I sent as well to Portugal. I am not sure if he received it as I haven’t heard back from him. Someday when Lily is older she plans of traveling in hopes of finding him.” Lady Maleficent explained. 

“That is quite a tale indeed. Let us hope my dear sister doesn’t suffer the same fate.” Queen Regina told her.

The Garden

Lady Zelena and Lord Chad walked through the gardens with there arms linked with each other. Talking about various things. 

“You see Lord West my mother the Queen Dowager abandoned me after I was born, and I was found by these farmers who took me in and raised me as my own. When I about sixteen my mother died, and my father was very grieved by his death. I helped care for him for about a couple of years until he decided he didn’t want me around anymore, so I soon found myself in Wales where I trained to be midwife and helped deliver babies in a nearby village.” Lady Zelena told him.

“A midwife what made you choose such a profession.” Lord Chad asked fascinated to her response. 

“I have always loved children and it is such a joy to bring a new life into the world. Also there are so few prospects when it comes to careers for women. I could have been a governess but I had a peasant background that I fear no one would want to take me on. So tell me about your life Lord West.” Lady Zelena asked him. 

“Well I was born in Greece and I was brought to court around the age of five to be a companion to his highness Prince Hades. We were friends for many years until he betrayed the King by trying to kill his son. I kept in contact for many years and even got the King’s permission to visit one of his spots of exile only to find out he disappeared from sight. I will never forgive him for abandoning our friendship. “ Lord Chad told her. 

“I know that feeling. I spent years feeling so alone and one day a man comes in to where I’m living and introduces himself as my real father and tells me that my real mother has a daughter who is the Queen of England. Then I find myself fighting for a throne that legally could never be mine and falling for a man who was possibly just using me for his own political advantage.” Lady Zelena explained.

“Did you love him or do you think it was just infatuation. I hope I am not stepping to far with my questions.” Lord Chad asked her. 

“Oh no you are fine. I would like to think that I did love him but at the same time I had spent most of life feeling unloved and the first person who paid me the most attention happens to be the first person I fall for. I thought he loved me but it turns out he was only using me so he could gain a throne and claim another in the process. I don’t believe our love would have lasted. I feel like as soon as he got what he wanted he would move on to someone else. Sometimes I feel proud that I ended his life before he could anymore damage.” Lady Zelena told him. 

“He wasn’t always that bad of a person. However, I think things started getting worse for him after his brother married and had Prince Hercules. He knew that with his brother having an heir he would never have access to the throne. I believe he wanted history to remember him other than the brother of King Zeus. I wish I would have been more observant of his behavior but I wasn’t. During his years in exile I sent him money and not once did he ever thank me for it.” Lord Chad went on.

“I see. Then we have both been wronged by him.” Lady Zelena told him as they stopped in front of stone bench and they both sat down on it. 

“I suppose we have but I am glad of it because I have found myself to be in the company of a beautiful lady.” Lord Chad told her as he stroked her cheek.

“Certainly you don’t mean me. Look at me I tried to steal my sisters throne and I was in love with a man who used to be your friend and was an outlaw in Greece. Certainly there are more proper ladies out there for you to put your attentions on.” Lady Zelena told him.

“I care not for any other ladies. The moment I saw you walking in the corridor behind you sister I knew I wanted to talk to you. I don’t care about your actions in the past I just care about what you do now. While I am here in England I wish to pay court to you. I hope you will say yes to that.” Lord Chad said as he moved closer to her. 

“I would like that very much my lord.” Lady Zelena said as she moved in the close the gap between them and their lips locked together in a kiss. 

Across the garden behind the bushes Lady Ursula and Lady Cruella along with Lord Alexander and Lord Nicholas Stamotopoulos were spying on the couple who were locking lips on the bench across the garden.

“My that girl moves on fast. He’s been here for two days and she has managed to fall for him.” Lady Ursula said. 

“And he’s Greek as well. I wonder how is it she’s able to attract Greek men while the only men I can attract are the ones in England.” Lady Cruella explained everyone choose to ignore her. 

“Gosh Nicholas can you believe it. Old Lord West managed to find himself a woman. It seems just like yesterday he was teaching us to polish silver.” Lord Alexander told his brother.

“You idiot that was Uncle Daniel Tanner who taught us to polish silver not Lord West.” Lord Nicholas responded and punched his brother in the shoulder. Lord Alexander then made a move to punch his brother back. 

“Will you both stop it. Before your noise gives us away. You have a lot to learn if you ever want to be good at eavesdropping, “ Lady Ursula snapped at the two boys

Scotland  
The Village of Linlithgow

Mistress Tinkerbell Green walked swiftly through the small village of Linlithgow occasionally stopping by the various vendors to pick up anything the master or mistress of the house would need back at the country estate. They had been there for a couple of days and Mistress Green was glad to get out for a while. Lady Belle was trying her best to make good out of this situation, but Lord Maurice was always keeping an eye on her not allowing her to venture out far fearing that she might want to runaway back to the castle. 

Eventually Mistress Tinkerbell got whatever she needed from the village and decided to head back to the manor. The quickest way from the village to the manor was through the woods. As she walked through the woods she heard a noise behind her but she assumed it was just the wind. However, the noise happened again and she felt someone grab her waist. 

Mistress Tinkerbell screamed and attacked her attacker by using one her feet to kick what was behind her. She heard a thump to the ground followed by a groan. She turned around to see her attacker and was shocked to see a familiar face.

“Oh, my goodness your majesty I had idea you were behind me. Please forgive me for my accidental assault on you.” Mistress Tinkerbell pleaded as she moved to help King Rumpelstiltskin off from the ground. He was dressed in clothing different from what he would usually where. Probably so people wouldn’t recognize him as the King. 

“You are forgive Mistress it is me who is at fault I should have called out your name instead of grabbing you. Mistress Green how is my fair lady Belle?” King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“She is done alright. She is upset that she unable to see you and even more upset because Lord Maurice is watching her every move. Although the countryside is much more quiet for me I feel that she misses the court mostly because you are there.” Mistress Tinkerbelle explained. 

“I see. This is the doing of Lord Nolan telling her father about us. He feared that Belle would end of like the other ladies I’ve had in the past but let me tell you this I care for her dearly and would never try to take advantage of her. I just wish I could see her again. Does Lord Lacey have any intentions of leaving the manor anytime soon.” King Rumpelstiltskin asked. 

“He does plan on leaving to attend some business he has and should be gone for the most of the day and Belle should be at home for most of the day under my supervision. He asked me if I had any knowledge of what was going on between the two of you and I claimed that I had no idea. So for right now he does trust me with her.” Mistress Tinkerbell explained. 

“I see. I will stop by in the late morning of tomorrow. Hopefully she will be happy to see me.” King Rumpelstiltskin told her. 

“I am sure she will be. I will let her know of your plan.” Mistress Tinkerbell told him she made an attempt to leave but King Rumpelstiltskin stopped her before she could do so. 

“Before you go I will commission a letter for Belle so that way she will believe that you saw me here.” King Rumpelstiltskin explained as he went over to where his horse was and grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment paper along with a book to use as a hard surface to write on. Once he was done he handed the letter to Mistress Tinkerbell and bid her good day before taking off on his horse.

Mistress Tinkerbell tucked the letter into her sleeves and continued her way through the woods. About an hour later she found herself back at the manor house. She entered in through the back kitchen and dropped the basket off with the kitchen staff. She then approached the head servant Mistress Glinda South. 

“I trust that Lord Lacey and his daughter are still here?” Mistress Tinkerbell asked. 

“Yes they are. I believe that are sitting in the drawing room.” Mistress South explained.

“Good. I shall see them there.” Mistress Tinkerbell then left the kitchens and went to the drawing room. When she entered the drawing room she saw Lady Belle sitting on the window seat reading a book while Lord Maurice was rambling on about how grateful she should be to still have her virtue.

“Ah Mistress Green back from the village already. I trust you will be available for all of tomorrow to keep an eye on Belle while I am gone tomorrow?” Lord Maurice asked her.

“Yes Sir I should be.” Mistress Tinkerbell told him. She quickly casted a look at Lady Belle to imply that she had information for her.

“Papa would it be alright if I retired to my room for a little bit. This heat is giving me a headache.” Lady Belle told him it was a small fib but at least it would get him out her sight. 

“Certainly my dear. I will see you down later for supper. Mistress Green please attend to my daughter while she is in her room.” Lord Maurice told her. 

Mistress Tinkerbell nodded, and she and Lady Belle walked up the stairs to Lady Belle’s bedchamber. Once they were there Lady Belle shut the door and turned her attention to Mistress Tinkerbell. 

“Alright Tink what is it that you know? I saw that look you gave me downstairs, so you must have discovered something.” Lady Belle told her. 

“Milady while I was walking home from the village I encountered the King in the woods. He was telling me how much he missed you and wanted to see you again. I mentioned how your father would be gone for most of the day tomorrow and he said he would like to come out here and see you. He gave me this letter to give to you.” Mistress Tinkerbell   
explained as she handed the letter that King Rumpelstiltskin gave to her. 

My dearest Belle

It pained me to know that your father took you away from Court as I long for your company and your sweet smiles. I am fairly certain that Lord David Nolan was the one who told your father about us but enough about him I heard from your maid that your father will be gone for the day tomorrow so I will come to pay court to you. These past few days have been torture without you by my side and it has caused me to lose much sleep. I think about you every free second I have of the day and dream of when I might be able to hold you in my arms again.

My dear I anxiously await for tomorrow

With love.   
King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland 

Lady Belle smiled and held the letter close to her heart. Tomorrow she would see her darling Rumple perhaps life away from Court wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a great chapter to write. I never thought about including a backstory on Lily’s father as it was never portrayed on the show. But after watching the series finale and it was revealed I thought I would have some fun with it. He will make an appearance in a future chapter. And if anyone caught on I am basing him off of Antonio Banderas’ version of him.


End file.
